


Walking Wounded

by Thatusernameistaken



Series: Book of Love [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Ace! Leviathan, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety Attacks, Author plays with timeline with reckless abandon, But only in the context of nightmares, Daddy Kink, Depression, F/M, Fluff and Smut, From chapter 4 in game onward, Heavy Angst, Here be spoilers, I Don't Know Anymore, Mild Gore, Nightmares, Or Maybe Not so Mild, Pablo Neruda's Poetry, Poetry, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, RAD is a university fight me, Schmoop, Slow Dancing, The Author Regrets Nothing, not beta read we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:20:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 69,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23357644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatusernameistaken/pseuds/Thatusernameistaken
Summary: Aisling already has enough to deal with, what with being thrust into a strange world with demons. So why is she dumb enough to fall for the Avatar of Wrath?
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Book of Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980406
Comments: 85
Kudos: 230





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is gonna heavy folks, so heed the tags. And keep heeding them, because I'm sure more will be added as the story progresses.
> 
> There's a Walking Wounded playlist now! It's a monster, so I don't expect anyone to listen to the whole thing. I made it for my own inspiration. But I'll share it anyway, and let you know which songs are relevant to each chapter.
> 
> [ Walking Wounded playlist](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL6p-0BgdJAfwH3GoTBMTVLKrbV0D9Saz4)
> 
> Relevant song: Freak- Sub Urban

The increasingly irritated murmur of voices pulled Aisling out of her reverie. The last few days had been nerve wracking, what with the whole kitchen incident. She was confused and worried, and honestly, she still wasn't entirely comfortable here, even if she was putting up a good front. It was so exhausting, having to be "on" all the time. Mammon especially sapped all of her energy. At least being in Beel's room helped. The other brothers refrained from just barging in, and Beel was a calming, comforting presence. That wasn't something she ever thought she'd say about a **demon** , but he really was just so sweet, and made her feel safe. Unfortunately she could hear him as one of the frustrated voices, and she heard her name. _Guess I need to make an appearance_ , she thought. 

She followed the voices to the dining room, moving silently on her socked feet. She walked in just time to catch what Satan was saying.

"Our kitchen is ruined, and it's all thanks to you guys. Thanks for that."

"Yeah, this is awful, what are we going to do now?" chimed in Asmodeus, "With half the wall and floor missing from the kitchen, we won't be able to prepare any meals, will we?" 

"This ain't funny, Levi!" Mammon snapped at the cackling otaku. 

Aisling sidled up to Beel, tucking herself close to him like she'd be able to hide. To be fair, as small as she was, she probably could. At her diminutive 5'1", Beel was well over a foot taller than she was, and built like a brick shithouse. He wrapped a hand around her shoulders as he pouted, "I'm hungry."

The other brothers continued on like she wasn't there. "There's no use grumbling about it, Beel. Food isn't going to magically appear out of thin air," Satan snipped. 

Mammon heaved a sigh, "Guess we're gonna have to eat out. What a hassle."

Asmo turned to him with an incredulous look, "Uh, unless I'm mistaken, this is all **your** fault. Neither of you guys get to complain."

Lucifer spoke up from behind Aisling, startling a squeak out of her. "Apparently it's going to take some time before the kitchen is repaired, so it's fine if you eat out, but make sure to be back before curfew, understand?"

As the others picked on Mammon and discussed their individual dinner plans, Aisling tried to slip out and head back to Beel's room, intending to simply curl up with a book. Beel's hand tightened on her shoulder, stopping her in her tracks. "Fine, I guess I'm going to have to be the one to step up here. After all, it's my fault we can't use the kitchen. Mammon, Aisling, I'll make sure you get fed. For tonight, let's go out to eat."

Mammon pumped a fist in the air, "All right, now that's what I'm talking about! I guess you do owe it us, though! I mean, you're the reason the kitchen's all messed up."

Asmo scoffed, "uh, Beel may have technically been the one who destroyed the kitchen but-"

"He wasn't the one who started it, was he?" piped up Levi. "No, that would be-"

"Me," Aisling finally spoke up. The boys turned to her as if noticing her presence for the first time.  
Mammon fairly shouted, "Yeah!" before getting silenced by 4 identical glares from his brothers. Beel pulled her in closer against his side. "Don't you take his blame, Aisling. He's the one-"

"All right," said Satan, "Stop right there. Just drop it."

"Okay, let's get movin'!" Mammon clapped his hands together. "Beel, Aisling, I know this crazy amazing restaurant and I'm gonna take you there!"

Aisling pulled away from Beel, nervously fidgeting with the her ever-present gloves. "Um, I'm actually good. I'm just gonna stay here, I think. "

The brothers all looked at her like she was crazy. "But Aisling," said Beel, "you won't have anything to eat."

"That's okay Beel. I don't really feel like eating."

"But you **have** to eat!"

If she hadn't been feeling so anxious, she might have been amused at how horrified Beel sounded at the idea of missing a meal. "Trust me, I'll be okay. I've gone days at a time without eating. This is my fault, I can live with it."

"But it isn't your fault! Please let me take you out?" Beel looked so sad and pleading that she couldn't try to stand up to him. 

"Okay, fine. Let me go change."

******

Aisling was glad Asmo had given her some relatively nice-ish clothes, but she still felt woefully underdressed in the middle of Ristorante Six. The way Mammon was going on about all the expensive stuff he was going to order, plus Beel's obvious discomfort made her feel snappish. She almost felt bad about being so sharp with Mammon, but he was beling so cavalier about it all that she stopped caring. When Beel tried to cancel the order and Mammon started squawking about their policy, she wanted to melt into the floor. Lucifer seemed to materialize from out of nowhere to scold Mammon for his behavior. She was starting to believe that was his superpower. 

Finding herself dining with Diavolo made her feel even more uncomfortably attired, and even more nervous about eating. It was bad enough being around prim and proper Lucifer, but at least he would mostly ignore her as long as she remained quiet. Diavolo was incredibly intimidating, but also just so _friendly_. He kept trying to draw her into conversation and she felt obligated to engage, as Lucifer stared at her with a warning in his eyes. But Diavolo was not only huge, he was unbelievably handsome, and a fucking Crown Prince. How the hell was she expected to not be a complete bumbling moron around him? 

Mammon pouted at Lucifer for telling him he couldn't eat. She tried to sneak some breadsticks to him, but Lucifer's eagle eyes missed nothing. He cleared his throat in warning, which brought Diavolo's attention back to her. He smiled genially, his voice somehow booming and quiet at the same time. "Is there an issue, Aisling?"

"No, sir. Everything is great!"

"No it's not! I'm sittin' here starvin', there's no way to eat food at home, and Aisling is just trying to be the kind, compassionate human she is and feed me, but Lucifer is stopping her- OW! That's my shin, you sadist!" Mammon's voice seemed to get more and more shrill until Lucifer kicked him under the table. 

"Well, ordinarily I would stay out of the affairs of you brothers and let Lucifer's word be law for you, but I think I'll make an exception this time if it will make our guest feel better. Aisling, would you prefer Mammon ate?"

Aisling threw a panicked look to Lucifer, who glared but gave a slight nod of his head. She had a feeling she was on his shit list for this. "Um, yes, please, sir. I can pay for him, sir."

Diavolo laughed merrily, "Nonsense! I have far more money than I know what to do with, and you are our guest! I would never think of making you pay for him. And please, you don't need to call me sir. I'd like to think I could count you as a friend!"

Aisling could feel her flush burning right to the tips of her ears, cursing her Irish skin. "Yes, sir. I mean, Lord Diavolo...sir."

He laughed once more, clapping her on the shoulder so hard she felt like she might crumple underneath the sheer force of it. "Okay, we'll work on that. Well, Mammon, it looks like our lovely guest has come to your rescue. Order yourself some dinner!"

"Within **reason** ," Lucifer hissed under his breath. 

Aisling picked at her food, making sure to slide as much as she could get away with over to Beel. She was far too anxious and uncomfortable to eat, but Diavolo kept insisting she try more and more food. Lucifer was watching her with an air of disapproval, but must have decided she wasn't making him or Diavolo look bad, because he didn't stop her. Eventually Diavolo slid what looked like a lobster in front of her. "Um, pardon me, sir. I probably shouldn't touch that, so someone else can have it."

"Are you refusing what Lord Diavolo is giving you? Lucifer rumbled. 

The Prince waved a dismissive hand in Lucifer's direction. "Oh pish. She's not required to accept anything from me, I just thought she might like to try some of our delicacies."

"I really am sorry, sir. It's just, I'm highly allergic to shellfish. I don't know if devildom food would affect me the same way, but I'd prefer not to risk dying."

"Oh, my dear! Of course! We certainly don't want to risk your life! You should have said something sooner." He turned to Lucifer, "make sure to keep that in mind in future. And don't let me forget to warn Barbatos. We don't want to accidentally feed her something she shouldn't have. Now, Beel, would you like to have her share?" 

Of course he accepted, and fortunately the evening started to come to a close after that. The Prince insisted on dessert, but within the hour the two groups went their separate ways. Aisling's nerves were beyond frayed, and the look on Lucifer's face promised retribution. Mammon chattered on happily as they made their way home, but Aisling just couldn't take the adrenaline crash. It was so intense that she nearly fainted, stumbling into Mammon. 

"Hey, what's the big idea?" he cried out, only just managing to catch her. "Are ya sick or somethin'? Man, humans are so _weak_." 

"Sorry Mammon, I just got lightheaded. I'll be fine."

"Well I've already got ya, might as well just carry ya home. I suppose I can handle carrying you all that way-"

"Mammon, if she's such a burden, I'll carry her."

"Or no one will carry her, because she's a grown-ass woman who knows how to walk just fine!" Aisling snapped. She immediately regretted it when she saw Beel's face fall. "I'm sorry Beel. You didn't deserve that. I'm just feeling really on edge tonight." 

"That's okay. It did seem kinda tense at dinner."

Mammon put her down and they continued on, mostly in silence. As they drew nearer to the House, Mammon finally broke the silence. "Dude let's race!" 

Without waiting for an answer he grabbed Aisling's hand and took off running. Beel caught up quickly, but Aisling was starting to feel like a rag doll trying to keep up with the much taller demons. She slowed down, laughing as she panted. "Guys, I have little legs! This isn't exactly a fair competion!"

Mammon kept going, heckling as he did so, but Beel backed up and knelt so she could get on his back. He caught up to Mammon just as the older one was reaching the front door. "Getting a piggyback ride from Beel is cheating!" he called out as they burst into the house laughing.

"You're just mad that he was able to catch up to you even while carrying me."

"Well it's not really fair, is it?"

"Mammon, you were just going to leave Aisling behind! Talk about not fair!"

"He was _**what**_?!?!" Lucifer growled out as he walked into the entry way.

"He was joking, Lucifer. Neither one of them would have left me behind, we were just playing." 

Satan and Asmo entered the house at that moment, providing enough distraction that Mammon snuck off to his room. Lucifer watched him go, but must have decided Aisling was telling the truth as he didn't call him back in for a scolding. For her part, Aisling was waiting for the inevitable scolding he was going to give her for the intrusion on his night with Diavolo. But as Asmo chattered on about his outing with Satan, Lucifer merely sighed and went to his study without a word. 

"So, Satan, did you have a good time?" Aisling asked. He narrowed his eyes at her and kind of grunted in the affirmative before shoving past her and heading toward his room. She shared a confused look with Asmo, "he doesn't like me, does he?"

"Don't worry about him, darling. What can you expect from Wrath? Now I want the rundown of your night. A little birdy told me you ended up having dinner with Diavolo?" With that, they headed to Asmo's room to gossip and relax before bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on Twitter: @Devildom_Thot  
> Or Tumblr: @devildom-thot
> 
> Also! I started an 18+ chaotic RP server. Small for now, since it's new, but active all the same. Join us!
> 
> https://discord.gg/9tsAndg


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shopping with Asmo!
> 
> CW:  
> *mention of death by housefire*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Walking Wounded playlist](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL6p-0BgdJAfwH3GoTBMTVLKrbV0D9Saz4)
> 
> Relevant song-  
> Stressed Out- Twenty-One Pilots

The next day was pretty uneventful, but she should have known better than to think that would stay the case in the House of Lamentation. Just as she and Beel were preparing to turn in for the night, her DDD went off and the next thing she knew, there was an errant, pouting angel in her care. Thus began the most hectic, stressful days she'd had in the Devildom so far. 

First they tried to hide Luke, then they straight up lost him. They had barely started to figure things out when Mammon called in a tizzy. Aisling had seen Lucifer's demon form before, but never quite like this. He was absolutely terrifying, but Aisling had many years of practice at hiding what she was feeling, so she managed to stare him down. There was no way she was going to stand by and let him attack the only two people that had made her feel truly welcome. She was certain, however, that she was going to die right there.

She awoke in Beel's room, only vaguely aware of what had happened. She did have a couple of large, angry bruises on her arm, but fortunately that was it. She had been feeling anxious about facing Lucifer again, and jumped at the chance to go out for dinner when Beel suggested it. Mammon and Levi showed up, making the night even more enjoyable and surprisingly lighthearted. She actually forgot to be afraid for a while, until Lucifer met them at the door. Learning that she wouldn't be in Beel's room was unexpectedly heartbreaking. She was actually really enjoying her time with him, and felt they were becoming good friends. 

She certainly couldn't deny him when he asked to hold her hand to help with his nightmares. "Beel, why don't you just come lay with me? There's plenty of room, and I'm sure it would be more comfortable for you. "

Beel hesitated. "Are you sure? I don't want to crush you or something."

"Don't be silly. Come lay down with me. If it makes you feel better, think of it as protecting me from _my_ nightmares. "

He slid into bed, pulling her in close to him for a cuddle. As she settled her head on his chest, he asked, "Do you have nightmares a lot?"

"Almost every night, for most of my life."

"Why?" What do you dream of?"

"My past, mostly. It's been rough. I mean, I suppose I'll be having nightmares about Lucifer now, so at least I get to switch it up, right?"

"Aisling, can I ask you something?" When he felt her nod against his chest, he continued. "No one asked you if you wanted to be here. No one gave you any warning. Isn't your family going to be worried?"

"I don't have a family, Beel. I was a foster kid for many years, and finally got adopted when I was 15. I had two little brothers and an older sister. When I was 17, I went off to college. A few months later the family home caught fire while they were sleeping. My sister had her own place by then, so we're the only two that didn't die. She hasn't spoken to me since. And I have no idea where any of my biological relatives are. I'm very much a loner, so there probably isn't a soul on earth that will even notice I'm gone."

"I'm sorry that happened, Aisling. I didn't mean to bring up something so painful. "

"It's okay Beel. It's only fair, since you told me about Lilith."

Beel hugged her tight to him. "Well you have a family now. We'll be your family."

"That's really sweet, but I'm pretty sure you're the only one that feels that way. Lucifer and Satan hate me. Mammon probably cares but won't let anyone catch him being nice to me, so does it even count? Levi isn't much better. Asmo is just happy to have a new conquest to try and get in his bed, so I highly doubt he's ever given me a second thought as an actual person. But I'm happy to be your friend, Beel. I'm actually kind of glad that you destroyed the kitchen." 

Beel blushed in embarrassment, but her giggle was infectious and soon he was laughing too. "You know what? Me too."

****

The next morning was painfully uncomfortable. She tried leaving early, but Lucifer caught her before she was able to get very far. The idea of facing him was enough to send her into a panic attack, though she managed to escape into the hall before the brothers noticed. Her pact-demons were looking at her worriedly, which honestly did nothing to calm her nerves. But she reassured herself that she could do this. She'd been through hell for most of her life, what was a few minutes with Lucifer? 

_Brave thoughts for someone who is trembling so hard she can't walk,_ she chastised herself. Maybe having Beel walk with her would help. He was such a gentle giant, a warm, solid presence that couldn't help but make Aisling feel protected. "Beel, would you walk with me please?"

He gave her a quick nod and came to the kitchen's entrance. Once he reached her, he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, his large hand warm and comforting on her arm. She felt a little like she was walking to her execution; the mood was so somber. When they reached the music room where Lucifer waited, Beel gave her a hug. "I can't go any further. He'll want to see you alone."

"It's okay, Beel. Thank you." He squeezed her shoulder and took off. Aisling took a couple of deep breaths. _This is ridiculous. I'm being foolish. Just don't show weakness and you'll be fine, Aisling._ With her little pep talk done, she opened the door to face one of the most powerful demons on existence. And he just happened to be pissed at her. What could possibly go wrong?

******* 

Aisling walked into the student council chamber and was almost immediately mobbed by demons. Mammon practically shouted her name in excitement, while Beel scooped her like a rag doll to inspect her. "Beel, you're going to break my ribs or something. I'm okay, will you please put me down?" 

After Satan condescendingly told her all about how insignificant she was (okay, he didn't use those words, but damn), she was able to sit back and enjoy the banter between the brothers. She ended up sandwiched between Beel and Mammon, listening to Levi bicker with Mammon and Asmo gush about himself while looking into a compact mirror. She caught Satan eyeing her with what she assumed was disdain, but fortunately Diavolo and Lucifer showed up to move things along. 

Lucifer pretty much ignored her, which she was fine with. He'd apologized and said he wanted to take her to dinner, but somehow dinner didn't seem like an adequate apology for trying to kill her. Her arm was still so bruised she could barely move it. Still, she was the one responsible for everything, so she didn't really care about apologies. She just didn't want to be under his scrutiny. 

After discussing an upcoming retreat, they all went their separate ways to their classes. From there, the day was pretty uneventful, until they started off home and Asmo pulled her aside. "We need to take you shopping! I didn't think to buy you anything formal when I got your clothes, which is downright silly of me. Diavolo will take any flimsy excuse he can get to have a formal ball."

Aisling was feeling emotionally drained after the past couple of days, and was tempted to say no. But Asmo was right, she DID need something to wear, and maybe a shopping trip with him was just what she needed. She shot off a text to the group chat she had with the ones she had pacts with, letting them know she'd be out for a while. She'd barely hit send when he linked arms with her and marched them off to Majolish.

It ended up being the best decision she could have made. Normally she wasn't much of a shopper, preferring to do everything online, but Asmo had a way of bringing cheer to everything and brightening the mood. His good mood was infectious and they eventually started trying on the most ridiculous outfits they could find. She couldn't even really remember the last time she'd laughed so much. Not to mention how he managed to pull her out of her comfort zone with clothing choices. Being a dancer, she tended to wear clothes she could comfortably move in, so her normal choice of clothing was leggings and an oversized shirt. Asmo was determined to get to show off more of her figure, and he could only be dissuaded so much. 

Eventually, they decided to go looking at smaller boutiques for a formal gown, and he dragged her to what looked like a VERY exclusive shop. "Adram! Where are you darling?"

A handsome demon poked his head out from a back room. "Asmo! Hello! I'll be right out, just let me finish this seam."

A short while later, the demon came out and scooped Asmo into a hug. He had quite an unassuming look about him; where the brothers were dazzlingly beautiful and would turn heads no matter where they were, this demon would have blended right in up in the human realm with his sandy hair and dark eyes. What really set him apart was his smile- he had a bright, friendly grin that relaxed Aisling a bit. "So, this is the human I keep hearing about? I'm Adrammalech, but you can call me Adram. And you're... Aisling, yes? What brings you two here today?"

He may have had a genial manner, but he was still an unfamiliar **demon** , so she shyly held onto Asmo. "I don't actually know, sir. Asmo just kind of dragged me in here."

He laughed loudly, reminding her of Diavolo a bit. "Asmo, what are we going to do with you?"

"Well, we're here because Diavolo is going to be having a formal dance this weekend, and Aisling has no formal wear. We searched Majolish for HOURS but look at her! I simply cannot in good conscience put her in something _off the rack_ , now can I?" 

Adram slowly circled her, making her face flame as she felt like prey being sized up. He reached for her and she flinched a bit, making him draw back. "Would you mind letting you hair down, Aisling? And take off your uniform jacket, please."

She handed her jacket to Asmo and pulled her hair out if its messy bun, letting it flow down her shoulders. Asmo gave a pleased hum, reaching out and wrapping a curl around his finger. "I love your hair. I wonder how long it is when it's straight?" He clapped his hands together with a delighted grin, "You HAVE to let me straighten it."

"Uh... sure. I don't mind that."

Adram waves Asmo away, "You can discuss that later. Right now I need to get a good feel for what she needs." He put her up on a stand at the end of the room and started taking measurements, chatting as he did so. "So, I assume that most of what you wear here is Asmo's doing, right?" When she nodded meekly, he sat back on his heels. "So tell me about your style in the human world."

"Um... I guess the best description would be comfy goth?" She said with a laugh. "I gravitate to more gothic style but I also tend to live in leggings. I'm a dancer and a pretty solitary person, so I don't worry about fashion much."

He hummed thoughtfully, writing her measurements on a pad of paper. "What's your favorite color?"

"Purple."

He stood back, scrutinizing her for a moment, then nodded decisively. "Okay! Here's the deal- I have an idea, and can sketch it out for you while you wait, or you can just trust me and pick it up tomorrow."

Before she could open her mouth, Asmo piped up, "We'll trust you!" When she turned to eye him, he shrugged. "He's the best there is. He does any tailoring the Council needs, even Diavolo. He's a creative genius, and one of the only trustworthy demons in the Devildom outside of the Student Council."

Adram flushed a bit under the praise. "I don't know about being a genius but I do try my best. I'll see you two tomorrow, that should give you enough time to shop for any accessories you might need."

As they left, Asmo decided they should stop at a cafe, since Beel had likely eaten any food that might have been set aside. Aisling felt a little weird letting Asmo buy her so much, but he waved her off. "It's actually nice to spoil someone other than myself sometimes. And I don't get to spend time alone with you very often! Like, I didn't even know you were a dancer!"

"I took ballet for a few years as a kid. I moved around too much to keep it up, but I kept up teaching myself. Took some classes in college as phys ed credits. Ballroom dancing, bellydancing, hell I even learned to pole dance."

Asmo clapped excitedly, "Oh!! You can teach me! I've wanted to learn belly dancing AND pole dancing but never got around to it. That will be PERFECT! I mean, it seems a shame that someone as beautiful as me doesn't know all the most erotic pastimes, right? And we've all learned ballroom dancing, so you'll always have a partner if you want." He lowered his voice as he leaned in, walking his fingers up her arm, "Personally, I would _love_ to tango with you sometime."

Her D.D.D. went off, flashing Lucifer's name. "I'll keep that in mind. Now, it looks like we're being summoned home." 

As they made their way back to the House, she couldn't help feeling light and happy. Maybe she'd dismissed Asmo out of hand. Beel was great, but Asmo was definitely shaping up to be someone she wanted to spend time with. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on Twitter: @Devildom_Thot  
> Or Tumblr: @devildom-thot
> 
> Also! I started an 18+ chaotic RP server. Small for now, since it's new, but active all the same. Join us!
> 
> https://discord.gg/9tsAndg


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An afternoon with Satan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Walking Wounded playlist](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL6p-0BgdJAfwH3GoTBMTVLKrbV0D9Saz4)
> 
> Relevant song:
> 
> My Baby Loves a Bunch of Authors- Moxy Fruvous

**Sassmodeus-** Can you do me a favor, please?  
**Satanic Panic-** That depends on what it is...  
**Sassmodeus-** Adram just texted me that Aisling's gown is ready. I was supposed to pick it up and take her to get shoes and accessories.  
**Satanic Panic-** So you want ME to take her... shopping.  
**Sassmodeus-** Pleeeeeeease, Solomon needs me and we won't have time before the retreat if we don't do it tonight.  
**Sassmodeus-** I know you don't really like her but she's sooo sweet. I don't trust Mammon, Levi won't go, Beel is busy, and Lucifer terrifies her.  
**Sassmodeus-** *pouting demoji*  
**Satanic Panic-** Oh ffs. Fine.  
**Satanic Panic-** Wait... who says I don't like her?

********

Aisling felt a little nauseous when Satan announced he was taking Asmo's place as her shopping escort. Aisling didn't even really want to do more shopping _anyway_ , but she was looking forward to more time with Asmo. Almost anyone would have been better than Satan, in her opinion. He was just so... stoic. And vaguely condescending in everything he did. He reminded her of her college suitemate- the rich girl who looked down on everyone else. Still, he was polite enough as he offered his arm to her. 

Adram was just as friendly as he'd been the day before, and his excitement to show her the dress he'd made was almost childlike. He made her try it on, and honestly she wouldn't have been surprised if he'd used magic to make the gown. It was gorgeous in its simplicity. It was a black cold-shoulder halter top, with huge billowy sleeves, and purple panels in the front, made of a plush velvet that molded to her frame perfectly. She didn't feel so much like a fairytale princess as an elven queen. She blushed at her reflection, jumping when she heard Satan clear his throat.

"Oh, sorry. I don't mean to take so long."

"I'm in no rush, Aisling. Adram and I are good friends; I don't mind if you take your time. I was just going to say maybe you should take off your gloves to see how it looks without them. "

"I'd prefer not to."

Adram spoke up, reaching for her hands, "Nonsense. How can you get the full effect when wearing these?"

Aisling stubbornly pulled her hands to her chest, holding her hands together and backing away from Adram. Unfortunately she took one step too far and almost fell off the platform. Suddenly she felt Satan's hands on her waist. "Okay, if it's that important, we'll leave it alone. But don't hurt yourself. You're like a skittish kitten."

Aisling blushed and stammered before she rushed to change back into her clothes. Was that really all it took for her to go from uncomfortable to a tittering schoolgirl with a crush? Although, she had to admit she'd been drawn to him from the start, but his clear disdain had quashed that. Or she thought it had, anyway. Apparently it was just hiding until he showed her some basic decency.

Saying good night to Adram, they headed out into the cool Devildom evening. When Satan directed her towards a little strip mall, she spoke up from behind the garment bag hiding most of her face. "Listen, we don't have to do this. The gown is long enough to hide my shoes."

Sstan chuckled and plucked the garment bag from her arms, slinging it over one shoulder and putting his free hand at the small of her back. "Now come on, a lovely gown deserves equally lovely accoutrements, wouldn't you say?"

"Well, maybe.. but..."

"But what?"

She sighed, running a hand over her face. "Well, it's just... you don't LIKE me. And that's fine, but I don't want you to have to spend more time with me than necessary."

He stopped and turned her to look at him. "This is the second time today I've been informed that I don't like you. Where did you get that idea?"

She blushed, unable to meet his gaze. "I dunno... it's just a lot of little things. Your general demeanor says you are annoyed by me. I'm not exactly interesting and I'm kind of obnoxious." She shifted anxiously, chewing on her bottom lip. He brushed away a curl that had escaped from her bun and lifted her chin to meet his eyes.

"I'm sorry I made you feel that way. I don't warm up to others easily, so I imagine I come off as aloof. But I don't dislike you at all. You are a tiny bit obnoxious when you're with Mammon, but I think he has that effect on everyone. I just don't know you well, and don't know how to interact with you." With that he turned her toward a small shop a few places away, ushering her inside. Once inside, they were greeted by a vaguely familiar demoness, whose name Aisling couldn't remember. 

"Satan! Hello! What brings you here?"

"Hello Vanth. Aisling here just got a formal gown for one of Lord Diavolo's balls, and she needs some shoes and accessories to go with it."

Vanth had her change into the gown again, and then sprang into action. In mere minutes Aisling was adorned with black lace pumps, simple black choker with a purple rose pendant, and at Satan's insistence, black lace gloves that reached her elbow. She almost cried at that. He had no idea why she wore gloves all the time, but he made sure she was able to be comfortable even in formal wear. Aisling startled when she felt hands on her shoulders; Satan slowly directed her towards a mirror so she could see the whole getup. "What do you think?"

"I think... that demons are very good at their jobs." 

That drew a laugh from Vanth, and even a small chuckle from Satan. "Well, I think it helps when they have a lovely subject to work with. You look beautiful. Now go change while I pay. I'd like to make a stop at the bookstore before we head home."

Aisling perked up, "Books?!"

Satan raised his eyebrows at her reaction. "Yes. I take it that's okay with you?"

"Yeeeesssss! I rarely get to go to the bookstore here!"

"Well then, let's fix that. Now, get." He gave her a playful shove towards the dressing room and headed to the counter. He was at the entrance when she came out, waiting to usher her to the street. He noticed that the prospect of the bookstore had brightened her quite a bit. He had a specific book in mind, and had intended to simply grab it and go, but she was so happy that he couldn't help simply wandering the store with her. She wasn't well-versed in Devildom literature, so he suggested books from a few different genres. As she stood there with her arms overflowing with books, her face betraying her internal debate as to which one to get, he scooped up the entire armful and deposited it at the register.

"Wait, Satan! That's a lot of money! I can't afford that!"

"I know. But I can." She tried protesting, but he wasn't having any of it. Before long, he handed her a bag nearly overflowing with books. "Onward! I feel like having coffee and pie, how about you?"

"You're not going to let me argue about money, are you?"

"Nope."

She sighed. "Yeah okay, coffee and pie then."

Satan was pleased when they were seated in the cafe a few minutes later, and she had forgotten all about complaining about money, in favor of excitedly sorting through her books. This little human was clearly more of a surprise than he'd anticipated. He watched her as she animatedly chattered on about some of her favorite books and authors from the human world, and similarities she thought some of her new books might have to them. 

"I didn't know you loved books so much." Oh, there went that pretty little flush in her cheeks. He was amused that he could make her blush so easily. 

"Yeah... I actually just got my library science degree. Haven't even had a chance to have a librarian job yet."

A librarian? Satan subtly shifted in his seat. So he had a sexy librarian fantasy. Would anyone expect differently from him? His mind ever so helpfully supplied the image of Aisling in a pencil skirt and sensible heels, glasses dangling precariously from her fingers as she let her hair down and unbuttoned her blouse. She sat on a desk, legs spread, inviting him to duck his head under her skirt, kissing his way up her thighs. Shit. This fantasy was getting way out of hand, and all it had taken was a single sentence. 

He noticed she had grown silent, still blushing, but this time she looked uncomfortable. Gone was the excited little bookworm, and in her place was the quiet woman who thought he hated her. She had put her books back in the bag and was fiddling with her gloves. He'd ruined an entire evening's progress with her because apparently he needed to get laid. Time to get back on track. 

He had zoned out while staring at her, trying to think of a way to bring out the chatterbox from the bookstore, when suddenly he heard gasp softly. "What's wrong, Aisling?"

"I- it's nothing."

"No, please tell me." He reached across the table, gently tugging on the sleeve of her shirt. 

"It's embarrassing."

"Please don't be embarrassed with me. I promise I won't judge you."

"I just hadn't ever really looked too closely at you." She paused, and he raised his eyebrow, waiting for her clarify. "You have literally the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen, okay?" Her words came rushing out and she immediately hid her flaming face in her hands, feeling ridiculous and immature. She heard him move out of his seat, and felt him sit next to her on her side of the booth.

He put an arm around her shoulder, pulling her into a hug. "That's not embarrassing. That's very sweet. And exceptionally flattering. Look at me?" She lifted her head to look him in the eye. "Come on, let's get home. I think this was a lot of Devildom for one day, and you're probably tired."

Later, as he lay bed, he couldn't help letting his mind wander to their afternoon together. He'd had a much better time than he'd expected. He'd have to thank Asmo for forcing him to have some time alone with their human.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on Twitter: @Devildom_Thot


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Walking Wounded playlist](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL6p-0BgdJAfwH3GoTBMTVLKrbV0D9Saz4)  
> Relevant songs:
> 
> Masquerade of the Ghosts  
> Forever and Never- The Vampire  
> Tango Noir
> 
> Aisling's gown:  
> https://moonmaiden-gothic-clothing.co.uk/wiccan-high-priestess-gown

Aisling sighed as Asmo fussed with her hair. He'd insisted on getting her ready for the dance after dinner and honestly, she was so stressed out from this retreat so far that she welcomed a bit of primping. She'd always loved having her hair played with, and she'd been alone for so long that she was pathetically touch-starved, though she tried to hide it. Simeon rested on his bed, half talking to his roommates and half leafing through a book.

Asmo decided he liked her hair down, so he kept it simple, merely pulling some away from her face with a pretty barrette. Aisling was a little wary about letting him put make up on her. She very rarely wore it anyway and he gave the impression of being heavy handed. She nearly gasped when she opened her eyes. She barely looked like she was wearing makeup at all, yet she looked like a completely different person. "I look photoshopped! I've never been this pretty in my entire life!"

Asmo and Simeon traded confused, but amused, glances. "Darling, I just slightly accentuated a couple of features and put on some gloss. You still look like you."

"You don't understand. I'm not-" Aisling stuttered a bit and then simply waved her hand at her reflection in an encompassing gesture, "-this." Asmo pursed his lips, seeming to understand her meaning, and disagree completely. Instead of arguing, he merely went to the wardrobe and pulled out her gown. She was already wearing the undergarments she'd gotten for it, so before she slid her robe off, she reached for the lace gloves Satan had bought her.

Asmo tutted at her. "Those can wait until last. Let's get the dress on first. I need to see how gorgeous you look!"

"But Asmo, I need the gloves. Please. Just let me put those on first."

He narrowed his eyes at her, "why is it so important? Why do you _always_ have to have your arms covered?"

Aisling could feel the panic rising in her, her heart hammering in her chest as she fought to keep her breathing even. This would be a ridiculous time for a panic attack. She could feel tears threatening, and closed her eyes to calm herself. She heard a rustle of fabric from across the room and felt a warm presence next to her before Simeon started putting one of the gloves on her, carefully keeping her arm covered as he did so.

"Here we go, little lamb. Asmo doesn't always get when he's being too... exuberant."

Aisling opened her eyes to gaze into clear blue ones. They seemed like the very sky angels were meant to be part of, or maybe the ocean she loved so much. Simeon's manner was just so calm and serene. If she didn't know Luke, she'd think it was his angelic nature. As it was, she believed it was just Simeon. He gave her a soft smile and patted her hand; when she looked down she noticed he'd put the other glove as well. She hadn't even felt it happening. She looked over to Asmo and reached for the gown, but he slid her robe off and helped her into the gown himself. For once there was no innuendo or "accidental" touches. Once it was on, he hugged her before smoothing it out.

"I'm sorry Aisling. I don't always think before I speak." Asmo knelt in front of her to help her into her shoes as he spoke. When he was finished, he stood and grabbed her necklace from the dresser it was on, coming behind her to put it on. He pressed a soft kiss to her neck after he did the clasp, meeting her eyes in the mirror. "Will you please promise me one thing, though?"

"I don't think I should answer that until I know what you want."

He let out a soft chuckle at her words. "Fair," he said, inclining his head. He turned her to face him, looking her in the eye with uncharacteristic sincerity. "When you're ready to share whatever it is, please tell me first?"

"Oh, how could I say no when you're being all sweet? That's not a fair use of your gifts."

"My powers don't work on you, love."

"No, but your puppy dog eyes do!"

They were all still laughing when Simeon stepped up to them. "All right you two, we should be heading down for dinner. May I escort my lovely roommates to the dining room?"

******

Dinner went by pleasantly enough, but her evening started to sour when Lucifer demanded the first dance with her. There was honestly a moment where she legitimately thought he was going to break her hand by squeezing, and she was so panicked by it that she could barely deny his accusation that she was plotting with Asmo. She probably would have cracked if Solomon hadn't stepped in. Even if he wasn't her first choice of savior, she eagerly welcomed him.

When her dance with him ended, she finally danced with Mammon, even if he did act like he was doing her a favor. It was a shame he insisted on that act, because she could see the interest in his eyes, and might have returned it if he would simply be honest. There was more to Mammon than met the eye, and she wanted to know him as he was. He noticed her wince when he grabbed her hand, demanding to know what had happened. "It's nothing, Mammon. I'm just a klutz."

"No, it was Lucifer, wasn't it?"

"Does it matter?"

"Well yeah! He can't just go around hurtin' ya, can he?"

"It's _fine,_ Mammon. Let it go."

He huffed like he was going to confront his brother, so she leaned in to him. "I swear to the Demon King I will invoke our pact if you try saying anything to Lucifer. Don't test me, Mammon. Please."

His eyes glittered with anger, but he nodded. "Only because ya said please."

"Thank you. And thank you for caring. "

"Wait. Who said I care? Like I'd care about some human!"

Aisling sighed as the song came to a close. "Yes, sure. How could I forget that I'm meaningless? Thank you for the dance. You should probably go wash the stink of human off of you."

He sputtered a bit as she walked away, reaching out to her, but Satan swooped in and escorted her back out on the floor while shooting him a glare, so he dropped his hand and went in the opposite direction.

"Mammon being Mammon again, is he?"

"Of course. I like him and all, but it really gets annoying. Is it so embarrassing that I'm human?"

"No, it's not embarrassing at all. You don't seem to be particularly extraordinary, but I think that works in your favor. No one has any real expectations of you, and you keep surprising us because of that. You keep on our toes, at any rate."

"Thanks? I think?"

"You're welcome. I promise it was a compiment." They danced in silence until the song ended, but he kept a hand on her back as they went and got drinks, then directed her to sit. "How did you hurt your hand? And don't lie to me, I can tell you didn't just fall on it or something."

She fiddled with her drink for a moment before sighing. "Lucifer just held my hand too tightly, that's all."

"Lucifer did that? He hurt you, _again_?"

"He didn't mean to. He just doesn't know his strength."

"Do you honestly think I believe that?"

"I'm asking you to believe it." She steadily held his gaze until he nodded, and she let out the breath she didn't know she was holding.

"I don't believe it was accidental for a single second, but if you want me to leave it alone, I will."

"Thank you."

"My only caveat is that you stay with me. I don't want him having another chance at you. And... maybe I want to spend time with you." Aisling blushed prettily, so he continued. "You look beautiful tonight. I knew you would be, but the jewelry and makeup really show you off. I could do a lot worse than have the most beautiful woman in the room in my company."

Asmo flopped down across from them, startling them both, "I'll allow that since you specified 'woman'. She is definitely the most beautiful woman here, but she still can't beat me."

Solomon sat down, setting a drink in front of Asmo before sipping his own. "I think that's the highest compliment I've ever heard him give," he said with a small smile. Satan looked as if he was going to complain about them when Simeon showed up, quietly sitting next to Aisling.

"And how are you feeling, Aisling?" The angel asked

"I'm doing fine, Simeon. Just needed to take a breather. I've been passed around the dance floor since this started."

"I noticed. Would you mind terribly if I asked you for a dance?"

"Of course I'll dance with you." She turned to Satan, who looked a little put out, and patted his hand. "I'll be right back."

As the song started, Simeon pulled her close. "It seems you've hurt your hand, little lamb. I know it wasn't hurt at dinner, so what happened?"

"Will you promise not to say anything?"

"Of course."

"Lucifer did it when we were dancing. He's angry with me, and wanted me to know it."

"Diavolo would be highly disappointed to hear that."

"I know. And I don't want him finding out. I dont want any attention brought to it. Okay?

"Okay. I promise. But Aisling, if you ever need to be away from them, don't hesitate to call me, okay? You are always welcome to stay in my room."

"Thank you. Now, I should probably return to Satan before he bores a hole in your back."

"Well, I don't blame him for being jealous. You look quite lovely."

"Thank you, angel." She kissed Simeon's cheek before they headed back to their table.

"I've brought your human back in one piece. No need to look so sour now, Satan." Satan blushed as Asmo and Solomon laughed, but since Aisling was leaning into him, settling in under his arm, he couldn't really bring himself to care. They could poke fun all they wanted, but everyone could see that she had intrigued all of the brothers, yet was choosing to spend her time with _him_.

The evening passed rather pleasantly after that. She met some of the brothers' friends, and found some of them to be quite friendly. She hoped ot wasn't just an act, because she had a feeling she could use some friends outside of the House. She was apparently a hot topic, so there was a steady stream of demons coming around to talk to her. Satan stuck by her the whole night, which flustered her a bit, considering just a few days ago she'd been convinced he hated her. Her crush was getting out of control, and of course he kept dancing with her. He held her close and stared at her with those goddamn _eyes_ and she couldn't help being charmed by him. She felt ridiculous, but she took solace in the fact that he seemed a bit charmed by her as well.

Just as she was considering calling it a night, Asmo took her hand and pulled her to the dance floor. "I told you I wanted to tango with you," he said with a wink.

"This dress isn't exactly suitable for tangoing," Aisling laughed.

"We'll make it work. If anything is going to make Satan jealous enough to make a move on you, it will be doing the dance equivalent of fucking you on the dance floor. Don't look at me like that, he's been very possessive of you all night. Are you his date or something?"

"No, he just wanted me by him because Lucifer was mad at me."

"That may be what he said," Asmo pressed himself against her back, sliding his hand down her side, murmuring in her ear, "but if looks could kill, I would be dust right now." Aisling glanced up at their table, where Satan was talking to Solomon and Simeon. But now that Asmo had pointed it out, he looked pinched around the edges. But what if that was just because Asmo put the idea in her head? She couldn't risk it. Asmo spun her out, pulling her tight against his chest. As he dipped her, he kissed the dip in her collarbones. "Trust me. I know lust."

With that, he led her back to the table. Satan regarded her coolly as they sat. "Well that looked fun," he said.

"Yeah, Asmo and I had talked about dance the other day and he wanted to tango. I think I'm going to call it a night though."

"Ooh I'll walk with you!" Asmo cried, jumping up from his seat. Satan stiffened next to Aisling, though she wouldn't have noticed if she hadn't been so close.

"Satan? Are you staying down here?"

"No, I think I'll head to my room and read a bit."

"Walk with me, then?"

"Hey!" Asmo pouted at Aisling's invitation, but given their talk on the dance floor, she wasn't inclined to believe he was all that put out. Simeon decided to call it a night as well, the four of them made their way to their rooms. Satan was quiet and cold, much like he'd been before their outing together. Aisling couldn't help feeling like she'd done something wrong. She was already stressing about her plans for later. She did **not** want to anger Lucifer, but she really needed Asmo to make a pact with her.

As if sensing that she was having an internal meltdown, Simeon looped her arm through his and began chatting about the dance. He was so calm, all the time. At first Aisling had been intimidated by him. He was a literal angel, after all. But he was just so sweet, and his lighthearted conversation was just what she needed. Satan's room was past their's, so he kept walking when Asmo and Simeon went in. Aisling caught his sleeve with her fingers, making him stop and look at her. "Good night, Satan. I'm glad I stuck by you. I had fun."

He shrugged her hand off of him and grunted. "Yes, well..." he abruptly turned and left without finishing his statement. Aisling felt tears threatening to gather, but took a few deep breaths to compose herself before entering her room. She had much bigger worries tonight. Her moody demon crush's bad attitude would have to wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on Twitter: @Devildom_Thot


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aisling runs into Satan after waking from a nightmare. Shmoop ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *********** PLEASE READ THESE NOTES BEFORE READING!!!!!! TRIGGER WARNING*************
> 
> The beginning of this chapter is potentially VERY triggering. There is a bit of gore, and child abuse/murder. It will eventually be relevant to Aisling's backstory, but I will put a non-descriptive summary in the end notes for anyone who feels they might not be able to handle it. You can just start after the asterisk.
> 
> [ Walking Wounded playlist](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL6p-0BgdJAfwH3GoTBMTVLKrbV0D9Saz4)
> 
> Relevant songs-  
> All Nightmare Long- Metallica  
> Moonchant- Marie Bruce  
> A Witch's Tale- Peter Gundry

_The heat from the flames was unbearable. As she sat on the floor, crying, watching everything burn around her, her father came in. His skin was blackened, bubbling and peeling away from his body. She tried to pull away as he reached for her, but he grabbed her hair and shoved her into the cage. The metal was so hot it instantly seared her skin, causing her to cry out._

_"Shut up, bitch," he said as he kicked the cage with a still flaming foot. She looked up to his face, only to find most of the skin had come off, leaving a grisly visage behind. His eyes were starting to melt, oozing onto his cheeks. She screamed and covered her head as charred skin began falling on her._

_"I WASN'T HERE! IT WASN'T YOU WHO DIED!! THIS ISN'T REAL!" She shouted. The door to the cage opened and when she opened her eyes the room was fine. No flames, no damage, not even heat. She looked at the man next to her, only to find his skin still peeling off, strings of fluid barely connecting it to his body. He grabbed her by the hair once more and, with superhuman strength, threw her into the wall. She hit with a sickening crunch, blood gushing from her nose. Again, he used a hold on her hair to bring her head back and smash into the wall repeatedly._

_"This is what happens when little girls are bad." He sounded sad, but kept bashing her face against the wall. She was in agony, choking on her blood as she felt the slimy, sickening feeling of his burnt flesh getting caught in her hair._

_"Pease Daddy. Pease stop! I be good!" the child cried. She was so confused. Hadn't she just been bigger? Why is daddy mad? She can't remember, so all she does is scream._

_Finally it stops. She turns and sees her daddy is gone. Who is this mean looking man with the red eyes and funny dot on his forehead? Maybe he could help her? She crawled to him, coughing up blood and trailing it behind her. "Pease, mister. My daddy hurted me. Pease help. "_

_He reached for her, taking her hand in his. As he lifted her, he started squeezing. "Ow, mister! Pease stop!"_

_He simply squeezed harder, feeling her ribs snap under the pressure. "I told you there would be no mercy."_

*******

Aisling jolted awake, covered in sweat and tears. She tried desperately to calm her breathing, but she couldn't get enough air. Her chest started to hurt from her hyperventilating. She picked up a fluffy pillow Asmo had bought her when they went to Majolish, hugging it close, pretending it was her cat. Eventually her breathing evened out, but she was still shaking. She decided to brave Lucifer's ire and make herself some tea. When she opened her door, she was startled to find Satan there, hand poised to knock.

"Did you need something?" She snapped. It had been a week since the retreat and he'd been hot and cold the whole time. She wasn't in the mood for whatever mind games he wanted to play.

"I thought I heard you crying, I wanted to make sure you were okay," he said softly. His face was all sincere concern, brows furrowed with worry. His gaze was too soft, too caring, and she hiccuped as a sob broke free. Gentle hands turned her around, leading her back to bed. He propped himself up on her pillows, and gathered her in his arms. She buried her face in his chest, his sweater getting damp from the tears she was desperately trying to hide. "What happened, Aisling?"

"It's nothing. I have nightmares sometimes, that's all."

"Do you want to tell me about it?"

She paused, considering taking him up on his offer, but she'd already shown too much weakness by breaking down. No one needed to know the horrors in her head. She thought she might spill it anyway if she opened her mouth, so she just shook her head no. He hummed in disapproval, but simply hugged her a tiny bit tighter instead of saying anything.

He ran his hands up and down her back soothingly, and slowly her shaking and crying stopped. He thought maybe she was falling asleep, but she pushed away from him to sit up. She wiped her face with her hands, refusing to look at him. "I'm sorry about that. I'm sure you were headed to bed, so I'm sorry I kept you up with my weak human foolishness."

He sighed and lightly grabbed her chin, making her look at him. Her eyes were still shining with unshed tears, and the moon was bright enough that he could how red and splotchy her face was, but she stared at him with steely defiance.

"You aren't weak, and it isn't foolishness. You don't have to tell me but I doubt this was a run-of-the-mill nightmare. At any rate, I wasn't headed to bed anyway. I was actually going out for a walk."

"This late?"

"Well, yes. Tonight is the Super Blood Moon. It happens very rarely, so I like to catch it when it's at its highest. Would you like to join me? "

She was still a bit annoyed by his recent behavior, but her heart was having a hard time staying angry when he was being so sweet. And a walk might just relax her enough to sleep. "Yeah that sounds perfect, actually. Let me just wash my face real quick. Crying always leaves me feeling gross."

"Let me check." He grasped her chin, turning her face this way and that. "Nope, just beautiful."

She flushed and rolled her eyes. "That was **so** cheesy," she said with a soft laugh. He waited on her bed, standing up as she came out of the bathroom. When she got within reach, her took her chin in hand once more, pretending to study her face.

"Just as I suspected. Still beautiful."

She laughed, a little more brightly this time, rolling her eyes again. "You really are a cheeseball. Let me get my glasses, sweet talker."

He was pleased that his ploy had worked. She was already looking calmer and happier. His heart ached at the thought of his spitfire human hurting. When she came back, glasses on and sweater in hand, he ushered her quietly into the hall. They managed to sneak out without alerting Lucifer, breaking out into soft giggles when they got far enough away from the House. She slipped on her sweater, already getting a bit chilled, and they set off on their moonlit walk.

Aisling knew he'd only invited her to be polite, but it felt so romantic. His arm was casually draped over her shoulders, giving her the opportunity to snuggle into his side. He was warm, and he smelled fantastic. She inhaled through her nose deeply, wanting to embed that smell in her memory.

"Are you... smelling me?" He asked with an amused smirk. He wouldn't have said anything but he just really loved when she blushed. And she certainly didn't disappoint this time.

"Sorry. You just smell really good."

"Don't be sorry. It's cute," he hugged her close and brushed a kiss over the top of her head. She shivered at the action. Having him so close was making her heart race. They walked in silence for a while, coming up on a clearing along the wooded path. It was completely bathed in moonlight and Satan pulled her over to a spot where they could see the moon perfectly. He laid his blazer in front of a tree and sat down, gesturing for her sit between his outstretched legs. "I have to keep you from getting cold, don't I?" He said with a mischievous smile.

"I suppose it is a bit chilly," she answered as she sank to the ground. He pulled her flush against his chest, arms wrapped around her as he rested his head against hers.

"Aisling, I wanted to apologize to you. I haven't exactly been inviting or consistent with you. I'm giving myself whiplash, so I can't imagine what it is doing to you." He held her tighter as he considered his next words. "I'm having a hard time dealing with what I feel for you, and I'm not handling it well."

"What you're saying is that you've been an asshole. I've noticed," she said flatly. For a moment he considered pushing her away in annoyance, but really, that's the kind of behavior he'd been talking about. And she wasn't wrong.

"Yes, I've been an asshole. And I don't want to be. Not to you. What I **want** is to know you. You've spent so much more time with my brothers than with me, and I feel like I'm playing catch-up."

"Well I mean, I thought you hated me."

"I know. I'm not blaming you for spending time with people who had actually made an effort to include you. But I'd like to start making up for lost time."

She snuggled back as if she could get closer to him, and he kissed the top of her head. "I'd like that too, Satan."

After that they fell silent. Her fingers absentmindedly played with his as they enjoyed the calm quiet of the night, and he took the time to really appreciate the feel of her in his arms. Eventually her hands stopped moving and he thought maybe she'd fallen asleep, but instead she started singing to herself quietly.

_See the moon tonight_  
_Smiling down on me_  
_As I cast my circle of infinity_  
_When the moon shines bright_  
_Goddess calls to me_  
_And I dance in the circle of her love_  
_And I dance in the circle of her love_

_As a lady she tiptoes, shy with her light_  
_She is modest and pure as she grazes the night_  
_With opal translucence the mother smiles_  
_The bright orb of radiance enchants and beguiles_

_Shrouded in cloud, the crone slowly wanes_  
_She ferries off souls as the darkness gains_  
_As I dance in the circle I offer my love_  
_For I'm bathed in the light of the lady above_  
_Eternal immortal the goddess remains_  
_And the cycle of moonlight begins once again_

_Look to the moon tonight_  
_Shining down on me_  
_As I chant out a circle of infinity_  
_Now the moon beams bright_  
_Shining down on me_  
_As I dance with her shadow in the dark_  
_As I sing to the goddess of my heart_

_Look to the moon tonight_  
_Shining down on me_  
_As I chant out a circle of infinity_  
_As the moon beams bright_  
_Shining down on me_  
_As I dance with her shadow in the dark_  
_As I sing to the goddess of my heart_  
_As I sing to the goddess of my heart_

"That's lovely," he murmured. She startled, liked she'd forgotten he was there. He chuckled at her, "Forget about me?"

"No, I guess I just thought you wouldn't hear me."

"I'm a demon, kitten. My hearing is far better than yours."

"Yeah, I guess I forgot that. Anyway, I dabbled in a few pagan religions before I decided I was just atheist. But I still loved the moon. Of course, now that I'm here I have to reevaluate everything I thought I knew."

"How so?"

"I didn't believe in god, or angels, or demons... or anything, really. Clearly all of those things exist. What else was I wrong about?"

"I think that pretty much covers it. You had everything major incorrect, there's not a lot left of much importance."

"Oh hush." She lazily raised her hand to hit his chest at his teasing, but he grabbed it and kissed her fingers instead, intertwining them with his own. "You know, you're much sweeter than I thought you would be."

"Don't let anyone know. I have a reputation to maintain."

"Sure thing. Can't let anyone know you're cuddly with a human, right?"

"No. Just can't have anyone knowing I'm cuddly at all. I'm Wrath, after all. Besides, it's rare that I find this side of myself."

"Aww, does that mean you've been saving your cuddles for me?"

"And cats."

"I think I just swooned."

Satan hadn't genuinely laughed and smiled this much in a very long time. It felt good. He wished he could stay right here forever, with the blood moon above him and Aisling in his arms, sassing him. Unfortunately it was getting much too late, and he could feel her shivering, so he decided it was time to go.

"Come on kitten. We should head home."

She looked put out, but as he stepped away from her to pick up his jacket, she was suddenly aware of how cold she was. She hadn't noticed, having him wrapped around her had kept her plenty warm. Once they started walking again, he draped his arm across her shoulders once more, pulling her close so he could keep her warm. They walked in contented silence until they got home, and Satan walked her to her room. They said their goodnights, but as he turned to walk away she caught his sweater in her hand.

"Will you stay with me?"

"If that's what you want. But I-"

She grabbed his hand and pulled him in, pausing before they reached her bed. "Wait you probably need something to sleep in."

"Yes."

"Okay, but come back?"

"Of course I will. You asked me to stay, I'm going to stay. " He kissed her forehead before heading to his room. She took the moment find something suitable, since she normally just slept in underwear. She flushed at the idea of wearing so little when sharing the bed with Satan.

"Now is not the time to be thinking that!" She quickly grabbed a loose t-shirt and pair of shorts, hurriedly pulling them on just as Satan knocked on her door. When she opened the door, she pulled him in and kissed him. When she stepped back, he was blushing.

"Sorry, I don't know why I did that. It's the whole, romantic walk in the moonlight, and the cuddling, I guess it got to me."

He pulled her into another gentle kiss, letting go before it could start heating up. "Don't ever apologize for kissing me. I can't imagine a scenario where I wouldn't want it."

Now she was the one blushing, and she couldn't figure out how to respond to that. So she pulled him to the bed instead. When he got comfortable on his back, he opened his arms and laughed a bit when she practically dove into him. With one last kiss to the top of her head, he settled in to sleep, ready to protect her should any nightmares return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The nightmare: Aisling is in a burning room, her father comes in and locks her in a cage. Reality warps, she's a child again, and her father slams her into a wall. As she's crying for help, Lucifer comes and kills her. 
> 
> Everything after that is pure shmoop so enjoy!
> 
> Find me on Twitter: @Devildom_Thot


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get heated with Satan. Asmo is a gossip. Diavolo drops a bomb.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this is moving too quickly, but these people just refuse to go at my pace. This was supposed to be a slow burn and they said, "Nope. We're horny."
> 
> Also this chapter is a monster. I had to split it in two, but have finished the second part yet. Even with splitting it this is pretty long. I probably should have split it sooner but, exhaustion. Hope it's okay! Let me know if you find any glaring errors!
> 
> [ Walking Wounded playlist](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL6p-0BgdJAfwH3GoTBMTVLKrbV0D9Saz4)
> 
> Relevant song: Temptation- The Tea Party

Satan woke early the next morning wrapped around Aisling. She clung to the arm around her waist, as if trying to hold him there. He nosed his way through her hair to pepper light kisses on her neck. She smiled in her sleep, humming happily and clutching his arm more tightly to her. It made made him smile in return, happy that his presence elicited such a reaction even in her sleep. Unfortunately he needed to use the bathroom, so he carefully extricated himself from her grasp to take care of that. 

When he returned, she'd rolled to her stomach, brow furrowed and a slight pout on her face. He chuckled to himself, carefully climbing back in the bed. He reached for her outstretched arm to pull it over him, when something on the inside of her forearm caught his attention. As he pulled her closer he noticed her arm was littered with scars, most of them looking like gouges. _This must be why she always wears long gloves, _he mused. He gently traced one of the angriest scars, wondering how she got them. Suddenly the arm was jerked out of his grasp, and Aisling was huddling against the wall looking a little frightened and a lot angry.__

__"What the fuck are you doing?" She snapped._ _

__"I'm sorry. I was just getting back into bed and was going to pull you closer to me."_ _

__Slowly she started calming down, coming back to him and cautiously tucking herself under his arm. "No I'm sorry. If I'd been more awake I wouldn't have been such a bitch. It's just that in my experience, having a man touching me while I sleep is never a good thing. I know I can trust you, I'm just not used to you being in my bed and so my subconscious freaked out."_ _

__It took a moment, but when the implication of her words clicked with Satan, he started to get angry. He closed his eyes and took slow, deep breaths because this would be the absolute worst time to let his wrath take over. He heard water running in Aisling's bathroom and realized he'd somehow missed her getting off the bed. When she came back, he pulled her on top of him and wrapped his arms around her. She squeaked and gave him an incredibly confused look._ _

__"I'm sorry Aisling. I just really wanted to hold you."_ _

__"I won't say no to that!" she laughed, adjusting herself so she could comfortably lay her head on his chest. The warmth of her body and even breathing finally helped him get a firm hold on his anger. As his mind cleared, he noticed she'd stuck her hands up the back of his shirt. He had no idea how he missed that, considering her hands were ice cold. She was absentmindedly sketching random shapes on his skin with the pads of her fingers, and it caused a shiver to run down his spine. He was trying to figure how to subtly shift his hips away so she wouldn't feel his burgeoning erection, but he was too slow. She pushed herself up, looking like she wanted to say something to him, and the movement planted her right on his groin. A wicked grin appeared on her face as she wiggled her hips on his hardening cock. "Well, good morning."_ _

__"Sorry, I was hoping you wouldn't notice."_ _

__"Well I'm glad I did. Unless I'm not the reason for it, in which case I'll leave you alone."_ _

__"Of course you're the reason for it. You've been straddling me and touching my back."_ _

__"Ah, your back is sensitive?"_ _

__He groaned as she slowly started grinding her hips against him. Evil minx that she was, she put her hands up his shirt once more, stroking his lower back. After what felt like hours of her teasing, he finally snapped, pulling her to him for a ravenous kiss. His dick twitched at her sweet moans, and he slid his hands down to grip her ass. She broke the kiss to pull off her shirt, bringing his hands to her breasts._ _

__"Oh kitten, you're perfect." He massaged her breasts, holding them up so he could run the pads of thumbs across her pebbled nipples. She started tugging at the hem of his shirt, so he pushed her away enough that he could sit up and take it off. The change in position settled her more firmly on his cock, and they both moaned at the sensation._ _

__"Please fuck me Satan. I'm so fucking wet for you."_ _

__He shuddered at her words, pushing her off of him and onto to her back. "Oh yeah? I think I should check for myself." He slowly moved his hand down to her shorts, teasing her with his touch. She threw her leg over his, opening herself to his questing fingers. He brushed his hand over the material of her shorts, using his long fingers to stroke her covered sex. Her shorts were such a thin material that her juices were leaking through them. He growled, "You really _are_ wet for me. You've soaked through your shorts already." _ _

__He moved the crotch of her shorts to the side, exposing her to his touch. Sliding one finger along her slit produced an obscenely wet sound, and he teased around her opening before entering her with his finger. He lowered his head to whisper in her ear, "I'm not going to fuck you today. The first time I take you, I plan on taking my time. I'm going to learn every inch of your body with my hands **and** my mouth. I'm going to make you come until you feel like you're going mad, and _then_ I'll let you have my cock._ _

__He added another finger inside her as he spoke, making her whine in overwhelming pleasure. Their position meant his fingers rubbed against her clit as he fucked her with them. She threw her head back at the dual sensation, blindly groping at him to wrap her hand around his cock. He pulled his fingers from her body, earning himself a dissatisfied groan as her pending orgasm was abruptly halted. He stood to take his pants off, tugging her shorts off of her while he was at it. He stopped to just look her over- her flushed skin, her lips swollen from his kisses, hair fanning out around her, all adding up to one of the hottest sights he could recall ever seeing._ _

__As he watched, she slid two fingers inside of herself, using the other hand to pinch at her nipple. He wanted to dive in and taste her, but the sight was just too much. He lightly stroked his cock as he watched her pleasure herself._ _

__"Satan please..."_ _

__"Please what?"_ _

__"Get over here and make me come. You feel so much better than I do."_ _

__He chuckled to himself, settling himself between her thighs and burying his face in her core. She gasped and moaned when he entered her with his tongue. She felt him smile against her as she desperately chased her orgasm. She brought her hands up to her chest, twisting and pinching her nipples. Satan groaned into her as he watched her play with her breasts. He moved one hand to toy with her clit, while the fingers of the other hand joined his tongue inside her. The feel of tongue _and_ fingers sent her flying over the edge. He groaned at the sensation of her clenching around him. _ _

__As she came down from her high, he decided to leave love bites on her inner thighs. Suddenly her D.D.D. started ringing. "Isn't that Lucifer's ringtone?" She nodded, still breathing heavily. "You should probably answer that then."_ _

__She shot him a glare, and he bit her thigh harder than before, making her jump. Trying to calm her breathing, she answered just as her voicemail was about to pick up. As soon as she answered, he began eating her out once more. She stifled a gasp, and threw him another glare, which turned into her throwing her head back when he wrapped his lips around her clit and sucked. Somehow she was managing to sound almost completely normal, despite how close she seemed to be to another orgasm. "Yeah, 30 minutes, got it."_ _

__She set her phone down and gave herself over to her orgasm. Her thighs shook around his head as she bit her hand to keep from shouting. Eventually Satan sat up, wiping her mess from his face and licking his fingers clean. "What did Lucifer want?"_ _

__"Apparently he and I have been called for a meeting with Diavolo. And then he wants to cash in that dinner he says he owes me from when he tried to kill me. So I need to hurry up and shower. Come with me?"_ _

__"Not today, kitten. You'll never get out in time if I go in there with you."_ _

__She crawled to his end of the bed, reaching out to stroke his weeping cock. She licked the precome gathered at the head, causing Satan to inhale sharply. He gently pulled her up and away from his cock. "As much as I want you to stay there, you need to get ready to go."_ _

__"But you didn't get yours, and I want to blow you." She pouted._ _

__"That's fine. I can wait. I don't plan on this being the only time we do this." He pulled her into a gentle kiss, resting his forehead against hers for a moment. "I look forward to having these pretty lips wrapped around me. Now go take your shower. You wouldn't want Lucifer and Diavolo smelling sex on you, would you?" He gave her one last kiss, turned her towards her bathroom, and smacked her ass. She pouted one last time before rushing to her shower. He considered jerking off right here in her bed, but decided if she happened to finish her shower and see him, she'd never get dressed. He had a very uncomfortable walk to his room awaiting him._ _

__*******_ _

__**Aisling- ASMO HAAAALP! I need you in my room ASAP! Pleeeeeeease? *pouting demoji*** _ _

__Fortunately, it wasn't a hair-washing day, and she had waxed her legs with Asmo just the other day, so she cut her shower time by about 75%. Still, she needed a bit of makeup and she had NO idea what to wear. Luckily, Asmo responded to her desperate plea for help and was in her room not two minutes after she texted him._ _

__As soon as he walked in, he stopped short and sniffed the air. "You got laid?!"_ _

__"Not quite."_ _

__"Ooooh. I see. Needed some alone time."_ _

__"Nope."_ _

__For a moment he looked confused, but then it clicked in his head and he excitedly ran to her and grabbed her shoulders. Luckily for him, she was just dusting on some powder, because her hand smeared across her face. "Dude, be glad I wasn't doing eyeliner or something. I'd have been _pissed_. "_ _

__"Sorry. You look great though. Anyway, before I ask what you need me for, am I right in assuming Satan finally got his head out of his ass and made a move?" Aisling blushed and nodded, causing him to squeal excitedly. "YESSSSS! I knew he couldn't hold out for long. Now, you seem like you're in a rush, but later you and I are going to have a nice chat, because you have to tell me everything!"_ _

__"Of course! Anyway, Lucifer told me that he and I had been called to Diavolo's for a meeting, but he also wants to cash in the dinner out that he thinks he owes me for trying to kill me. He gave me 30 minutes and I'm down to 15. I have like half my face left to do and I have no idea what to wear. Will you please work your magic on my closet while I finish making my face presentable?"_ _

__He clapped his hands together, practically bouncing on his toes. "Oh you don't even have to ask! I love dressing you up!" With that he rushed to start rifling through her clothes. "Do you know where he's taking you?"_ _

__"Not a clue. "_ _

__"Okay, so... appropriate enough to see Diavolo, nice enough to be okay in Ristorante Six, and casual enough to not feel awkward in Hell's Kitchen..." he trailed off, muttering to himself as he pulled out various pieces. Just as she put the finishing touches on her face he made a triumphant sound. "I have the perfect outfit!"_ _

__Laying on her bed was a purple-and-grey plaid bodycon dress, with a soft, dove-grey bolero. "Hmm... I'm gonna have to change my bra if I'm wearing that dress."_ _

__"Start getting dressed, I'll find you a bra that will go with that. "_ _

__Nodding, Aisling shrugged out of her robe and shimmied into the dress. It was much more form fitting than she was comfortable with, but it almost reached her knees and she liked the colors. Asmo had bought it on the day they'd gone hunting for dresses, and she had figured it was the closest thing to demure that he'd buy. She left the top of it draped around her waist so she could easily change her bra. Suddenly there was a strapless bra being dangled in her face. "Will you help me with the clasps?" She asked. He blushed and nodded as she turned around._ _

__"If you were anyone else, I'd think you were trying to entice me. But we both know you wouldn't even have to try. It's a shame that Satan got to you first, because now I'll never have a chance." As he spoke, they quickly got her bras switched out and the dress fully on. In no time at all she was decked out with sheer stockings, grey heeled ankle boots, and a simple silver chain necklace. Asmo picked up the bolero to help her put it on. In her rush, she forgot to be concerned about hiding her arms, and he paused in the middle of helping her. He picked the arm not covered and inspected it._ _

__"This is why you wear gloves?" His voice was small and sad. She'd never heard him that way before. She sighed in defeat. Guess she couldn't hold out on telling him about herself anymore._ _

__"Yes. And I promise I'll tell you all about it later but I really need to go before Lucifer storms in here." As if on cue, her D.D.D. went off. Asmo nodded, placing a gentle kiss on her arm and getting the other sleeve on._ _

__"You look lovely, Aisling."_ _

__"Thank you for helping me!" She donned her glasses and rushed out to the entryway, colliding into Lucifer as he was headed to her room to scold her. He grabbed her to prevent her from falling on her ass, raised a disapproving eyebrow and ushered her out the door._ _

__There was an uncomfortable silence for a few moments, and she pulled out her DDD, intent on reading the newest book she'd downloaded. That idea was short-lived, as Lucifer finally cleared his throat. "You look, uh, lovely."_ _

__She replied, fully intending to answer with a simple thank you, but his pinched face struck her as hilarious. She snorted out an uncontrollable burst of laughter before she managed to control herself. "Man, giving me a compliment was like pulling teeth to you, wasn't it?"_ _

__"No, I simply wasn't sure what to say."_ _

__"Lucifer, you don't have to fill the silence. You don't even have to take me out later if talking to me is so painful for you."_ _

__"Would you kindly stop putting words in my mouth?" he seethed. She quickly nodded, curling into herself and looking out of the passenger window. When they reached the castle, he told her to stay put, coming around to her side and opening the door for her. He blocked her way so she couldn't get out, crouching in front of her and taking her hand. "Aisling, are you afraid of me?"_ _

__"Terrified."_ _

__He looked taken aback, before smirking. "Well, you're honest, I'll give you that. But listen, I'm never not going to be frightening. I'm a demon. That being said, I don't want to negatively impact your stay here. I know I'm not as carefree as my brothers, but I promise I'm not as stiff and boring as they would make it seem. I'm not completely unapproachable. So please, let me know if there's some way I can be a little less...terrifying."_ _

__Aisling didn't know how to respond, so she simply nodded. He stood and stepped back, holding out his hand to help her out of the car. The door opened before they even knocked, so they just walked in. Barbatos greeted them, and led them to Diavolo's office, where the Prince was hunched over some papers. He looked up when Barbatos cleared his throat, shooting to his feet to come greet them._ _

__"Hello Lucifer! Aisling, you are looking especially lovely today. What's the occasion?"_ _

__"No occasion, really, sir. Lucifer wanted to take me to dinner when we were done here, that's all."_ _

__Diavolo puts his hands on her shoulders, forcing her to look up at him. Damn he was tall. Even in heels she didn't reach his shoulders. "Aisling, O thought I told you to drop the 'sir.'"_ _

__"Sorry sir. I forgot."_ _

__"You know I can tell when you're lying, right?"_ _

__"Yes, my lord."_ _

__He caught the little smirk on her face and laughed. "Now you're just being cheeky."_ _

__"Perhaps, sir."_ _

__He clapped her on the back with a laugh, causing her to stumble. He never seemed to remember his immense strength. Lucifer smoothly reached out and caught her before she fell, leading her over to Diavolo's desk and holding a chair for her. Diavolo watched the little exchange before sitting down in his own chair._ _

__"Oooh, I get what dinner is all about now. It's like that is it?"_ _

__It took a moment for his guests to puzzle out his meaning, but when they did they both immediately started denying it. He wasn't inclined to believe them until Lucifer said, "I believe she has her eye set on Satan."_ _

__"Is that so? And do you think Satan reciprocates?"_ _

__Aisling's face was as red as his jacket. He decided to stop teasing her before her brain exploded. He winked and said, "Well, keep me posted. I always enjoy a bit of gossip." Okay, NOW he was done teasing her. "Shall we get down to business?"_ _

__Lucifer looked relieved that this was finally going in the right direction. "Yes, lets. What did you need us here for?"_ _

__"We're getting a transfer student. And she's going to stay with you at the House."_ _


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting with Diavolo, dinner with Lucifer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is mostly dialogue
> 
> [ Walking Wounded playlist](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL6p-0BgdJAfwH3GoTBMTVLKrbV0D9Saz4)
> 
> Relevant song: The Process of Getting to Know You - Rob Scallon

_"We're getting a transfer student. And she's going to stay with you at the House."_

There was a moment of stunned silence, until Aisling spoke up. "I'm sorry, what now?"

Diavolo smiled, even as Lucifer nudged her foot for being too informal. Even still, Lucifer couldn't help but speak up as well. "What she means, my lord, is that this is a bit of a surprise to us."

Diavolo shot her a wink, replying, "I think what she meant was 'I'm sorry what now.' Anyway, I realize this is sudden, but Asa is coming in three weeks. She's in a vulnerable place and had serious issues at her last school. So she's coming here under my protection, and I don't think it would be safe to put her straight in Purgatory Hall. The angels and Solomon would look after her, I'm sure. But I feel the House of Lamentation would be far safer."

"So... is she a witch or something?" Aisling asked. "Because she doesn't really sound like a demon, to me."

"She's an eaudemon." Lucifer gasped quietly at Diavolo's words, confusing Aisling even more. "Eaudemons are good demons. I realize it sounds like an oxymoron but it's true. They don't have quite as strict a moral code as angels, but they do tend to be kind and compassionate. Generally soft spoken."

"Honestly it sounds you're describing Simeon."

"You aren't too far off," came Lucifer's voice. "Most angels are far more like Luke than Simeon. Simeon really does have more of an eaudemon's temperament than an angel's."

Diavolo nodded and turned back to Aisling. "See, millennia ago, before I was around, it was fairly evenly split. Demons and eaudemons were essentially yin and yang. Equal but opposite. But when my father was young, he was eager to make a name for himself. He had a lot of anger in him, and decided there shouldn't be any such thing as a "nice" demon. So he rounded up as many eaudemons as he could and exterminated them. Still, a good number of them escaped to the human realm before he closed all contact. It's also considered to be a genetic mutation, so every now and again a new one is born. But these days they are very rare. Most of the ones chased away by my father's tyranny simply went off the grid and lived as humans. Most of the ones who came back try to keep a very low profile, though the longer I'm in charge, the safer they seem to find life here."

Aisling stared at him for a long moment before asking, "So how did you end up so sweet?"

Diavolo blushed and sheepishly shrugged. "He went to sleep when I was very young. I was mostly raised by Barbatos." He glanced over at his steward, who had chosen that moment to bring them tea. 

"Oh, that makes sense then. Barbatos is pretty sweet himself," she said with a wink at the quiet demon, causing him to blush. 

"I don't know about that, miss, but I tried my best with him." 

"Must you flirt with everyone?" came Lucifer's quiet growl.

She leaned over and put a hand on his arm. "Are you jealous? Because you're too pretty to be jealous." He huffed and grumbled that he was not pretty OR jealous, but Aisling saw a little blush on his face as well, and grinned. She turned back to Diavolo, "So... I get why you'd want her with the brothers, and I get why you needed Lucifer. But why am I here?"

"Maybe I just wanted to see your pretty face."

"Smooth, sir. But no really, what do you need from me?"

"Because my wanting her at the House has just as much to do with you as it does the brothers. You're a good person, Aisling. I think you could make life here a lot easier for her. And I think having another woman around will help her relax."

"I mean, I'll try..."

"And I'm sure you'll succeed. In no time at all, you've managed to charm half the Devildom. I'm pretty sure even Barbatos here would fight to protect you, even without my orders." The poor butler coughed at that, almost dropping a teacup. Diavolo pressed on, "If you've managed to wrangle these cantankerous bastards, you can handle Asa."

Lucifer was silently fuming, and bristled even more at being called a cantankerous bastard. Aisling leaned over the arm of her chair and planted a kiss on his cheek. "Aww, they aren't so bad."

Diavolo laughed, making Lucifer glare harder. "No, I guess they're not. Anyway, I'll let the two of you go to your dinner." When they reached the front entrance, he clapped Lucifer on the back as he said goodbye, and bent over to kiss Aisling's hand. "And you, my dear. If Satan tires of you, feel free to return here in that dress."

"That is QUITE enough of that!" Lucifer placed his hand at the small of her back and turned her towards the door. When they got settled in the car, Lucifer sat silently for a moment before starting it up. Aisling suddenly felt incredibly nervous. 

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For teasing. I know better by now than to touch you. And I got too comfortable with Lord Diavolo..."

"You did nothing wrong. Well, you did get too comfortable with Lord Diavolo but he loves it. He hates when people are formal with him; he wants everyone to see him as a friend. Especially you, Aisling. He may have been teasing with his flirting but if I turned around and left you on his doorstep he would take you straight to bed."

Aisling felt her face heating up, unable to respond. Lucifer had spoken to her more today than probably her entire time here. And even though she really did only have eyes for Satan, the thought of a Prince wanting her gave her a bit of a thrill. "I doubt that."

"I don't, and I've known him for thousands of years. A beautiful, intelligent woman with a sharp wit and a blatant disregard for formality is 100% his type."

"I thought you were his type." The words flew out of her mouth, completely unbidden, and she immediately slapped her hand over her mouth and slid down in her seat, completely mortified. Lucifer pulled into the parking lot at a restaurant she didn't recognize, and simply sat in silence. Aisling thought he was gearing up to rip into her, but when she sat up she realized his shaking was not rage, but silent laughter.

"You really do not have a brain-to-mouth filter, do you?" He finally asked with a soft chuckle. 

"I'm really sorry, Lucifer. I did NOT intend to say that. I didn't mean anything by it, I promise!"

He just laughed harder, probably the most carefree sound she'd ever heard from him. "Of course you meant something by it. My brothers put it into your head that Lord Diavolo and I are an item. And I'll tell you a secret-" he motioned for her to come nearer and spoke directly in her ear, "we are."

With that, he got out of the car and came around to open the door for her. She took his hand so he could help her out, taking a second to straighten her clothes. "You know, I don't even care if that's true or not because that's fucking hot."

He laughed once more and now that she had a clearer view of him, she thought he was unbearably beautiful. He always was, of course, but he usually looked more like a cold marble statue. Beautiful, but untouchable. Laughter brought him to life. She hoped he really was in a relationship with Diavolo, because she couldn't think of anyone better suited to bringing out this side of Lucifer. 

Once they were settled in at their table and Lucifer had put in their orders, he sat back and studied her silently. She fidgeted with her sleeves, unsure of what to say. It seemed like their previous topic would be the last thing he'd want to discuss in a public place, but she wasn't sure what to bring up now.

"You know, we haven't really spent time together alone. It occurs to me that I don't actually know you very well." Oh. Apparently he was going to lead the conversation. Okay. "I know the day to day things. I know what was on your sheet when I chose you. But that's still 26 years of your history that's a mystery to me."

"I'm surprised that Beel didn't tell you everything he knew about me."

"I'm sure you've noticed he isn't much of a talker. He prefers to observe. And he's fiercely loyal to those he loves. You managed to work your way very high on that list of people when you shared his room, so he would never share anything he thought was said in confidence."

"He is very sweet. You guys are lucky to have him as a brother."

"I'd include yourself in that statement, as well. He has clearly embraced you as part of the family. But we aren't here to talk about Beel."

"We're here to interrogate me about myself?"

"No, we're here so I can get to know a friend a little better."

"I had no idea we were friends. Aren't I a little below your station?"

"Perhaps I thought so, in the beginning. But you've proven yourself to be an interesting companion to have around."

"Okay so... what do you want to know about me?"

"Whatever you want to tell me. I know your favorite color is purple, that you Iove books, you have a blatant disregard for rules when you feel they are wrong, you will face down murderous demons to protect those you care about, and that you're feisty. So, what else?"

"Uh... not much. I'm a dancer. Well, amateur dancer. I love animals. Turtles are my favorite. It actually really hurts my heart that I don't have any animals around me here. I recently got my degree in Library Science, but hadn't managed to land a librarian job yet. I've been on my own since I was 17. I think that pretty much covers it. I'm not really all that interesting."

"I have a hard time believing that."

Aisling shrugged. "I worked from home. I got my masters degree online. Other than dance classes and performances, I had no social life. I don't have friends, or family. I was in a relationship for a couple of years, but that ended 4 years ago. My childhood was unstable, so I learned early on to hide myself in books, and that carried into my adult life. So yeah, I'm pretty uninteresting, because I do literally nothing with myself when left to my own devices."

"Why was your childhood unstable?"

Aisling fidgeted under his scrutiny. "I'd rather not talk about that."

"Fair enough. So tell me about your dancing."

Lucifer found that once he touched on a topic she was passionate, Aisling became quite the chatterbox. She lit up with a brilliant smile, her eyes sparkled with delight, and her body language was much more open. Every now and again she would try to shut down, apologizing for getting too excited, but with the right questions he could get her going again. It angered him that she felt she should tamp down her passions. He hoped whoever made her feel that way suffered for it. If this was the part of her that Satan got to see, it was no wonder that she had captivated him. Lucifer found himself saddened that her fear of him had kept him from discovering this side of her for so long. Hopefully today would help rectify that. 

"You know, we've been here for like three hours, and I haven't shut up. Maybe we should go," Aisling's words broke through his reverie. 

"I don't mind you talking. I said I wanted to get to know you."

"Well now you've learned all about me and I'm still talking."

"I doubt I've learned all about you."

"You've learned enough. Someone once told me that I talk an awful lot for someone with nothing worthwhile to say. I try to remember that so I'll stay quiet, but I just get so caught up in stuff sometimes, you know? Fill my empty head with mindless blathering." She laughed softly, clearly trying to joke about something that had hurt her, but he could see it in her eyes. She was withdrawing again, and he sensed that this time, he wasn't going to pull her out of her silence. 

He paid their bill and escorted her to the car. The drive home was quiet, but fortunately not as tense as he thought it might be. When they reached the House, he once again used the excuse of opening her door to trap her in the car for a moment, crouching down and taking her small hands in his. 

"Aisling, I really enjoyed today. Even the meeting with Diavolo was more interesting with you around. Whoever has made you feel like you shouldn't be passionate or as if you're not absolutely brilliant is ignorant and, most importantly, wrong. Don't ever apologize for something that makes you light up the room like you did tonight. Okay?"

She nodded quietly, offering him a small smile. He kissed her forehead and helped her out of the car. "Prepare yourself, I'm sure my brothers will be clamoring for your attention the moment the door opens. They've had to be without you for most of the day, and I'm sure they find that abhorrent." 

She laughed at that, quietly, but at least it was more genuine than the smile she'd given him a moment ago. As he held the door for her and ushered her into the house, he counted that as a win.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sex. That's it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was NOT supposed to be a smutty chapter, but these fuckers are horny as hell.
> 
> And why yes I did appropriate some in-game texts to fit my own narrative.
> 
> [ Walking Wounded playlist](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL6p-0BgdJAfwH3GoTBMTVLKrbV0D9Saz4)
> 
> Relevant song: 
> 
> This is Hardcore- Pulp

Aisling was feeling exhausted and emotionally flayed open. Lucifer was right, she got bombarded when they walked in, but fortunately she managed to head off Levi and Asmo fairly easily. Mammon immediately said something that earned him a punishment, and Beel just wanted to offer her snacks. She felt a little put out that there was someone missing, however.

_Oh for fuck's sake. He's not even my boyfriend, just a crush I fooled around with. And I've only been gone a few hours, did I really expect him to be waiting at the door?_

When she got to her room, she saw light coming from under her door. _I thought I shut everything off..._. When she opened the door, she had to just stop and stare for a bit. Satan was lounging on her bed, nose buried in a book. He looked up when she shut the door behind her. "Well," he said, "don't you look like a walking wet dream?"

"I could say the same to you. No one should be able to look that hot when simply reading a book," she shot back, blushing. "Why are you hanging out in here?"

He sat on the edge of the bed as she approached, reaching for her hands and pulling her to stand between his knees. "I didn't want to miss you coming home. We didn't get enough time together this morning. And I wanted to ask you if you'd like to go on a date tomorrow."

"Yes!"

He chuckled, eyes bright with amusement, "I didn't even tell you where I wanted to take you."

"Don't care."

He scooted back on the bed to lean against the wall, patting his thighs in invitation. She removed her boots and sweater and climbed up, straddling his legs as he wrapped his arms around her. "I thought maybe we'd go to the art museum. There's an exhibit that focuses on a single artist who has never shown their face in public. Anyone who lays eyes on their paintings is said to have their very core exposed for all see, while that same core burns a furious red and white with passion and lust. It's a very stimulating experience, or so I've heard."

"It sounds like it."

"Would you still like to go?"

"Yes!"

"Good. That's the answer I was looking for.'

Aisling rolled her eyes good-naturedly. "I mean, you already got that answer."

"Yes, but I wanted to get it _after_ you knew what you were getting into."

"I'd go anywhere with you, Satan."

"Such brownnosing is unnecessary, flattering as it may be," he said, blushing.

"It's not brownnosing if it's true. I like spending time with you, when you aren't being a dick," she teased. He tickled her ribs, making her shriek as he lay her down on the mattress. He pinned her hands down, giving her a kiss before sitting up on his knees, running his hands down her torso. 

"Did you know I have a sexy librarian fantasy? A few actually. This outfit is hitting _all_ of my buttons."

"I didn't know, but I'm not surprised. Are you saying you want to reenact your fantasies?"

Her words sent a visible full-body shudder through him. "Fuck yes," he breathed out. "But not tonight."

"Why not tonight?" she asked with a pout.

"Because I don't want you to think that the only reason I want to spend time with you is for sex."

"I don't think that. But I left you hanging this morning."

"I took care of it." 

Aisling closed her eyes at that, a soft whimper escaping at the thought. Satan leaned down to speak directly in her ear, a dirty grin spreading across his face as his breath on her skin made her shiver. "I went straight to my room when you got in the shower. As soon as I shut my door, I had my cock in hand, imagining what you would have looked like if I'd gotten in with you. I still had the taste of you in my mouth, the smell of you on my fingers. I can't remember the last time I came so hard."

She let out a harsh breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. "Fuck. That's so hot. Dammit, you can't say things like that and not fuck me. Especially with that fucking voice of yours."

"Are you saying you like my voice?"

She shuddered and nodded. "It's made for sex."

He kissed her then, a deep, dirty kiss that had her core throbbing in anticipation. When he pulled back, his eyes were almost completely black with desire, pupils blown until a thin ring of that gorgeous green was all that showed. "I thought I told you tonight wasn't about sex."

"What if I want it anyway?"

"I can only refuse you so many times."

"So don't."

He growled at that, laying himself out completely to cover her body with his before claiming her mouth with an almost violent passion. She moaned his name as he ground his hardness against her. He pinned both wrists with one of his large hands, using the other to slide under her dress. When he felt the soft skin of her thighs above the band of her stockings, he let out another soft growl, releasing her wrists to sit back and hike her dress up around her hips. Dark blue lace greeted him, creating an enticing band of pale skin between her panties and stockings. The stark contrast lured him in, pulling him to roll the stockings down her thick thighs, revealing the dark bruises he'd left this morning. When he got them off, he ran his hands along her legs, thrilling in their shape and feel as he made his way to the apex of her thighs. 

"I fucking love your legs. I should have known you were a dancer, just by how your legs and ass are so well-formed."

Aisling's knee-jerk reaction was to scoff and tell him how her legs and ass were far too big for her small frame, making her look completely out of proportion and cartoonish. The look in his eyes stopped the words before they could leave her tongue. _Now is not the time for self-deprecation,_ she scolded herself. He used the excuse of taking off her underwear to continue stroking her legs, before lowering himself between them, his tongue sweeping along her slit, making her arch her back and keen. He spread her open, making room for him to flatten his tongue against her as he licked a wide stripe to her clit. 

His tongue circled the aching nub before his lips closed around it, sucking lightly as two long fingers entered her. Suddenly her weird body and plain looks were completely forgotten. Clearly he didn't care how funny-looking she was. No one who was giving her pity sex would be eating her out with such enthusiasm. He moaned when his tongue entered her, the vibration sending chills up her spine. Suddenly she felt his thumb circling her other hole, gently rubbing the dry pad across the rim. It drove her ever closer to coming, until he pressed inside ever so slightly. She catapulted over the edge, practically screaming his name in ecstasy. 

He gently worked her through her orgasm, until she flinched from overstimulation. He slowly kissed his way up her body, pulling her dress up with him. Throwing her dress to the floor, he made short work of her bra, stopping to simply take in the sight of her nude form. When he lowered himself to tease her nipples, she whined and tugged at his clothes.

"How am I the only one naked? This seems very one-sided."

"I'm getting there."

"Get there sooner."

With a huff of laughter, he stood and quickly shed his clothing, immediately covering her with his body. "Is that better?"

She undulated under his body, reveling in the feel of his skin against hers. "So much better."

He nipped at her ear, starting a slow assault on her sensitive skin. He licked and sucked his way towards her breasts, steadily driving her out of her mind in anticipation. Before he could close his mouth around her nipple, she pushed at his shoulders. "Wait, Satan."

"What is it, kitten?"

"I want you in my mouth. I want to taste you. Please?"

He rested his head on her chest, groaning at the idea. "How can I say no to that?"

She pushed him off of her, maneuvering him to his back. She immediately crawled down his body, not bothering to take her time and tease. She'd been wanting this for too long to put it off. She took his cock in her hand, running her finger through the copious amounts of precome dripping down his shaft. "It seems like someone is enjoying himself."

Shivering at her touch, he needed to take a moment before nodding and answering in a broken voice, "I love touching you." 

Instead of answering, she wrapped her lips around the weeping tip, swirling her tongue to gather his flavor before taking more of him into her mouth. He was almost too thick to fit in her mouth, but the ache in her jaw was pleasant. He rested his hand on her head as she slowly lowered her head, pushing until he reached the back of her throat. The sensation of her mouth and tongue ramped his lust to almost unbearable levels. He almost completely lost himself when she pushed herself to let him in her throat, swallowing around him as best she could. When she moaned around his cock, he tugged her hair to get her attention, trying to push her off of him before he came. She let him go with an obscene pop, squeaking in surprise as he used his strength to pull her up his body and flip her over. 

"I wasn't done yet, you know."

"Yes you were. I want to fuck you before I come, and I would have spent myself in your mouth if I'd let you go on."

"Fine, but next time I suck your cock, you're coming in my mouth. I barely got a taste of you."

He shuddered and moaned, using every ounce of willpower he had to enter her slowly instead of slamming into her. He wanted to make love to her for their first time, but his every instinct was telling him to bend her over and pound her cunt. She wrapped her legs around his waist, the movement pulling him as deep as he could go. Once he was fully buried in her body, he paused to calm down. Lowering himself to his elbows, he used his hands to guide her into a slow, deep kiss, stoking their already blazing passion. Unable to stop himself, he rocked his hips shallowly, teasing her with the promise of what was to come.

She didn't fight fair though, tightening around his cock and lifting her own hips. "Fuck me, Satan. You've gone slow enough, I need you to fuck me."

The desperation in her voice made him want to tease her more, but he was too far gone. He pulled out until just the head of cock was inside her, before slamming his hips against hers, driving her up the bed with the force of his thrusts. The whine she let out spurred him on, snapping the last of his control as he sped up. She dug her nails into his back as he sank his teeth into her collarbone, her cries of pleasure taking on a frantic quality. "Satan I'm... hnnng... yesss... I'm gonna... FUCK I'M COMING!!"

Her fingers spasmed against the skin of his back as her walls clenched around him. He kissed her to muffle his own cries of ecstasy as he came inside her with one last, grinding thrust. His body stilled as his cock continued to throb inside her. She felt her body milking his, prolonging both of their orgasms until neither could take it anymore. 

He collapsed on top of her, both of them gasping for air. She ran her fingers through his sweaty hair, pushing it out of his eyes so she could see them better. When his mind cleared, they shared soft smiles. 

"That was absolutely mindblowing, Aisling."

"I don't think I've ever had sex like that."

"Me either. And I've lived for thousands of years, so that's saying something." He pulled her to him, wrapping her in his arms.

She giggled as she settled on his chest. "Maybe you just don't remember it."

"Trust me, I have a looong memory. I've never felt like that during sex."

She hummed into his skin, clearly disbelieving him. He wasn't sure how to convince her that it was the truth, but maybe that wasn't important. He'd just have to keep showing her, and that certainly wouldn't be a hardship. He felt her body going lax against his, and considered getting up to clean them both off, but his legs felt like jelly and he didn't want to disturb her. Fortunately he was able to reach the light without jostling her too much, and he settled in to another night with her in his arms. He could definitely get used to the feeling.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Walking Wounded playlist](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL6p-0BgdJAfwH3GoTBMTVLKrbV0D9Saz4)  
> Relevant songs: 
> 
> Simply falling for you- Iyeoka  
> Desire- Meg Myers

Aisling's phone went off too early for her liking. She was sad to find Satan no longer in bed, but the text he'd just sent her reminded her that he was on food duty today. She washed up quickly, just so that she wasn't smelling like stale sex at the breakfast table. When she reached the kitchen, she found herself smiling without meaning to. But when the Avatar of Wrath, one of the seven rulers of the Devildom, is making eggs and waffles in a cat apron, there's no other possible reaction. Not when you're half in love with him, anyway. 

He turned to see her staring at him and blushed. She walked over to him, wrapping her arms around his waist. He returned the hug as best he could while cooking, dropping a kiss to the top of her head. "I was hoping you'd make it down here before the others. I wanted to talk to you about our date. And maybe ask if you were willing to cut up some fruit?"

"Sure. If you kiss me."

"You drive a hard bargain, but if I _must_..." he kissed her gently, just a soft, sweet, chaste kiss to greet the morning. It quickly started to heat up, however, Satan backing her against the counter until they heard a throat being cleared. Aisling looked around Satan to see Asmo standing there with a shit-eating grin on his face. She felt her face heat up as she moved to the fruit she'd agreed to cut up.

"So, I'm guessing things are moving right along with you two?" Asmo teased. He sidled up to Aisling and snagged a berry before she could cut it. He gently took the knife from her before grabbing hold of her shoulders and turning her to face him. He must have found what he was searching for in her eyes, because he kissed her forehead and grinned at her. "Good. I'm glad. But just remember, if Satan gets tired of you, I'll be waiting."

"You'll have to get in line behind Lord Diavolo. He said almost the exact same thing yesterday," Lucifer said from the doorway, making them jump. Aisling flushed even more, startling when she heard a low growl coming from Satan. When she turned to him, he was glaring at the eggs he was cooking, face red from anger. She gently laid her hand on his arm to get his attention.

"What's wrong?"

"Why does everyone seem to think I'm going to toss you aside? I have no intention of doing so."

"I believe you."

"Well as long as _you_ do, I guess no one else really matters," he said, turning to glare at his brothers. Aisling stood on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek, going back to her fruit. Asmo stole another berry with a wink and swooped away into the dining room. Lucifer walked over to stand by Satan.

"I know this won't mean much coming from me, but I believe you too. She could do a lot worse than you, brother." Before Satan could respond, Lucifer was gone. Satan and Aisling made quick work of the rest of the food, and when she sat next to him, he pressed his leg against hers with a soft smile. 

Breakfast went fairly smoothly, until Satan plucked a berry from his plate and fed it to her. Mammon noticed, and all hell broke loose. 

"What do ya think yer doin' feedin' Aisling like that? Don't get so cuddly with her!"

"And why shouldn't I? Does it displease you, brother?" Aisling snorted at that, making the brothers turn their attention to her.

"Sorry, sorry. It's just... that was an incredibly posh way to say 'u mad bro?'" Levi snickered at her, nodding his head in agreement. "Anyway, Satan is allowed to get as cuddly and close as he wants."

"He's certainly done more than that already," murmured Asmo with a devious smirk. Mammon sputtered a bit, still trying to make a fuss, so Aisling turned Satan's face to her and planted a loud kiss on his lips. Mammon's squawking could have raised the dead when he saw her do that. 

"What does he mean by that?! Why are ya kissin' on Satan, huh?"

"You're such an idiot," Levi mumbled.

"Yeah you'd think it was obvious," giggled Asmo. 

Finally Lucifer cut in. "Mammon, kindly sit down and shut up, or leave. Stop this racket. If Satan and Aisling want to date, that's their business."

" ** _DATE?!_** "

"Yes, I'm sure you've at least heard of the concept," came Lucifer's droll reply. 

"Why would she want to date Satan though? He's-"

" **MAMMMMOOOOOONNN!** "

"Okay! Okay! I'm shutting up!" Things were quiet for a few moments as Mammon pouted, but just as it was getting unbearably uncomfortable, Beel's gentle voice piped up.

"I'm happy for them."

Aisling headed to the kitchen with her dirty dishes, stopping to hug Beel and kiss the top of his head. "You're so sweet, Beel. Thank you."

Satan met her in her room shortly after, sitting on her bed. "I wanted to talk to you about our date."

Aisling tried to be casual in her answer, not really succeeding, "Do you want to cancel?"

"Absolutely not! But I figured we have all day to go check out the exhibit, and there's a new animal cafe where you can interact with all kinds of animals. We could go have coffee and pet some squirrels, rabbits, even chinchillas."

"Yes! I've had a serious lack of animal cuddles in my life since I got here."

"You cuddle with Beel, that's pretty close don't you think? Like a giant bear." Aisling giggled at that, nodding her head. "Well then, hurry and get ready, and we'll go."

"Do you want to share a shower with me?"

His eyes immediately darkened at the suggestion. "Yes, but I'm not going to. We'll get far too distracted."

She pouted playfully, making him walk over and kiss her. "Don't tempt me, kitten. We'll end up staying in bed all day and I really want to take you out."

"Then you should get out of here before I end up on my knees."

He groaned at that, stepping away from her. "I really must leave while I still can."

"Fine. Go so I can get ready."

He grinned at her before leaving, and she rushed to the shower. Despite her dirty teasing, she really was looking forward to their date. There was something especially alluring about being out on his arm. There was a petty part of her that was excited by the thought of belonging to a handsome, powerful demon that so many people chased. 

She got ready in record time, wearing the barest amount of makeup and putting her hair in a simple twist. She chose a casual light blue sundress, throwing on a light sweater to hide her arms, and comfortable flats. Her heart fluttered when he arrived at her door, his green sweater bringing out his entrancing eyes, and she blushed as he offered her his hand. "Shall we?" he asked. 

****

The cafe was everything she wanted it to be. While there _were_ free-roaming animals in the actual cafe part, there was also a separate room where you could sit and play with them as well. In mere minutes her lap was filled with a variety of animals begging for her attention.

"You're a real animal magnet, aren't you?" 

"Yeah, always have been. My foster mother used to call it the "Aisling Aura." she said with a laugh as she cuddled a chinchilla to her chest. 

"They can sense someone who loves them, someone with a pure soul." 

She flushed again, thinking that her soul must be anything but pure by now, but flattered by his words. 

They spent a good amount of time there, and Satan silently vowed to make this a regular thing. She was radiating happiness, and looked pretty damn adorable with the menagerie clamoring for her. Eventually they left for the museum, and while she was clearly excited for it, he could also see the light in her eyes diminish when she had to leave the creatures she had fallen in love with. 

**** 

Hours later, they returned home, barely making it out of the entrance hall without tearing their clothes off. The exhibit had been everything it was said to be, and left them burning for each other. Satan grabbed her hand, practically running toward his room. 

"Mine is closer, you know." She said, breathlessly. 

He turned to kiss her once more, murmuring in her ear. "Yes, but mine is soundproof. I want to make you scream." 

The moment they reached his room, he lifted her against his door, tearing at her underwear and undoing the fastening to his jeans in record time. He toyed with her sex for just a moment, making sure she was wet for him, as if there was any doubt. He covered her mouth in a demanding kiss as he thrust into her. "I'm so glad you wore a dress today, even if it drove me to distraction. I don't know if I would would have been able to wait for you to undress." 

His thrusts had her sliding against the door as her nails dug into his shoulders. He seemed to relish the little points of pain, if his desperate groans were anything to go by. "Come on Aisling, scream for me. I want to hear you sing." 

She couldn't help the volume of her keening, nearly shouting her pleasure as he bit at her neck. 

"My little kitten likes it rough, does she?" He panted in her, gripping her thighs hard enough that he most likely left bruises. She wanted those marks on her, wanted to be his. The zipper on his pants bit into her delicate skin, and the obscene sound of him pounding into her. When he gave a particularly had thrust, she couldn't help coming with a shout. "Shit, I can feel you spasming around me," he groaned. He thrust one last time, filling her with his seed as he panted into her neck. 

After a few moments, she wriggled to be put down. Instead he shifted her into a bridal carry, carefully winding around his books to his bed. "Some of these books have powerful magic. I'd hate for anything to happen to you." 

With one last gentle kiss, they drifted off into a satisfied sleep, needing a nap after the intense fucking. 

If only they'd known it would be their last happy day for a while. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All hell breaks loose when Satan tries to make a pact with Aisling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of this is straight from the game, tweaked a bit for my own purposes. 
> 
> Trigger warning for mention of suicide attempts.
> 
> Let the angst begin! 
> 
> [Walking Wounded playlist](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL6p-0BgdJAfwH3GoTBMTVLKrbV0D9Saz4)
> 
> Relevant songs:  
> Pretty When You Cry- VAST  
> Make Me Wanna Die- The Pretty Reckless

Dinner was pretty calm the next day, until Asmo spoke up, smirking. "Did you have a good date yesterday? You certainly seemed happy when you got home."

Aisling and Satan both blushed, but Satan spoke up first. "Yes, we had a wonderful time."

"I got to play with animals!" Aisling exclaimed, earning fond looks from all the brothers, even Mammon and Lucifer. 

"Yes, you did say you missed having animals around, didn't you?" Said the eldest. "I'm glad you got some time with them." He patted her hand before going back to his meal. Asmo started chattering on about a new face cream he'd gotten, inviting Aisling for a day of pampering. Before she could answer, Satan spoke up.

"I've decided to make a pact with Aisling." That brought all conversation to an abrupt halt. 

"And what made you decide to do that?" Lucifer asked.

"Because she's his girlfriend, duh!" Levi said, rolling his eyes.

"Uh... we actually haven't had that conversation yet..." came Aisling's quiet murmur.

"Either way, I'd still like to know why," said Lucifer. 

"Because it will piss you off," Satan smirked. 

"That's a terrible reason to make a pact!" Mammon cried out.

Aisling deflated. She really needed Satan to make a pact to help Belphegor, but she felt used. 

"I never thought I'd say this, but Mammon is right." Levi said. 

"Be that as it may, I'm still going to do it. None of you should be judging me. The only other person here that doesn't have a pact with her is Lucifer, and that's only because he's too full of shit to lower himself like that."

Aisling felt Satan was being unnecessarily cruel, and she felt lower than trash. It was extra painful coming from him, considering the last few days. She could feel tears starting to rise, so she quietly took her dishes to the kitchen. She could hear an argument breaking out, but Levi had apparently slipped away to find her.

"Uh, are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"You don't sound fine." He gave her an awkward hug, not being used to physical contact or attempting to comfort someone. Aisling looked at him, half amused and half heartbroken. 

"I thought you didn't like touching people."

"I don't. But you aren't people. You're my best friend, my Henry."

Suddenly they heard Lucifer's raised voice, "Fine, if that's how you feel, then leave. Get out of here, immediately."

"You're kicking me out?"

"Yes. You're ungrateful and disrespectful."

"Fine! I'll be gone within the hour!" Satan stomped off, leaving Aisling with silent tears threatening to fall. Asmo saw her standing in the doorway and immediately rushed to her side. "Don't worry darling, we'll fix this."

Once she felt like she could face him without breaking down, she went to Satan's room. She immediately thought of what happened against this very door just last night, and considering what was happening now, it felt like a dream. He glanced up as she entered. "Oh, it's you. Did they send you here to stop me? Actually, no. None of them would; they think it's funny."

"Can't I want to stop you for my own reasons?"

"Like what? You aren't my girlfriend."

"Clearly."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You're just going to leave. You wouldn't have said anything, you'd have just gone. I mean, I might have gone with you, if you wanted."

"Why would I want that?"

"Fuck you."

"Whatever. Let's get this pact overwith. That's why you're here, isn't it? Well I said I'd do it, so I will."

"No. I'm not making a pact you just because you hate Lucifer. Come back to me when it's something you actually want. I refuse to be bound to someone who's just out for petty revenge."

"...What did you just say? I said I'd make a pact with you. Are you really planning to reject me? You, a worthless human, reject **me**? Don't you **dare** trifle with me."

Aisling's heart broke a little more to hear him say she was worthless, but she already knew that. She decided to deal with it later, refusing to give him the satisfaction of backing down. So instead she stared him down and took the abuse.

"Do you think they call me the Avatar of Wrath for nothing? I usually work to contain my anger so it doesn't show. But I **will** make you suffer if you cross me, and it will much more cruel and much less humane than anything my brothers would do. I'll slice off your nose and ears. I'll rip off your arms and legs and feed you to the lower level demons! If you say you won't make a pact with me again you'll pay for it with your-"

**"Enough, Satan."**

"What the fuck are you sayin'?! I won't let you let you lay a finger on Aisling, asshole!"

Lucifer and Mammon stood in the doorway in their demon forms, and Mammon pulled her behind him, shielding her with his wings. 

Lucifer bristled. "Aisling is our guest, whom Diavolo has invited as part of our exchange program. I won't permit you to harm our exchange student."

_Is that really all I am to them? How stupid of me to think I was starting to mean something."_

"Oh there you go again. Every time you speak it's Diavolo this, and Diavolo that. Are you telling me that you'd actually step in to save a **human** for Diavolo? I never knew you were such a **sweetheart**."

"Calm down Satan, don't give in to your rage."

Satan laughed, a cold, awful sound. "You of all demons is telling me not to give in to my rage?"

Aisling stepped out from behind Mammon reaching for her (ex-?) lover. "Satan, _please_..."

"Stay out of this, or I'll burn you to a crisp!" As he got more and more angry, his books began to fly off the shelves towards Lucifer. 

"Didn't you hear me? I said to **stop** ," growled Lucifer, batting a book out of the way.

"Don't you dare tell me what to do. And don't touch my books!"

Lucifer reached out and grabbed a book out of midair. Satan tried reach it before his brother, but he was too late. Lucifer seemed to recognize it at the last second. "Wait, that one looks like-"

A brilliant light spread through the room, leaving both Lucifer and Satan looking worried when it faded.

"What just happened?!" demanded Mammon.

"We seem to have switched bodies. That was a forbidden book, one that causes people to switch bodies if two or more touch it."

"I don't have the emotional capacity to handle any more absurdity today," Aisling declared. She turned to leave when a gloved hand took hold of her arm.

"Who said you could leave? I wasn't done with you!"

She whirled on him, a dark look in her eyes. "You're Satan in there, right?" She went on when he nodded. "Then you are definitely done with me, because I am absolutely done with your bullshit. Either let me go or kill me. I'm so fucking over the empty threats you guys throw around, so either shut up or follow through. Fuck knows I've tried enough times to do it myself and yet somehow, I'm still fucking here! So you know what? You'd be doing me a favor!"

Her words seemed to take the wind out of his sails as a stunned silence filled the room. His grip on her arm softened until it was a feather-light touch. "Your arms..."

"Aren't any of your concern. So what's it going to be?"

"I could never hurt you Aisling. I'm so sorry for what I said. I shouldn't have taken my anger out on you."

"Too fucking late for that, asshole." She stormed out and locked herself in her room, completely ignoring the other brothers as they tried to figure out what was going on now. She picked up her fluffy pillow, pressing it against her face so they couldn't hear her sobbing out her broken heart. She was proud of herself for putting up a good front, but now she was completely overwhelmed. 

She could hear Satan (?) and Lucifer(?) letting the others know what had happened. They started arguing about whose room they would stay in, since they decided they needed a neutral space. There was a knock on her door, and she frantically tried to make her face look okay before answering. Lucifer(?) was the first to speak. "I apologize for the inconvenience, but it seems we'll need to stay in your room until this is over."

"Fine. Beel, can I stay with you?" He nodded with a gentle smile, putting his arm around her shoulders and pulling her close. Satan(?) frowned, and Lucifer(?) looked strangely apologetic. 

"You don't have to leave, you know," Lucifer (?) said. 

"Yes, well, I'm not staying anywhere near _him_. I've stayed with Beel before, I'm happy to do it again." 

Lucifer (?) sighed and waited for her to grab some of her things. When she left for Beel's room, Beel close on her heels, Mammon glared at Satan (?). "I can't believe you. Did you see her face? You were lucky enough to have her be head over heels for you and you pull somethin' like that? You don't deserve her. I can't believe she wasted her heart on you."

Satan's (?) heart sank as his brothers walked away, leaving him with Lucifer (?). He'd lost all the fight in him, because Mammon was actually right. He'd been falling quickly, and hard, and now he might not be able to fix it. His heart hurt, both at the knowledge that he may not ever hold her again, and at her words about dying. He didn't think he'd be able to handle it if she took her life. He sat on her bed and sighed, hiding his face in his hands. 

Lucifer (?) scoffed before he made his way to the door. "I really thought you were better than that."

"So did I."


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently I'm more motivated by angst than smut. 
> 
> Trigger warning for depression, thoughts of self- harm suicide attempts, childhood abuse, and rape
> 
> [ Walking Wounded playlist](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL6p-0BgdJAfwH3GoTBMTVLKrbV0D9Saz4)
> 
> Relevant songs:
> 
> Soulbreaking- The Tea Party

Beel lay in bed, hugging Aisling close to him as she cried herself out. His stomach grumbled loudly, making her chuckle. "Go get something to eat, teddy bear."

"But I don't want to leave you alone. Come with me?"

She shook her head tiredly. "I couldn't possibly eat right now. My stomach is all in knots, and I cried so much that I feel sick."

"Well.... how about this? The fighting kind of ruined dinner, so I'm going to go get some snacks and order pizza. That way you can just stay in here if you want."

"That sounds great, Beel."

A little while later he returned with a stack of pizzas so high that it hid his face. "I left a few pizzas in the kitchen, so these are all ours."

"Thank you Beel, that's very sweet of you."

"Of course. I gotta take care of you."

He plopped a plate on her lap. For once he didn't overload it. Just one large slice that she picked at half heartedly. He noticed she wasn't really eating, so he pouted at her until she took a real bite. Once she had the food in her mouth she felt ravenous, so she ended up eating two more slices. You would have thought she'd given him 1000 giant cheeseburgers judging by the beaming grin on his face. If anyone could heal her heart, it would be Beel. 

There was a knock on the door, and when Beel answered it he was surprised to find Mammon, Levi, and Asmo there. They were holding a couple of pizzas, looking pensive. It was honestly the most quiet and serious she'd ever seen Mammon. "We just wanted to spend some time with her. Is that okay?"

"You don't need my permission, you need hers."

"It's fine, let them in," she called out. With Beel out of the bed and her dinner gone, she'd burritoed herself in his comforter, clutching her fuzzy pillow.

Asmo climbed into the bed with her, pulling her into his lap and combing his fingers through her hair. It was probably the first time she didn't feel like he was trying to flirt. "It'll be okay, love. I don't think Satan has ever genuinely had feelings for anyone and he doesn't know how to deal with it."

She sniffled and hid her face in his shirt. "He said I was worthless."

"He said **_WHAT?!?!_** " screeched Mammon. "That's it, I'm killin' him." He started to get up when Beel put his hand on his brother's shoulder and shook his head. He sat back on the floor, a murderous look in his eyes. There was a somber silence in the room, until Mammon spoke up quietly. "Hey Aisling? What did Satan mean when he mentioned your arms?"

She glanced at Asmo, who said, "You don't have to tell us. It's been an emotional day, you don't have to add to it."

"No, I think I do. I can't hide it forever." She say up, clutching her pillow to her chest.

"Oh, that's the one I bought you! I'm glad it gives you comfort." Asmo kissed the top of her head and sat back to let her talk. She took off her gloves and held out her arms, her scars ranging from small dots to large patches covered in thick ropes of scar tissue. She knew they were hideous and wasn't at all surprised at the collective gasp from the brothers. Mammon was the closest to her, other than Asmo, who'd seen them before. He gently traced the worst of them. 

"What happened?"

"A lot of things. My father used to burn me with his cigarettes. After I was raped I used to scratch at my arms when I was nervous or scared. Gouge at them until I was taking chunks out of them."

"You were _what_?" Asmo's voice had never sounded so flat, so cold before. There was barely concealed fury in those words. 

"One of my foster fathers raped me. It's fine, it was a long time ago."

"I don't care how long ago it was. He needs to be tortured."

"Well I don't know where he is and I'm not giving you his name. It was almost 15 years ago. Let it go."

"Wait...," said Mammon, "If you're 26...then that would've made you..."

"Thirteen."

Asmo's wings startled her when they popped out. "You were a **child**!!!"

"You're demons. Haven't you ever done anything reprehensible?"

"Not to **children**. We stick to people who deserve it." Asmo's fury was starting to make his eyes glow. Aisling cautiously laid her hand on his arm, pulling his attention to her. When his eyes began to clear a bit, she laid her head against his chest. 

"I'm okay, Asmo."

His arm wrapped around her, holding her tight to him as she continued. "The worst ones are from the scratching. There are a few from cutting myself, but for the most part I was very careful to do it lightly so I wouldn't have scars. You can't even see the ones on my legs."

The atmosphere in the room was thick with sadness. They didn't really know what to do with this new information. Finally Asmo spoke up again, "oh sweetheart. I wish we'd been around to protect you."

Aisling chuckled, "You'd have hated me. I was an angsty brat."

"We could never hate you, normie."

She had almost forgotten Levi was even there. "I think that's the nicest thing you've ever said to me," she laughed. Levi stuck his tongue out at her and it seemed to break the tension in the air. Mammon decided she'd cuddled with Asmo for too long, climbing on the bed and settling on her other side. 

"Hey! She's **my** best friend! How come you're hogging her?!" Levi complained. 

It took some maneuvering, and some pushing together of furniture, but eventually they made a big puppy pile. She sighed happily. She was still upset about what had happened with Satan, but her boys had done a lot to heal her heart. 

******

The next evening, Mammon had the brilliant idea of sending them into Levi's game to force Satan and Lucifer to work together. Somehow that ended up in almost the entire family being in the game, and Aisling as the target for their in-game affections. She considered ignoring Satan altogether, but she didn't know what would happen if his intimacy score was bad, so interacted with him as little as possible. She kind of hated him for being so sweet and helpful, because she knew he really could be like that. _Unless he'd been faking, since you're so worthless to him._

Every time he did or said something to raise his intimacy, she felt sick. She wanted it to be real. _It'd almost be funny, how stupid you were to fall for it, if it weren't so sad. Have you seen you? You're so **ugly**. No way he ever really wanted you. You were easy and close by. He probably laughed to himself the entire time_. 

She wanted her brain to be quiet, but apparently it was making up for the lost time she'd spent being _happy_ like the pathetic loser she was. Still, she wanted to help his relationship with Lucifer, so she pulled him aside to talk. He looked at her like she meant something, and it almost made her cry. 

When they faced down Cerberus, and Lucifer protected Satan, it seemed like it was the beginning of something better. She was happy for them, but at that moment she just wanted to go away. _What a shame you didn't die in the game, isn't it?_ At least Lucifer didn't seem to realize what a pitiful joke she was. He won't have to pretend he cares. 

When she returned ~~home~~ to the House of Lamentation she went straight to Beel's room. The conversation she'd had with the brothers last night had reminded her how good it felt to cut. To see her pale skin covered in blood. She wasn't sure how'd she'd get away with it, sharing a room with Beel. She wouldn't be able to steal a knife from the kitchen, because Lucifer kept an eagle eye on their possessions. 

_Not even smart enough to figure out how to make yourself bleed._

Before she could settle in bed, she got a text from Asmo inviting her to his room. She schooled her face into a happy expression, hoping her eyes would reflect it. When she entered, Asmo handed her a jar of cream, explaining that it would remove her scars. "Unlike the scammy ones in the human realm, this will actually work. It should only take a few days."

"Thank you."

"Any time, love." She managed to leave fairly quickly, going to bed way too early. _oh well, they won't miss you._

Beel came in before she could fall asleep. "Aisling, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Why didn't you tell them about your family last night?"

"They didn't need to know. It had nothing to do with my scars."

"But your nightmares..."

"It's not like anyone can stop them. So they don't need to know."

Beel looked at her sadly, but she couldn't take it anymore. She wasn't his responsibility, but being rude to him was not an option. He was too sweet for that. "You're going to miss dinner, Beel. You should hurry."

"What about you?"

"I'm not feeling well." Technically, it wasn't a lie. "I'll probably make some soup later."

She felt so fucking weak. One stupid little heartbreak and she was spiraling out of control. She almost cried when Beel returned with a big bowl of soup for her. He beamed with pride. "I figured if you weren't feeling good, you wouldn't want to get up. So I made it for you!"

She hadn't planned on eating at all, but it was impossible to refuse him. As she slowly ate, Lucifer showed up. Looking at him in Satan's body, hearing Satan's voice coming out of his mouth, was almost too painful to handle.

"We've decided that going to a witch is our only option, so we'll be going to the human world. I'd like you to come with us."

"Why?"

"Because I imagine having a human with us could be helpful. Mammon is coming us and I'm sure we'll need every eye on him that we can get."

"Fine. When do we leave?"

"In an hour."

"Ok. I'll meet you at the front entrance."

He started to get up, but took her hand instead. "Don't believe the things he said."

_What about what **you** said ? I'm just an exchange student and nothing more, right?_ Instead she kept quiet and just nodded so he would go. 

Time to get up and get her game face on.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trip to the human realm, and some of Satan thoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They get informed on how to fix the body swap. The second part of this is Satan's POV, so we learn how this has been affecting him. 
> 
> [ Walking Wounded playlist](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL6p-0BgdJAfwH3GoTBMTVLKrbV0D9Saz4)
> 
> Relevant songs: 
> 
> Control-Halsey  
> I Love You- Woodkid

The trip to the human realm wasn't as bad as she feared. She was glad to have Mammon with her. Paying attention to him kept her from feeling awkward, and the way he was so childishly excited by everything was rather adorable. Even if it was his greed driving a lot of it, it still made her heart feel lighter. He stayed by her side to keep Satan away from her, even letting her sleep on his lap on the train. 

Of course that feeling of comfort disappeared when he was accused of murder. Instead of helping him or at least calming him down, of course they insulted him instead, which made her angry as fuck. He actually started crying from their cruel words, and his fear. She grabbed his hand to give him some comfort of knowing he had someone in his corner.

"It wasn't your fault, Mammon. It was just bad luck."

"You're so nice, Aisling. It's like someone took my heart and shattered it...like it was made of glass."

"I know the feeling," she said flatly. She saw Satan's face fall... or rather, Satan in Lucifer's body.

"Well here you come to the rescue, bein' all nice."

Satan (Lucifer) covered his face with his gloved hand. "Aisling, I don't know why you'd come to his defense, but stop. You're only encouraging him, and he's annoying enough as it is."

"Well **someone's** got to give a shit about him, and it certainly isn't his **brothers**."

She stared down the red and black eyes glaring down at her, until some of the passengers started yelling. He then turned and told them to go to the dining car, which made them suddenly go docile and leave.

"What was that about?"

Satan shrugged. "It's one of our powers as demons. We're able to manipulate humans, sort of like hypnosis. But don't worry, Lord Diavolo has expressly forbidden anyone from doing it to you.

And while we're on the subject, I should tell you that Asmo's power to seduce others is a more powerful form of that manipulation. Oh wait, I forgot. He tried to charm you and it didn't work. 

Every once in a while we come across special humans who are immune like that. They almost always turn out to be witches or sorcerers... people with exceptional magical power. But in your case..."

"Boring? Ordinary? _Worthless_? Yeah, I'm well aware."

"That's not what I meant."

"Yes it was. Now go on with what you were going to say about Mammon."

Satan moved on to playing detective, his brilliant mind excitedly examining the events from every angle. If the circumstances were different, she would have thought it was adorable. Hell, she was pissed as fuck and still thought it was cute. Once he figured it out, she grabbed Mammon's hand and dragged him back to their car. When Lucifer and Satan returned, they settled down to worry about how they would break the curse. Getting their answer from Grisela the witch helped them relax, but Aisling was troubled by her warning that Lucifer would lose faith in her. 

Satan came and tried to take her hand, stopping when Mammon growled at him. "Aisling, I truly am sorry about what I said. I never wanted to hurt you. I want to win you back, but I don't know how."

"Don't worry about it. I wouldn't believe you anyway."

His face fell as he went to the other end of the car. She wanted to take him in her arms and comfort him, but she reminded herself that it was his fault in the first place. Mammon wrapped his arms around her, pulling her to his chest so she could quietly cry.

*****

Satan hated himself in that moment. If he was honest, he'd hated himself the second he'd lashed out. He'd wanted to make a pact with her because she was special, and having her refuse felt like blow to the chest. But it was his own fault for saying it was to annoy Lucifer and not being honest. He just hadn't wanted to deal with the teasing from his brothers. But this? This was so much worse. His brothers had all turned on him for hurting her. Beel had made it perfectly clear how far he would go to keep Satan out of his bedroom. Asmo and Levi refused to even look at him, and even Lucifer was cold, although the change in their relationship seemed to make him a little more understanding. 

The worst was Mammon. He'd always been underfoot wherever Aisling was anyway. Now he was determined to be her guard dog. He seemed to relish the attention she was giving him, as well as the attention he was allowed to bestow on her. This whole trip he'd been hugging her, walking with his arm around her, even cuddling her on the train. She slept on his LAP! That was supposed to be Satan, and he'd fucked up. He watched her body shake in Mammon's arms as she silently cried. He wanted to be the one comforting her. He was afraid he'd never have the right to again. 

He saw how his words affected her. He knew she hadn't thought much of herself anyway, and when he looked at her now, the light in her eyes was gone. Even angry, there was no spark of fire. He felt so stupid for being this heartbroken over such a short relationship, but he'd been watching her since she'd arrived. They didn't really interact much until that day they went shopping, but he'd always been entranced by her laugh, by the way she'd squirreled herself firmly into their family, by her bravery and loyalty. He'd been jealous that none of that was directed toward him, but that was his fault as well, though there were times he'd catch her watching him in return. 

Lucifer quietly cleared his throat to get Satan's attention. He inclined his head to the other side of the car, and when Satan looked over, Aisling was staring at him from her place against Mammon's chest. It was the first time since their fight that she didn't look like she was broken. She looked more... wistful. She quickly looked away when they locked eyes, and Satan turned to his brother, who just quirked an eyebrow with a small smile on his face. 

They had to fix the issue of the body swap, but he felt a little lighter. Maybe there was a chance after all.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner at Ristorante Six, and a chat with Lucifer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: mentions of self-harm 
> 
> Poem- The Hurt by Pablo Neruda 
> 
> [ Walking Wounded playlist](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL6p-0BgdJAfwH3GoTBMTVLKrbV0D9Saz4)
> 
> Chapter songs:
> 
> Made of Scars- Stone Sour

As much as Aisling enjoyed staying with Beel, she was happy to be in her room again. Diavolo wanted to take them all to Ristorante Six as celebration of Lucifer and Satan getting back in their own bodies just in time for Lucifer's big speech to the student body. She was getting ready to change when she noticed something on her pillow. It was a sheet of beautiful stationery with Satan's handwriting on it. She considered throwing it out without reading, but she couldn't help herself.

_I have hurt you, my dear,_

_I have torn your soul._

_Understand me_

_Everyone knows who I am,_

_but that “I am”_

_is besides a man_

_for you._

_In you I waver, fall_

_and rise up burning._

_You among all beings_

_have the right_

_to see me weak._

_And your little hand_

_of bread and guitar_

_must touch my breast_

_when it goes off to fight._

_That’s why I seek in you the firm stone._

_Harsh hands I sink in your blood_

_seeking your firmness_

_and the depth that I need,_

_and if I find_

_only your metallic laughter, if I find_

_nothing on which to support my harsh steps_

_adored one, accept_

_my sadness and my anger,_

_my enemy hands_

_destroying you a little_

_so that you may rise from the clay_

_refashioned for my struggles._

They had talked of poetry when they went to the museum, and she told him about her love of Pablo Neruda. How his passion always spoke to her soul, how she'd always wondered if it was possible to find someone who could love her like that. She stared at the paper, partly feeling like he was manipulating her emotions. But more of her found it to be a sweet gesture. She couldn't forgive him just because he left poetry on her pillow, though. She did, however, fold it neatly and put it in her nightstand. 

She put on a red dress that hit about mid-thigh and a pair of matching kitten heels. Let him think she was trying to entice Diavolo. She did wear the lace gloves he'd bought her, though. Her scars looked better after using Asmo's cream, but they weren't gone yet, and she didn't want anyone noticing them.. Lucifer, Diavolo, and Barbatos knew nothing of them, and she didn't want them digging too deep. Asmo was coming down the stairs as she reached the entrance hall.

"You look edible, darling. You know, if you need some company after dinner, I'm available." He gave her a salacious wink as the others made their way down. He wrapped one arm low on her hips, leaning down to whisper in her ear, "Satan is looking torn between falling to his knees for you and ripping my throat out for being so close to you. He's looking rather edible himself."

"Don't tell me that!" she hissed, blushing. Asmo just smirked and held his arm out to her as they left. She'd have to tell him about the poetry later.

At the restaurant, she ended up between the Prince and Mammon. She'd expected Mammon at her side; there was no way he'd have allowed himself to be parted from her. She didn't expect Diavolo to place himself at her other side. She did notice that Diavolo was paying a lot of attention to her, making Asmo snicker. Well, that was kind of what she was going for, or at least making it look like it. He seemed to realize the tense atmosphere between them, and honestly had probably been told by Lucifer. As handsome as Diavolo was, and as much as he tempted her, she didn't actually want to sleep with anyone else. Not yet anyway. Fortunately it seemed that Lucifer was very invested in keeping Diavolo's hands off of her, so she didn't get put in the awkward position of telling him no. After Lucifer and Satan played their little prank, pretending they hadn't gone back to their original bodies, the whole table erupted into laughter and lively conversation. Satan looked so happy tonight. She wasn't sure how to feel about that, and was mulling it over in her head when Diavolo leaned over to speak into her ear.

"You know, I've never seen Lucifer so relaxed.We have you to thank for this, Aisling. Among other things. Lucifer told me you've been a big help these past few days."

She blushed under the praise, never knowing how to take compliments. She noticed that Satan saw, his face getting red in anger. "I didn't do anything sir. I just tagged along."

"I wouldn't say that," interjected Lucifer. "Babysitting Mammon is a full-time job."

"Hey!" Mammon's face turned bright red in embarrassment.

"I will say this however," Lucifer continued, "we owe you an apology, Mammon. We crossed a line on that train and should have trusted you sooner."

Everyone, including Mammon, looked gobsmacked. "Did Lucifer just... apologize?" Asmo stage-whispered. 

Mammon squeezed Aisling as hard as he could. "You made Lucifer apologize!"

Her face burned, and she couldn't tell if Lucifer meant the scowl on his face or not. She ducked her head to hide behind her hair. "I didn't make anyone do anything," she muttered. "I threw a tantrum in the middle of the train, that's all."

Satan chuckled, smiling brightly and lifting his glass. "I wouldn't call that a tantrum, I would say it was calling us on our bullshit." 

Asmo gave her a sideways glance, but she just hid her face more. It wasn't fair of Satan to smile like that. It wasn't fair him to look so damn _good_. Diavolo laughed loudly, saying "All right, I don't think she can possibly get any more embarrassed, so let's give her a break." A couple of different conversations flowed around her, until their main courses came out. She was still hiding her face and didn't see what was put in front of her, as Diavolo hadn't let them order for themselves. Mammon tensed beside her, and Diavolo loudly cleared his throat, a displeased sound which made her look up. She noticed the same lobster-like creature the Prince had tried to give her the last time they'd eaten here. Barbatos looked particularly thunderous himself. 

"I'll take care of it, my lord."

"See to it that they _truly_ understand the consequences if it happens again."

"Lord Diavolo, sir, it isn't a big deal. I can just give it to Beel."

"You can do that, Aisling, but that isn't the point. Barbatos specifically instructed them to keep shellfish from our table. We wouldn't risk you like that."

"I'm sorry, what's wrong?" Asmo looked confused, but of course he and Satan hadn't been with them that night. 

"It's nothing, Asmo. It's really not a big deal."

"You think you _dyin'_ isn't a big deal?!" Mammon squawked. He turned to Asmo and Satan, "Aisling is allergic to shellfish. Like really allergic. She could die if she even _touches_ it!"

Aisling rolled her eyes, "Mammon, no need to be so dramatic. It'll only kill me if I eat it."

Satan frowned and opened his mouth, but anything he might've said got derailed by the reappearance of Barbatos. "All taken care of, my lord."

Diavolo handed the offending plate to Beel as Barbatos set something else down in front of her. She had no idea what it was actually called, but she remembered having it here before. The whole situation was humiliating, and she really hoped Barbatos "taking care of" it didn't mean someone had been hurt. She quietly thanked Barbatos before hiding behind her hair. He gently patted her shoulder, saying "it's nothing, miss. That's what I'm here for." 

Once that debacle was over, they managed to have a good evening. Even Mammon was being well-behaved. It was the least tense she'd felt in days. She practically feel Satan's anger every time Diavolo leaned in to talk to her, or touched her in some way. She was starting to regret her choice of dress. At the same time, though, he couldn't seem to keep his own eyes off of her. It sent a little thrill through her. She kept sneaking glances at him as well, until they managed to catch each other doing it. They traded small, secret smiles, and part of her wanted to say "fuck it" to being mad. But he'd hurt her so _badly_ , and without any thought. 

Lucifer and Asmo traded knowing smirks. Barbatos simply sat back and observed, as he was wont to do. Watching the scene unfolding between Satan and Aisling, he silently wondered if they would fix their relationship sooner than anyone had expected. He knew the Prince would be disappointed, but Diavolo already had Lucifer. Those two weren't nearly as subtle as they thought they were. Besides, it seemed like Satan and Aisling really had something, if they could put this behind them. It would be interesting to see how it played out. 

******

"I'm still rather jealous that you got to go have fun in the human realm, Lucifer," Diavolo teased during dessert. 

"Again, we weren't having fun. We were on important business."

"Yes, yes, I know. But you still had an exciting time. And look, you bought souvenirs, but none for us. What do you think of that, Barbatos?"

"It is rather curious, my lord."

Lucifer sighed and covered his face. Sometimes having Barbatos there to egg on/play around with Diavolo was worse than having Diavolo alone. He was much more subtle about his wit, letting it sneak up on you when you least expected it. Many a demon had underestimated the butler. That was often one of his more helpful qualities, but tonight was not one of those times. Diavolo smirked at Barbatos and stage-whispered, "We'll just have to find our own business to conduct there. Then we can buy trinkets and not bring anything for him."

Lucifer smiled into his glove. Diavolo was just so childish sometimes. It was hard not to get sucked into his perpetual good humor. He cleared his throat, schooling his face into an appropriate scowl. "I promise to be quite put out when you do, sir."

Diavolo laid his hand on Aisling's knee and winked at her, "Maybe we'll need our own human accompaniment, what do you say?"

"Oi! Get off Aisling!"

Aisling facepalmed as Lucifer growled a warning to Mammon. "Remember to whom you are speaking, Mammon, and watch your tongue."

Diavolo laughed and took his hand off of Aisling. "Nonsense, Lucifer. I was just teasing, but I'm glad she's got such an observant protector. Certainly different from when she first got here, isn't it?"

"Well that was before Sa-" Aisling's hand clamped over his mouth, cutting him off.

"Please, Mammon. Please don't say it." When he nodded, she let him go. 

Lucifer raised his glass, "I believe it is time for a final toast. To Aisling, whipping us into shape and keeping us on our toes every step of the way."

"To Aisling!"

Diavolo turned to her once more, practically whispering. "Clearly we made the right choice in selecting you to come to the Devildom as part of our exchange program."

"How did you end up selecting me?"

"To be honest, I wasn't actually the one who chose you. There was a huge stack of papers with information on countless candidates, and out of all of them, Lucifer chose you. I just gave my approval."

****

When they got home, Lucifer asked her to join him in his study. "So, what were you and Diavolo discussing?"

"I asked him how I was chosen to be the exchange student."

"Ah. Well, there wasn't any deep or meaningful reason for your selection. I was tired of going through the list of candidates- a huge stack of them. That's when a breeze blew through the window, scattering the lists on the floor. One of them happened to fall at my feet- the list with yoir name on it. That's all there was to it."

"I see." _Of course I was an accident._

"Are you disappointed to hear that it wasn't because you are special?"

"Not really. I kind of figured as much."

Lucifer frowned at her words. "There is one thing I'd like you to know, as long as we're on the subject. Though you weren't selected to come to the Devildom due to any special abilities on your part, you **are** somewhat special to me on a personal level."

 _Sure_. "Thank you. Is that all, sir?"

Lucifer looked a bit perplexed at the formality of her reply. "Uh... yes, I suppose it is."

"Thank you. Good night."

When she reached her room, she turned on some music so that no one would hear her crying. She wondered if she should distance herself and stick out the rest of the year, or ask Diavolo if she could go home so he could find someone more worthy. Someone more like Solomon. She noticed she was scratching her arms again, something she hadn't done in years. Before she dug too deep, she put some more of Asmo's cream on, hoping it would help more. 

_This is going to be a long year._


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An outing with angels and some *spoilers*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm warning you right now, I made myself cry writing this. So just... be prepared. And take these TW seriously! Be safe. 
> 
> TW: depression, self-harm, suicidal thoughts 
> 
> [ Walking Wounded playlist](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL6p-0BgdJAfwH3GoTBMTVLKrbV0D9Saz4)
> 
> Chapter songs:  
> Angel's Waltz- Yohio  
> Hurt (Nine Inch Nails cover)- 2Wei
> 
> Poems:  
> Sonnet LXIX- Pablo Neruda  
> Your Laughter-Pablo Neruda

When she awoke the next morning, she was met by another paper slid under her door. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw it. _I really shouldn't be this excited._ She carefully unfolded it, smiling when she was met by Pablo Neruda once again.

_Perhaps not to be is to be without your being,_

_without your going, that cuts noon light_

_like a blue flower, without your passing_

_later through fog and stones,_

_without the torch you lift in your hand_

_that others may not see as golden,_

_that perhaps no one believed blossomed_

_the glowing origin of the rose,_

_without, in the end, your being, your coming_

_suddenly, inspiringly, to know my life,_

_blaze of the rose-tree, wheat of the breeze:_

_and it follows that I am, because you are:_

_it follows from ‘you are’, that I am, and we:_

_and, because of love, you will, I will,_

_We will, come to be._

Satan must have gone out of his way to find Neruda's poetry, because when she'd brought him up, Satan had no idea who he was. She was touched that he made the effort. How was she supposed to stay mad? Dammit.

_He probably just wants his easy lay back._

_**Oh my god, can't you shut up?**_

****

****

_Nah, bitch. You locked me away for too long_

Awesome. Now she's arguing with her depression. That's not fucked up at all. Aaaand there went her good mood. Fan-fucking-tastic.

While she busy being bitter, her D.D.D. went off. It was a text from Lucifer asking her to come downstairs for a family meeting over breakfast. _Why should I be there then? It's clear that I'm not family._ She sighed, threw her rat's nest of hair into a bun, and threw on some comfy clothes before heading out. When she walked into the dining room Mammon choked on his food, Asmo gave her a dirty grin, and Satan blushed. She looked down at herself. "What's the matter?"

There was a beat of silence before Asmo spoke up. "You aren't wearing pants, love."

"Yes I am. I'm wearing shorts." She hiked her shirt on one side to her hip. She was wearing short running shorts that barely covered her ass, but were decent enough, especially when-

"Hey isn't that my shirt?" Beel asked, finally looking up from his plate.

"Yeah, sorry. I didn't realize I had it until I put it on. Figured you wouldn't care."

"That's fine. Keep it, you look cute! It's like a dress!"

Mammon and Satan both looked put out at her wearing Beel's clothing, but fortunately Lucifer cleared his throat before anyone could say anything more.

"As I'm sure you know, last weekend Aisling and I had a meeting with Diavolo." She and Satan both blushed, remembering what they'd been doing just before. "Next week we'll be having another student to come live with us. Diavolo is putting her under our protection."

"What, like another _human_?" Mammon asked.

"No. She's not an exchange student. She's an eaudemon that was being abused at her last school. We aren't going to let that happen here, are we?" His raised eyebrow was enough to make his threat perfectly clear.

"Well _I'm_ not looking after her. I've got my hands full with Aisling!" Mammon complained. 

"No, I'm putting Satan in charge of her. She shouldn't be in nearly as much danger as Aisling. She may be an eaudemon, but she's still a demon. That should automatically make her less desirable to lower demons."

"That could be interesting," Satan interjected. "I've never met an eaudemon."

Her heart sank at that. What if she's pretty? He'll never even think of Aisling. _Face it, now he won't have to lower himself to touch you again. It probably sickens him to do it. You aren't sweet, kind **or** compassionate. She's no doubt more intelligent too. _ Lucifer watched her as the others all started talking about Asa, speculating about what she'd be like, what her interests might be, if she could cook (Beel's question, of course), if she'd be anything like Aisling. Aisling couldn't hear anymore. A week ago she wouldn't have cared, as she had been wondering many of the same things. But right now, she felt sick. Picking up her plate, she carried it over to Beel. "Here, hon. You can have mine."

"But you barely ate."

"That's okay. I have plans today, and I need to get ready."

Beel looked at her, confused, while Lucifer's eyes coolly followed her as she walked out the door. When she got to her room, she immediately texted Simeon.

 **Little Lamb- Hey, are you busy today?**  
Angel of Hotness- No. Why?  
**Little Lamb- I just wanted to get out of the house for a while.**  
Angel of Hotness- Ah. The boys being too unruly today?  
**Little Lamb- Something like that.**  
Angel of Hotness- I would love to go on an outing with you today. You know I always enjoy spending time with you. *smiling demoji*  
**Little Lamb- Meet me in an hour?**  
Angel of Hotness- Sounds good! 

Aisling was just about to strip down and get in the shower when there was a knock at her door. She knew that knock. Sighing, she opened the door for Lucifer.

"May I come in?"

"Yeah, sure," she stepped aside for him to enter. He walked over to the table in her library area and pulled out two chairs, indicating she should sit. As soon as she did, he spoke. 

"Why did you rush out?"

"I told you, I have plans."

"None of my brothers knew of any such plans."

"That's because I'm hanging out with Simeon today. I've been feeling stressed and decided I wanted some art supplies. I just wanted a break."

"This has nothing to do with Satan being in charge of Asa?

"Of course not. I'm not his keeper."

Lucifer laid his hand on hers. "You don't have to be his keeper to be hurt.

She shrugged. "He said he wanted to try and get me back. I don't see why Asa should change that. And if it does, he didn't care about me in the first place."

"You know that's not true. Being with you was the first time I'd seen his smile reach his eyes."

"Perhaps, but I've been a bitch. He may decide I'm not worth the effort."

"I think you'll find he's more stubborn than that."

She mustered up a smile that she hoped was convincing. "Maybe. But I really do need to shower before Simeon gets here."

Lucifer patted her hand and stood up. "Of course. Don't let me keep you."

Just as she stripped, her D.D.D. went off.

Angel of Hotness- Luke found out I was seeing you today, and threw a fit because he wants to come.  
**Little Lamb- *laughing demoji* Sure, why not? I might be a little longer getting ready. I got waylaid by Lucifer before I could get in the shower."**  
Angel of Hotness- That's fine. And you've made one little angel very happy.  
**Little Lamb- yay!**

__*******_ _

When the angels arrived at House Lamentation, Aisling hadn't quite made it downstairs, so Simeon chatted with the brothers while he waited. 

"I don't get why she wouldn't have **told** us she had plans today," Mammon whined. 

__"Yeah, she could have hung out with **me** ," said a scowling Levi._ _

__"Well, she actually just asked me about an hour ago."_ _

__Lucifer raised his eyebrow at that, sharing a look with Satan._ _

__"Why would she lie to us?"_ _

__"Oh shut up, Mammon," snapped Asmo. "She probably just needed a break from you."_ _

__Aisling walked in just in time to see Mammon pout. "You aren't sick of me, are you?" His eyes looked so sad that she couldn't help but kiss him on the cheek._ _

__"Of course I'm not. But I never get to hang out with Simeon, and y'all are high energy."_ _

__"You don't have the spoons for it, right?"_ _

__She chuckled at Beel, who looked so proud of himself for remembering what she'd told them about spoon theory. "That's right, Beel. I'm low on spoons."_ _

__"Well with that, we should be on our way," Simeon said, standing up._ _

__"Yes we should! I came to see Aisling, not sit around chatting with **demons** ," snapped Luke._ _

__"Okay, bye all. I'll see you later."_ _

__******_ _

__Aisling had almost forgotten what a soothing presence Simeon was. Even with Luke along, it was the most relaxed she'd felt in a while. And even Luke was fairly subdued once you got him away from all the demons. They decided to start with the animal cafe, which was bittersweet for her. Simeon was quietly happy, a serene smile on his face, while Luke was just as excited to play with animals as she was. Eventually Simeon shooed them out of the cafe to head to the art supply store. She hadn't lied about wanting to get art supplies, she just didn't elaborate on why. She decided it would be suspicious if she went **just** for an X-Acto knife, so she bought some legitimate art supplies as well. _ _

__As they walked past a shop with trinkets in the windows, Simeon stopped and pulled on Aisling's arm to follow him. He immediately went over to the display of little knickknacks, picking up a crystal sea turtle. "You love turtles, right?"_ _

__"Yes I do!" She grimaced when she saw the price. "Not exactly within my price range though."_ _

__"I didn't expect it to be. I'm going to buy it for you. That is not up for debate." As he headed to the register, Luke got upset that Simeon was buying something for Aisling but he wasn't. He looked at the crystal animals, when a shelf of plushies caught his eye. Right there on the top shelf was a very large, very cuddly looking turtle. He was just able to reach it without sending all of them to the floor, and proudly made his way to the register. Aisling squealed when she saw it, hugging it to her._ _

__"This is so friggin' **cute**! I think my heart just melted. Thank you! And thank **you** Simeon. He's so beautiful." Simeon just smiled and took her bag of art supplies, gently placing the very carefully wrapped and boxed turtle inside so she could carry her new friend. She hugged them both, making Luke blush and stammer. She thought it was quite adorable how flustered she made him. Maybe it was because he was so vehemently against demons that he was so abrasive at RAD, but he'd always been kind to her, especially after the incident with Lucifer. He'd become very protective of her, and liked to bring her sweet treats whenever he tried making something new. He reminded her a lot of her little brother, with his blonde hair, blue eyes, and cute little dimples. Sometimes being around him made her heart hurt, but in the best way. _ _

__Since her plushie was half her height, they decided to grab some takeout from Hell's Kitchen and have a picnic instead of trying to sit down anywhere. All in all, it was the most enjoyable day she'd had since her date with Satan. She'd honestly just wanted someone to go shopping with her, since most of the brothers would be suspicious of her buying a knife. She'd felt bad about using Simeon that way, but since she had such a wonderful day with the angels, she couldn't regret it._ _

__Eventually they decided they should head home, so the angels escorted her back to the house. She started to feel panicky when it came into view. She'd been so relaxed and happy with the angels, and thinking of the oppressive atmosphere at the House sent her heart pounding. When they reached door, Simeon gave her a gentle hug, whispering in her ear. "I don't know what has you so stressed out, little lamb, but know you can always come to me." She nodded against his shoulder, afraid she'd cry if she tried to speak. They stayed that way until the urge to cry was under control, because she didn't want to upset Luke. All hell (all heaven?) would break loose if he suspected the brothers had hurt her in some way. The younger angel gave her a fierce hug before saying goodbye, watching with a stern look as she went inside. She smiled to herself at his ridiculous behavior, but it warmed her heart as well._ _

__Most of the brothers descended on her when she got home, mostly exclaiming about her new squishy friend. Mammon was upset that someone else bought her such a large present, though he tried to hide it under his usual bluster. Asmo squealed much like she had when she saw it, and Levi pointed out that now they BOTH had aquatic friends._ _

__After putting her things in her room, she decided to go hang out with Levi. She hadn't spent any one-on-one time with him in a while, and she knew how the Avatar of Envy would get if she spent too much time away from him. When she returned hours later to get ready for bed, she saw yet another poem had been slid under her door._ _

____

_Take bread away from me,_

_if you wish,take air away, but_

_do not take from me your laughter._

_Do not take away the rose,_

_the lance flower that you pluck,_

_the water that suddenly_

_bursts forth in joy,_

_the sudden wave_

_of silver born in you._

_My struggle is harsh and I come back_

_with eyes tired_

_at times from having seen_

_the unchanging earth,_

_but when your laughter enters_

_it rises to the sky seeking me_

_and it opens for me all_

_the doors of life._

_My love, in the darkest_

_hour your laughter_

_opens, and if suddenly_

_you see my blood staining_

_the stones of the street,_

_laugh, because your laughter_

_will be for my hands_

_like a fresh sword._

_Next to the sea in the autumn,_

_your laughter must raise_

_its foamy cascade,_

_and in the spring, love,_

_I want your laughter like_

_the flower I was waiting for,_

_the blue flower, the rose_

_of my echoing country._

_Laugh at the night,_

_at the day, at the moon,_

_laugh at the twisted_

_streets of the island,_

_laugh at this clumsy_

_boy who loves you,_

_but when I open_

_my eyes and close them,_

_when my steps go,_

_when my steps return,_

_deny me bread, air,_

_light, spring,_

_but never your laughter_

_for I would die._

She felt the tears well up, all the happiness of the day evaporating. She hugged her new giant bed partner, crying into the plush fabric.

_He might mean it now, but he won't in a few weeks._

**_I know._**

_Do you want to go through this again when he inevitably tosses you aside?_

**_No._**

__

__

_Then you know what to do._

**_Of course I do._ **

She went over to her bag of art supplies, first taking out the crystal turtle Simeon had given her. She kissed it and set it on her dresser. Then she got what she really needed and put the knife together. She grabbed a black t-shirt to put under her arm and pressed the blade to her delicate flesh.

She didn't notice the paper she'd dropped on the bed, or how the blood dripped and stained the beautiful words as she slept.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Progress with Satan?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The usual TW of mentions of self-harm. it's brief, not graphic, and right at the beginning. Everything is safe after the dotted line.
> 
> [ Walking Wounded playlist](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL6p-0BgdJAfwH3GoTBMTVLKrbV0D9Saz4)
> 
> Chapter songs:
> 
> Here to Mars- Coheed and Cambria  
> Poem: Sonnet XXV- Before I loved you- Pablo Neruda

She was cranky when she woke up the next morning. She'd fallen asleep without cleaning and storing her knife, her black t-shirt was stuck to her arm, and apparently the latest poem from Satan got some blood spatters on it as well. 

_Rookie move. You'll be caught in no time if you keep this up._

**_I know. I'll be more careful."_ **

She wondered if anyone would consider her insane for talking to her depression. It's not like she wasn't aware that she was just talking to herself. Still, generally not acceptable behavior. She started cleaning everything up, deciding to skip breakfast. She considered tossing out the paper she'd bled on, but she kind of wanted to keep all these poems. If she was going to have to step back from Satan and let him move on, she at least wanted the mementos. You know, for those days when she just wasn't depressed enough. 

She got her arm washed up, knife sanitized, and everything seemed to be going well. But she noticed there was no poem today. Not like she should have been expecting one, but she thought he might have tried a little longer. _So much for his stubbornness, eh, Lucifer?_

She grabbed the knife. She'd already cleaned it once today, she could do it again. Her cuts from last night were practically invisible. She put some of Asmo's cream on them, and decided to redecorate her other arm. Nothing meant to draw attention or cause any real harm. Just something for endorphins. Something she could press on when she got stressed, instead of gouging strips of flesh out of her arm with her nails. 

She got settled on the bathroom floor and was just getting in a nice rhythm when someone knocked on her door. If she didn't answer after not coming to breakfast, someone would probably try to break it down. "Just a minute!" she called. She threw her knife in the cabinet under the sink and haphazardly pressed toilet paper to the cuts before throwing on a sweatshirt. 

\----------

When she flung the door open, she was met by Satan holding a breakfast tray. _Fuuuuck my life._

"Were you busy?"

"No, just hadn't put any clothes on yet." She saw his eyes darken at her words, and felt the familiar pull in her gut. Fortunately, neither of them acknowledged their reactions. 

He lifted the tray a bit. "You missed breakfast and I made some of your favorites so I thought I'd bring them to you."

"That's very nice of you, thank you."

He set the tray at her table, and started to walk out. She panicked, calling out his name. He was blushing and not really meeting her gaze when he turned to face her. "Do you want to stay and maybe talk a bit?"

"I mean, I'd love to but-" he was cut off by her finding the stationery folded under a napkin. He'd been trying to get out before she found it. He watched her as she read it, fidgeting in a manner that much more likely to be displayed by her than by him. But that's what she did to him, and she held all the power right now. She lifted her eyes to his, and he could see the unshed tears shining. She walked over with a small smile and handed him the paper.

"Read it to me?"

"Ummm..."

"I want to hear it in your voice. Your actual voice, not your voice I hear in my head."

He couldn't really refuse, so he pulled her to the table and sat her down. He pulled a chair next to hers, unknowingly mirroring how his eldest brother had sat with her yesterday. He held her hands in his and started speaking:

_Before I loved you, love, nothing was my own:_

_I wavered through the streets, among_

_Objects:_

_Nothing mattered or had a name:_

_The world was made of air, which waited._

_I knew rooms full of ashes,_

_Tunnels where the moon lived,_

_Rough warehouses that growled ‘get lost’,_

_Questions that insisted in the sand._

_Everything was empty, dead, mute,_

_Fallen abandoned, and decayed:_

_Inconceivably alien, it all_

_Belonged to someone else – to no one:_

_Till your beauty and your poverty_

_Filled the autumn plentiful with gifts._

"Did you memorize his poetry? You never even looked down."

"I've been reading it a lot over the last week. I wanted to feel close to you, and that seemed to be the best way."

She sniffled as her tears started to slowly fall. "Be careful, stuff like that might make a girl think she matters."

"Good."

"Dammit I'm trying to be mad at you!"

"Well, I figured being cute was Beel's domain, so I might give romantic a try."

She giggled while she cried, rushing to her bathroom to get some tissue. Satan followed her, leaning against the door jamb, when he glanced at her floor. "Is that... blood?"

Her eyes followed the path of his gaze, skin going even more pale. "Um..yeah. Sorry I thought I had cleaned it all up."

"What happened?"

"Nothing. Just a nose bleed. Stress and all that."

She was a _shitty_ liar, and clearly something had happened. But he was only just getting her to speak to him, so he wasn't going to press the issue and risk pushing her away again. He just nodded his head towards her breakfast, hoping she'd allow him to stay and talk to her. She didn't even bat an eye when he sat down with her, so he counted that as a win. Her breakfast was actually mostly fruit and cheese, with a yogurt parfait. He'd wanted to give her something light that could sit out a while and be picked at if she didn't feel like eating right away. One of her berries tried rolling off of her plate, but he caught it. After a moment's consideration, he held it up to her mouth. He remembered why that was a terrible idea when she took it from him. 

He was **not** going to jump right back into bed with her. He was **not**. That was part of the problem the first time. Their passion burned so hot and bright that he hadn't had a chance to convince her how special she was. He noticed she'd zoned out, staring at a random spot on the table as she picked a piece of cheese apart. He nudged her foot with his, "Grimm for your thoughts?"

"Why are you trying?"

"Pardon?"

"Why are you putting so much effort into me? I'm not going to be the only available option anymore."

"You were never my only available option. You were **-are-** the best choice I could've made."

"You can't know that."

"I absolutely can. I'll have you know that I've read **many** books on "Caring for your Satan." All of them say "Step one- find him an Aisling."

She couldn't help but giggle and roll her eyes at that. "Is being cheesy your go-to for everything?"

"It is when it makes you giggle like that. I like making you smile." She blushed at that, which also pleased him, so he pulled her over to sit in his lap. Her arms immediately went around his neck to help steady herself, and his arms locked around her waist. He rested his forehead against hers for a moment, suddenly feeling quite emotional himself. She was letting him in. He had her in his arms again. All was not lost. "I missed you so much," he whispered. 

"I missed you too. But don't think I'm not still upset. You have no idea what you did to me."

"I know. And I'm unbelievably sorry. I can't even express how sorry I am, but I'll try to make it up to you."

"I know. Because this won't happen again." She straightened up in his lap to look him straight in the eye, with more steel than he'd seen all week. "You get mad? You talk to me about it. Or at least let me know to leave you alone. I'll understand if you're too pissed off to talk about things, but if you ever lash out at me like that again, we are done. Forever. No pining, no poetry, no breakfasts- done."

He nodded silently. He was overjoyed because not only had she let him back in, she was talking about a future. Granted, this wasn't a typical "where do you see our relationship going?" talk, but putting him in his place regarding future behaviors still counted in his book. Maybe that was just his desperation to have her back. 

Her D.D.D. went off, showing a text from Levi. She got off of his lap, somewhat reluctantly, he thought. Though that could have just been his imagination. "I made plans to binge a new anime with Levi today, and I want to shower before I go over. I'd invite you to join me but.."

He closed his eyes against that visual. "No, you're right. We should take our time before jumping back into bed."

 _Sure, that excuse works._ "Or against doors," she smirked. 

"Oh kitten, you're _killing_ me here."

She didn't want to show him how it affected her to hear him call her kitten again, so she gave him a playful shove toward the door. Before he could actually leave she pulled him back for a kiss. She flicked her tongue against his bottom lip, making his knees go weak. Then she winked and shut the door behind him.

"You're lucky as _fuck_ , you know that? She could have almost any one of us, yet you stomp on her heart and she _takes you back_? Do you have any idea what she means to me? I mean... to us?"

Mammon's voice startled him. He turned to his brother, who looked absolutely devastated. He was putting up a good front, full of bluster and bravado, but his eyes always gave his emotions away. "I'm sorry, Mammon. I know you love her. And I hate that this hurts you."

For once, Mammon did no backtracking to avoid admitting his feelings for Aisling. "Well, at least I got one week of her attention."

"You'll always have her attention. You're her first demon. The way she stood up for you on the train? She's not letting you go anywhere. She'd never do that to The Great Mammon."

Mammon's lips twitched at that. "Well obviously not." Then his face went deadly serious, and Satan had a feeling he was truly glimpsing a Warrior of the Celestial Realm in that moment. "I want her to be happy, and I want you to be happy, so after this I won't complain about it anymore. But," he got up in Satan's face, "you pull something like this again and I will _end_ you. If I ever have to see that dead look in her eyes, or hold her as she cries out her broken heart, and it's because of _you_ , you will find out the true meaning of cruel and inhumane."

"If I hurt her again, I'll deserve it."

Mammon looked deep into his eyes and was apparently satisfied. "As long as we understand each other." With that he walked away, leaving Satan gobsmacked. He'd never actually been frightened of one of his brothers before. It was easy to forget that Mammon's power was only surpassed by Lucifer and Diavolo. 

Satan would definitely remember it now.

*****

Monday morning had the most relaxed atmosphere the House had seen in a while. Mammon was subdued, glowering at Satan until he saw how happy Aisling looked. The soft smile and lovesick look in Satan's eyes warmed Mammon a bit, but the brilliant sparkle Aisling always seemed to exude was back, and Mammon would never try to dim that. He loved her too much. Even Lucifer had a small smile on his face. 

After their student council meeting, they were preparing to leave for class when Diavolo walked up. For once he was quiet and stern. "Aisling, you will be coming home with me today. We need to have a **private** meeting that can't be conducted here. Barbatos will take you home when we are done. This is non-negotiable."

He made sure to make eye contact with each brother, including Lucifer. "And I do mean **private**. None of you will accompany her."

He stormed out of the room, leaving them all confused. What could he possibly need with Aisling?


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aisling reaches her breaking point, and has a meeting with Diavolo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what happened with chapter. It could not possibly be more different from what I had planned.
> 
> TW: Panic attacks, brief self-harm. 
> 
> Poem: Lovely One - Pablo Neruda.
> 
> [ Walking Wounded playlist](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL6p-0BgdJAfwH3GoTBMTVLKrbV0D9Saz4)
> 
> Chapter songs:  
> The Unnamed Feeling- Metallica  
> Breathe Me- Sia

Aisling had absolutely no attention span for the rest of the day. She managed to look as if she was paying attention, and the brothers covered her ass when it came to notes and homework. She wracked her brain all day, trying to figure out what could have displeased Diavolo that much. She'd never seen him so serious; even when conducting business he was always courteous and friendly. Was she about to be sent home for something? 

She tried to distract herself by pressing on her cuts. Usually that slight bit of pain cleared her mind when she was overwhelmed. This time it wasn't helping, so she scratched her arms instead. She spent the entire day trying to hold back a massive panic attack. By the time she had a meal break, she was losing the battle. She was on the floor, huddled in a corner, trying not to hyperventilate and failing. 

She was startled when she felt slim arms wrap around her, but the familiar voice attached to them helped to calm her. She buried her face in Asmo's chest, crying and gasping as she tried to control herself. She heard him murmur something to his companion; Solomon, if the swish of a cloak was any clue. 

"Oh sweetheart, breathe with me okay? Just try."

She didn't know how long she sat there, listening to the steady thrum of his heartbeat and eventually matching his breathing, but soon Solomon returned with Satan, who sat on the floor next to her. Asmo gently transferred her to Satan, and Aisling clung to him desperately. Right now, she had no thoughts of anger or forgiveness, she just needed him. She needed his scent, his warmth, his voice. Asmo said he'd be back with some food and something to drink, so she didn't have to move. As she trembled in Satan's arms, he gently rubbed her back. Soon she felt his breath in her hair, his low voice washing over her.

_Lovely one,_

_Just as on the cool stone_

_Of the spring, the water_

_Opens a wide flash of foam,_

_So is the smile of your face,_

_Lovely one._

_Lovely one,_

_With delicate hands and slender feet_

_Like a silver pony,_

_Walking, flower of the world,_

_Thus I see you,_

_Lovely one._

_Lovely one,_

_With a nest of copper entangled_

_On your head, a nest_

_The coloUr of dark honey_

_Where my heart burns and rests,_

_Lovely one._

_Lovely one,_

_Your eyes are too big for your face,_

_Your eyes are too big for the earth._

_There are countries, there are rivers,_

_In your eyes,_

_My country is your eyes,_

_I walk through them,_

_They light the world_

_Through which I walk,_

_Lovely one._

_Lovely one,_

_Your breasts are like two loaves made_

_Of grainy earth and golden moon,_

_Lovely one._

_Lovely one,_

_Your waist,_

_My arm shaped it like a river when_

_It flowed a thousand years through your sweet body,_

_Lovely one._

_Lovely one,_

_There is nothing like your hips,_

_Perhaps earth has_

_In some hidden place_

_The curve and the fragrance of your body,_

_Perhaps in some place,_

_Lovely one._

_Lovely one, my lovely one,_

_Your voice, your skin, your nails,_

_Lovely one, my lovely one,_

_Your being, your light, your shadow,_

_Lovely one,_

_All that is mine, lovely one,_

_All that is mine, my dear,_

_When you walk or rest,_

_When you sing or sleep,_

_When you suffer or dream,_

_Always,_

_When you are near or far,_

_Always,_

_You are mine, my lovely one,_

_Always._

She felt a fresh wave of tears coming, but at least it wasn't out of control anymore. When she managed to calm enough to dry them, she tried sitting up, but Satan kept his arms around her. "I'm sorry I got your jacket wet," she sniffled.

Chuckling, he kissed the top of her head. "That is the least of my concerns right now, kitten. What happened?"

"Nothing. I've just been stressing out about Diavolo and worked myself into a panic attack. Which is fucking humiliating, by the way."

"It shouldn't be. I don't think anyone other than the four of us knows. And even if people knew, fuck 'em. You've been under so much stress, and you haven't really been letting it out. It was bound to catch up to you. And if anyone has anything to say about it, we can always string them up like Mammon." 

She quietly giggled at that, as he'd intended. Asmo and Solomon returned with a few sandwiches and some juice, which Aisling practically inhaled. Panic attacks always left her shaky and lightheaded, and sugar always helped. Unfortunately, with a panic attack that bad, she also knew that exhaustion would soon follow. 

Sure enough, halfway through her sandwich she laid her head on Satan's shoulder and fought to keep her eyes open. Solomon hid them with a spell, but it would only work on lower demons. So when Lucifer walked by minutes later and found Aisling passed out in Satan's lap, he stared at them disapprovingly. "Anyone want to tell me why we're having a snuggle session out here instead of preparing to head to class?"

Satan opened his mouth to answer, but Asmo stood and pulled Lucifer to the side. Satan saw him throwing glances their way, eventually coming back and crouching in front of Satan. "I can't have you just sitting out here like this all day. You need to go to your next class." Satan bristled in defiance, but Lucifer held up a gloved finger. "That doesn't mean we need to wake her up. If it was as bad as Asmo and Solomon say it was, clearly she's pushed herself too hard. Let me take her."

Satan wanted to argue, but he knew he wouldn't win, and just handing her over to his brother would be the least likely thing to disturb her. "Okay, but don't let her wake up alone."

"I promise I'll stay with her." He scooped her up in a bridal carry and stood up; Satan ran his fingers through her hair and kissed her forehead. 

"Let me know when she wakes up please."

"Of course." At that, Lucifer headed to the council room. He'd been heading there anyway. This was his usual route because it was almost never used, letting him avoid the crowds of students who wanted to ask him questions, attempt flirting with him, and just generally trying to get his attention. There was a small office attached to the council room that had a couch in it, as well as a small desk. It was typically empty, as he and Diavolo tended to work in the main room rather than try to squeeze two large demons in one tiny office. But today he'd made a promise and he didn't plan to leave Aisling unless absolutely necessary. 

When Diavolo and Barbatos arrived shortly after and found them in the office, Lucifer was quick to shoo them out so they could talk without waking Aisling. The Prince didn't really grasp the concept of an inside voice, and if Aisling had panicked because of her impending meeting with him, Lucifer didn't want her waking to Diavolo's hulking mass in the doorway. 

"She had that bad of an attack because of me?" he asked, when Lucifer explained why there was a sleeping woman in their office. He looked horrified at the thought. 

"Well, she's been under a lot of stress, and she tends to hide it instead of letting us help her.'

"Sounds like someone else I know," Diavolo smirked. Lucifer rolled his eyes before continuing. 

"As I was saying, I believe your impending meeting with her was just the catalyst. But she's been asleep since I stumbled across them so I haven't talked to her about it."

"Well, I would prefer you come out here, as there are a few things we need to discuss."

"With all due respect, my lord, I don't want her waking up alone."

"I'd be happy to stay with her, if that would help," said Barbatos. 

"I suppose that's the best solution, if Diavolo needs me out here. But let me know the second she awakens."

"Of course sir." With that settled, Barbatos picked up a stack of papers and shut himself in the office.

When the other two demons sat down to work, Lucifer decided to speak up. "My lord, I am curious as to why you need Aisling alone. I believe the uncharacteristic nature of your demand is what caused her so much stress today."

"It isn't my place to tell you."

"I'm sorry?"

"Okay, I can tell you a little bit. Barbatos and I decided to actually go up to the human world yesterday, as we'd joked about doing. He had the idea to bring Aisling some of her things, so we had our little adventure and then headed to her apartment. I need to talk to her about it, and of course give her things to her."

"Why did you make it sound so dire? We could have saved her this entire incident."

"I do feel bad about that. I hope it doesn't affect her trust in me. I'd hate to think she was afraid of me, but I didn't want your brothers prying. If she wants to tell you the rest after our meeting, that's up to her. But it isn't my place to do so."

"You'd better hope it goes well, or Satan will break your door down."

"I imagine you all would. She's come to mean a great deal to you and your brothers, hasn't she?"

"Well, they're always fighting for her attention so I'd say so. I suspect Mammon's feelings are less familial though."

"I'd have to agree with you on that. I actually feel a little bad for him, especially since she and Satan have reconciled. But I am happy for them. They seem like a good match."

"I think so too."

******

Aisling had a moment of panic when she woke up. She had no idea where she was or how she got there. And what the fuck was covering her? She heard footsteps coming her way, and suddenly Barbatos was crouched next to her with a bottle of water. "No need to fret, Aisling. You're in Lucifer's office."

Slowly she sat up, shaking her head to clear it. Barbatos looked very... strange, and it took her a minute to figure out why. He'd put his RAD jacket over her as a blanket, and it made him look practically naked. When he was satisfied that she wasn't freaking out, he patted her shoulder and stood. "I'm going to let Lucifer know you're awake."

She just nodded as she guzzled the water. Apparently she'd cried herself dry. The bottle was nearly empty when Lucifer came in, Barbatos trailing behind him with another bottle of water. "Barbatos, are you psychic?"

"No, miss. I'm just very good at my job," he said with a chuckle. She couldn't help giggling too. She'd always liked the soft-spoken butler. He grabbed a stack of papers off of the desk, handed her the second water and took her empty one before heading out to... wherever they were.

Lucifer must have seen her confusion because he huffed a laugh as he sat next to her. "We're off the council room. I rarely use this office, but it seemed the best place for you."

"Why am I in here, though?"

"You were sleeping in Satan's lap and he had to go to class" he said matter-of-factly. 

"But... why didn't you just wake me up? I can't imagine you'd cater to anyone else's impromptu nap."

"I might, if they were someone I cared about and they'd had a massive panic attack. Asmo and Solomon told me about it," he said, answering her questioning look. "You've been under a lot of stress. You should have talked to one of us instead of waiting until it broke you."

She shrugged. "It didn't seem right." He raised his eyebrow, but kept silent. "I felt stupid for being so upset about Satan, and I felt like venting to one of you would be putting you in the middle. And it stood to reason that you'd all side with your brother anyway, not some stupid human who was just dropped into your life a couple of months ago."

"What did I say about calling yourself stupid?" She rolled her eyes at that but muttered an apology, so he continued. "Do you realize that all of my brothers were _already_ on your side? They made their decision immediately; they never questioned their devotion to you. They care about you a great deal. You even won _Levi_ over, do you realize what a feat that is?" She laughed softly, as he'd hoped. "Never question them. They'd do anything to make you happy, including listening you vent about their asshole brother who broke your heart. In fact, I heard Mammon put the fear of the Demon King in Satan over your reconciliation."

"Are you telling me Mammon gave his brother the shovel talk?" She looked both disturbed and highly amused when he nodded. He couldn't help smiling in return. 

"And Aisling, there's always me. Don't be afraid to come to me with your concerns. I don't care if you think they aren't a big deal; I trust that you wouldn't waste my time with trivial things like my brothers do. I have a vested interest in your happiness."

"Yes, I know. Don't make Diavolo look bad, don't disappoint him, know my place as an exchange student... I got it. That's why I didn't come to you! I was afraid that if you knew I was a hot mess that you'd send me home and find someone better. I considered beating you to the punch and just asking to leave but I figured that wouldn't make him look good either, so I decided to handle my issues on my own."

"You make it sound as if you're a pawn instead of a person. You are so much more than an exchange student."

"That's not what you said when you were arguing with Satan."

They were interrupted by Diavolo entering the office. "I've decided that Aisling and I are going to leave now. There's only an hour or so left of the day anyway."

Lucifer patted her knee. "You're going to be fine."

She'd never been afraid of the Prince before, but now he seemed even larger than normal. She was immensely grateful for Barbatos' calm demeanor. As nervous as she was, she still felt safer with him there. 

When they reached the castle, they went straight to Diavolo's office. He seemed less stern than earlier but she was still nervous. He gestured for her to sit at his desk. Fortunately Barbatos sat with her, again helping to keep her calm. When Diavolo sat down, he got right down to business, pulling out two familar objects from his desk, making her gasp.

"Would you care to explain these?"


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A meeting with Diavolo and Musings With Satan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My updating may slow down slightly for a while. It's so mind-meltingly hot in my apartment atm that I can't really concentrate. 
> 
> TW- talk of suicide attempts
> 
> [ Walking Wounded playlist](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL6p-0BgdJAfwH3GoTBMTVLKrbV0D9Saz4)
> 
> Chapter Songs:
> 
> Friend, please- Twenty One Pilots  
> The Reason- Hoobastank

_Would you care to explain these?"_

"Where did you get those?" Her voice was shaking and she couldn't stop it.

"Your apartment, of course."

"How did you get in? How did you know where it was?"

"Aisling, how do you think we brought you here?"

She hadn't really thought about that, but this seemed really intrusive. "But...why? What reason could you possibly have for going to my apartment?"

Barbatos spoke up then, "You know how we had joked that we needed a reason to go to the human world? While we were up there, I thought perhaps you'd like having some of your things. I apologize for the intrusion, I suppose that didn't occur to me." 

It took a moment for her to process what he said. "You just wanted to bring me my things?"

In answer, he gestured to a few boxes in the corner of the office that she hadn't noticed. "We were surprised to find all of your belongings already boxed up."

Diavolo cleared his throat to bring her attention to him. "Aisling, I heard what happened today, and I sincerely apologize for that. I never intended to frighten you or stress you out. I just know how those brothers cling to you and I didn't think this was a conversation they needed to be part of. But I would still like you to answer my question."

She stared at the note and gun on his desk. She'd never told anyone that if he had brought her down just a few minutes later, he'd have had a corpse instead of a student. She fought the tears that wanted to rise. "I don't think it really needs explanation, does it?"

He rose and walked around his desk, sitting in the chair on her other side. "Will you please look at me?" He asked softly. When she turned to him, his demeanor was completely different to how he'd looked earlier. "I'm not angry, Aisling. But it hurts to think that you thought you were out of options."

She laughed, a flat, humorless sound. "Well it's not like I knew I could go somewhere else."

"This note looks half-written. Why?"

"Because I was stolen from my desk by demons."

He paused, feeling a bit winded at the thought of such a close call. "Well, I'm glad for that then."

"Why did you bring them back? Why is this important? So I was suicidal, plenty of people are. If I'd eaten a bullet you wouldn't have even known me, so it's not like it's a big deal."

"That's exactly why it's a big deal. You've brought a great deal of happiness to our lives, and I hate to think of not having you here. And I brought them because there was no way I could send you back after the year ended knowing the gun was still there. In fact, that gun will be staying locked up here."

"So what are you going to do with me now?" She stared at the floor, hiding behind her hair and hoping he couldn't see that she was crying.

"What do you mean? I'm going to send you home."

"Why did you bring my things here if you're just going to send me home then?"

He knelt in front of her and pulled her into a hug. "No, I meant House Lamentation. I wouldn't take you from them." She started sobbing in relief, burying her face in his shoulder. "Oh Aisling, is that how you see me? I'd never hurt you."

"Well I never did before, but you seemed so angry and I'd convinced myself that I'd done something wrong and you were going to find someone better and send me home."

"The brothers would riot if I sent you home. They love you. I don't think it's possible to find someone better. I brought you here because I wanted to talk without anyone nosing around. You know for a fact that Mammon would never leave you alone with me for long. Especially if he knew you were crying."

She hiccuped a wet laugh as Barbatos silently handed her some tissues. "He's a very aggressive guard dog."

"Now, you don't have to tell me what drove you to that point. But I want you to know that you can come to me. I promise anything you say to me is confidential unless you say otherwise. Not even Barbatos will know."

The butler gave a playful huff at that. "Barbatos _always_ knows," he said.

"That doesn't sound ominous at _all_." Aisling laughed.

Diavolo chuckled before turning back to Aisling, "So do we have an agreement? No trying to kill yourself? Talk to one of us instead?" She nodded as she wiped her face with her tissue. "And while we're at it, don't stress yourself until you break. You worried us today."

"I'm sorry, " she mumbled. 

"Don't be sorry. We just want you well. You can't follow Lucifer's lead on stress management; if he was human he'd have had a stroke centuries ago. Now, are we okay? Or did you want to hang out here a bit before heading home to the circus?"

"Thank you, but I think I'd like to go home. I need a nap."

"Tell Lucifer to keep you home tomorrow, and whoever you'd like to keep you company."

"Thank you sir."

"Now, Aisling, we are absolutely past the "sir' stage. I'll be very put out if you continue it."

She gave a small smile and agreed. She headed toward the stack of boxes, but the two demons beat her there. She was a bit surprised at Barbatos' strength, but she supposed that demons were just naturally strong. Diavolo's strength didn't surprise her at all. She had struggled to scoot her boxes of books across her apartment, while he carried all three with one arm. They had said they had brought "some" of her belongings, but it looked as though they'd brought back every single box in her apartment. 

As she started to get in the car, Diavolo pulled her close again, engulfing her in another hug. Now that they were standing, hugging him meant suffocating at his waist. "Now, remember our deal, and get some rest."

"Thank you sir."

"Aisling.."

"Yeah, yeah. I know."

When she got in the car, Barbatos handed her a bottle of water before he started the engine. "I think you're lying about being psychic, you know."

"I believe the word you are looking for is _perceptive_ , Aisling."

"Sure, sure. If perceptive means psychic."

Barbatos laughed, and she thought it was the most animated she'd seen him. Usually he stuck to quiet, understated humor. Apparently he was also a sassy little shit. She could get behind that. 

When they approached the House, she prepared herself for the boisterous greeting she was bound to get. At least she could put them to work before collapsing into bed. This had seriously been the most emotional day she'd had in a while, including the fight with Satan. She was exhausted. 

Mammon came rushing out the door in his demon form, wings fluttering in agitation. "What the fuck did Diavolo think he was doin', kidnapping you like that? What did he want? If he laid a finger on you I'm gonna-"

"Going to what, Mammon?" came Lucifer's voice from the doorway. 

Aisling launched herself at Mammon, trusting him to catch her. "He didn't kidnap me, silly demon. He just wanted to talk."

He grunted and grumbled a bit as she leapt into his arms for a hug, but he held on to her anyway. "What're you doin' huh? I might have dropped you." 

"No you wouldn't. You always catch me."

He flushed and stammered, eventually just settling on bitching about Diavolo some more. "Whatever. You say he just wanted to talk? Then why was he so pissy? He _broke_ you. 

"No he didn't. I broke me. And I'm fine now. So you can calm down. I'm okay, see? Now, will you please help me with these?" She gestured to the boxes. 

"Don't worry, I got it!" Beel said as he appeared from the doorway. "There isn't much. Is it going to your room?"

"Yes please, Beel."

"All right, your boyfriend was furious that Diavolo stole you away so early, so we should get you to him. " Mammon slung her over his shoulder, cackling at her reaction as he walked inside.

"Could you _not_? Especially when I'm in a skirt?!"

"Oh whatever. You know I won't let anyone see up your skirt. I've got a good hold on ya!" He made his way into the library, depositing her on the sofa next to a surprised Satan. She stuck her tongue out at Mammon as he walked away, before crawling into Satan's lap. 

"How are you feeling, kitten?"

"Better, but exhausted."

"What did Diavolo want?"

"To talk. He and Barbatos went to my apartment to get some of my things, and he wanted to talk about something he'd found. As per usual, I worked myself up over nothing."

"You want to talk about it?"

"I will. But not now. I'm so tired, physically _and_ emotionally. I just want to sleep."

"All right, let's get you to bed. But you need to eat something first." Aisling rolled her eyes but he sternly said, "You've barely eaten since breakfast. You _need_ to eat, and I won't take no for an answer."

Rolling her eyes once again, she sighed and sarcastically replied, "yes Daddy." She felt more than heard his sharp intake of breath at that. "Well... someone likes that."

"Kitten you have no idea."

"We'll have to come back to that later, then."

The way his eyes darkened made her think she was in for an impromptu makeout session, but he managed to keep his kiss gentle. She was a little disappointed, honestly, but she knew it was best. There's no way they wouldn't end up in bed, and they'd already agreed to wait. He grabbed her hand and marched her off to the kitchen, ensuring she ate a sandwich before going to bed. "Will you lie down with me for a while?" she asked when she finished. 

"Of course I will. Why don't you go change while I clean up in here?"

Minutes later he quietly climbed into her bed, where she was already half asleep. She rolled over to snuggle in under his arm and sighed contentedly. He hated that she'd been through such an ordeal, but he had to admit that he loved the fact that she'd clearly felt better with his presence. It made him feel as if they really were a "them". Now he just needed to keep his hands to himself for a little while longer, which was more easily said than done with her body pressed to his like this, and a fresh memory of her calling him Daddy ringing in his ears. Even if she'd been trying to be snarky, it still did things to him that he probably shouldn't be thinking about at the moment. 

He couldn't help but watch her as she slept wrapped around him. He'd been devastated by the things he'd said, how he'd hurt her. Now he was somehow lucky enough to have her still trust him this much. And as much as it had hurt him to have everyone turn on him, he knew he had deserved it. Not only that, but it made him happy to know that she had his brothers so firmly in her corner. She was such a spitfire that it was easy to forget how vulnerable she could be, but today was a harsh reminder. 

He'd never thought of himself as empty or emotionless before, despite how Lucifer described him. But he'd fallen fast, and fallen _hard_ , and now it felt like he was experiencing an entirely new world of feelings. She was changing him, without even knowing. She thought she getting to know a more private side of him, when really she was creating an entirely new one just by being her.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shmoop and Smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've now written 4 chapters about this one fucking day. WTF, I really need to move this bitch along.
> 
> This was actually meant to move on after the shmoop but then they were horny and well, sometimes characters have minds of their own. Which leads me to: surprise Daddy kink. I had no intention of it showing up in this fic but there we are.
> 
> [ Walking Wounded playlist](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL6p-0BgdJAfwH3GoTBMTVLKrbV0D9Saz4)
> 
> Songs Aisling is dancing to:  
> I Walk Alone- Tarja Turunen  
> I'm Still Here- Sia  
> Shatter Me- Lindsey Stirling ft Lzzy Hale
> 
> Other chapter songs:  
> In This Time- The Tea Party  
> I Wanna Be Yours- Arctic Monkeys

When he awoke a few hours later, he found Aisling gone. He checked the time on his D.D.D. and grimaced; it was definitely too late for him to have slept if he wanted to get any rest tonight. He decided to look for Aisling, and began wandering the halls of the mostly quiet house. Eventually he heard soft music coming from the planetarium, and headed toward it. When he reached the room, he saw Aisling dancing. She seemed almost ethereal in the moonlight, her oversized shirt swaying almost like a dress. He knew she was a dancer, of course, but he'd never really seen it. She hadn't noticed him yet, so he decided not to interrupt her. Maybe it was a bit creepy for him to sit in the shadows and watch her, but he was completely entranced. 

The songs she was dancing to were haunting and melancholic. It made his heart ache to think of what may have prompted her to choose them. After a few songs, a sweet, simple love song came on, and she seemed to take that as her cue to stop. She picked up a small device and turned the music off; from the looks of it, it was her human world cell phone. He decided to make himself known before she left, and stepped out into the light. She startled at his sudden appearance, which he might have felt bad for if she hadn't been so damn cute when she did it.

"Turn that back on, please. I'd like to dance with you."

He could barely make out the flush that rose in her cheeks as she did what he asked, but he knew her. He had each and every expression, every blush, every smile, burned into his memory. When she turned the music back on, he pulled her close and held her against his body. 

_  
Hey hey lady looks like I'm under your spell once again.  
And hey hey lady, there just now ain't no denying these things.  
I will always be here,  
Always be with you._

_And I know she said, "Let the leaves fall wherever they may"  
But I find it hard, hard to find people like she is today.  
I will always be here,  
Always be with you._

_In this time_

_When you lay to sleep tell me the visions you see in the night.  
When you turn around what kind of shadow is cast by the light?  
She will always be here,  
Always be here._

_I will always be here.  
I will always be with you.  
In this time_

When the song ended, they simply stood there, still holding each other. Hoping he wasn't about to ruin the moment, he decided to speak up.

"Will you make a pact with me?"

She looked at him in surprise, "That depends. Why?" 

"I promise it's not to annoy Lucifer. It never was, but I let my irritation get the better of me and it spiraled out of control. I had decided I wanted a pact because you are special, and I didn't want to chance not being bound to you in some way. Maybe that's selfish of me, but that's how it is."

"That's all I wanted from you, you know. Just to feel like I meant something instead of a cheap shot at your brother. Especially with the teasing they'd been doing."

"Which reminds me. I know we never had that talk, but I already thought of you as my girlfriend. Care to make that official?"

Her grin was blinding, even in the dark room. "Absolutely."

He couldn't help but kiss that smile as he pressed their palms together. Something about the magic of the pact singing between them made the kiss seem electric. She had a look of wonder in her eyes when they parted.

"It's never felt like that before."

"Good. I like knowing it's different than the pacts with my brothers."

"Me too." They stood in silence for a moment before she spoke again, "so, Diavolo instructed Lucifer to make me stay home tomorrow, as well as anyone I might want to 'watch over me' and make me rest. I talked to Lucifer and we both kind of assumed that person would be you, but I wanted to ask anyway."

"What, you think I would ever say no to an entire day of having you to myself?"

"I didn't think you would but you never know."

He hugged her close to him, just feeling the warmth of her breath through his shirt. Unfortunately his body started respond in a way it was not supposed to just yet, and he tried to angle his hips away from her. She suddenly went up on her toes, kissing a trail up his neck before nipping at his ear. 

"I know we said we were going to wait, but l really want you to fuck me."

He groaned at that, throwing his head back and closing his eyes. "I want that too, but we shouldn't."

She slid her hand down the front of his pants, cupping his erection. "Please, Daddy?"

"That's not playing fair."

She grinned wickedly, "I know."

He crashed their mouths together, losing the battle against his willpower. Her moans echoed through the room, clearing his mind a bit. "Let's go back to my room. I don't feel like letting my brothers know what you sound like when you come."

She blushed but nodded, and they took off hand in hand, laughing to themselves as they did so. Maybe it was the pact, maybe it was the fact that they were acting on their desire, but something was making them positively giddy. When they reached his room, he pushed her against the door, wedging his thigh between her legs as he kissed her. 

"Can we actually make it to your bed this time?" she asked breathlessly. In answer, he simply carried her over to his bed, divesting himself of his clothes before joining her. There was no time for teasing tonight; their need was far too urgent. He started pulling at her shorts, but she put a hand to his chest and pushed him to his back. She straddled his hips, sliding her clothed sex on his hardness. The wet fabric just turned him on more. She kissed him before starting to slide down his body. "I never got to properly suck your cock, so I insist on doing it tonight."

He gasped as she licked a stripe up his shaft, flicking her tongue against the already dripping head. "Well if you insist," came his strangled reply. She gave him a coy smile that was totally at odds with the sin in her eyes, suckling at the head before lowering herself onto him. He hit the back of her mouth, groaning as she kept going until her nose hit his skin. For a moment she was still, huffing small breaths through her nose, before slowly sliding back up and off of him, only to wrap her hand around his shaft while she lapped at his balls. She took one into her mouth, moaning as she teased him with her tongue and stroked his cock. 

He began to rock his hips, unsure how much longer he could last when he was already so worked up. She moved her mouth back up to his cock, trading places with her hand. She bobbed her head a few times before taking him down her throat again, closing her eyes in pleasure as her nose met skin once more. She swallowed around him and moaned, which set him off. He threw his head back as he came, as she pulled almost all the way off, pressing her tongue just under the head and moaning again. Once he was done, she swallowed and climbed up his body to give him a kiss. He could taste himself in her mouth, something that pleased a primal part of him and made his spent cock twitch. "That was amazing, Aisling."

"For me too," she said, her voice rough, "I've been waiting a long time for that."

"It hasn't been _that_ long," he chuckled. 

"I've only gotten to do it once before, and you didn't come in my mouth. And before that, I'd been fantasizing about blowing you for _weeks_."

He closed his eyes and shuddered. She'd been fantasizing about him? "For weeks?"

She leaned in to gently scrape her teeth at the juncture of his jaw and whisper in his ear, "Yes. I'd lie in bed, imagining what your cock was like, how you'd feel in my mouth, how you tasted, what you'd look like as you came. And I touched myself every. single. time. You have no idea how many nights I would be gasping your name before I fell asleep."

"Oh _fuck_ , kitten. I didn't even know you had any interest in me."

She shrugged and sat up, "I thought you hated me, remember? How could I not be attracted to the hot bookworm that loves cats?'" 

He rolled her to her back, stopping to strip her clothes off. "We have wasted far too much time." He slid one finger along her dripping sex, making her buck her hips. 

"Please don't tease. I'm so on the edge right now."

He lowered his head, close enough that she could feel his breath, but not touching her. "That worked up from sucking my cock, are you?" She whined and nodded, so he closed the space and sucked her clit into his mouth. That was all she needed, calling out her pleasure as he worked her through her orgasm with his mouth. 

He lay down beside her, carding his fingers through her hair as she caught her breath. "That was incredible, kitten. I don't think anyone has ever been that turned on just from blowing me before." 

She blushed, but said, "What can I say? I have an oral fetish, you've got the perfect dick."

"I doubt that."

"Trust me, you do. I'd be happy to warm your cock anytime."

He closed his eyes as a shudder ran through his body at the thought. "I think I would love that."

She smirked at him, "me too."

Imagining it was making him hard again. Picturing on her knees, cock in her mouth as he studied new potions or something. She shifted against him like she knew what was going on in his head. 

She pushed him to his back and straddled him, playfully rutting her wet core on his now-hard dick. "You're picturing it now, aren't you?" Okay, guess she _did_ know what was going on in his head. He blushed and nodded, closing his eyes against the sight of her teasing him. She took his hands and brought them up to her breasts, leaving him to toy with her hardened nubs. "You know what else I've been dying to do?"

"What's that, kitten?"

"Ride you. Just like this."

"I'm not stopping you."

At his words, she raised herself up as she lined him up at her entrance, and slowly slid down his shaft. He felt that it was a good thing he'd come once already, because this would have been over embarrassingly quickly otherwise. She was so hot, so wet, so fucking _tight_ that it was driving him mad. He moved one hand down to her clit, slowly circling it with his thumb as she ground her hips against him. She threw her head back and raised herself once more, this time letting herself drop down, getting him deep inside her. 

As she got herself into a rhythm, he couldn't help laying his hands on her waist and enjoying the ride. He sat back watching how her face contorted in pleasure, the graceful undulations of her dancer's body. He knew what she thought she looked like, but he couldn't find a single flaw in how she was built. She brought her hands up to her breasts, toying with her nipples. When she gave one a hard pinch, he felt her tighten around him, and between one moment and the next he shifted into his demon form. 

She stopped her movement in shock, but before he could switch back she reached out and gently stroked one of his horns, sending a shiver through him. "Fuck that is so hot," she panted. She leaned forward and licked the other horn, making his hips jolt and drive himself deeper into her. She continued to play with his horns like that, and the position aligned her breasts perfectly for him to take a nipple into his mouth. His tail wrapped around her waist, making her moan against his horn. At this point she had mostly stopped moving, just gyrating her hips instead of properly riding him, but he couldn't bring himself to care. He was buried balls deep inside her with her tits in his face while she licked and stroked and teased his horns. He rubbed her clit with his thumb, making her shudder. "I'm gonna come, Daddy." 

He groaned into her skin, parting from her flesh just enough to grunt out, "Is that right, kitten? You gonna come on Daddy's cock?" She whined and vigorously nodded her head, resting her forehead on the curve of his horn as she gasped. He wrapped his hands around her hips and lifted her up as he pistoned his hips, driving himself into her at an almost punishing pace. If the volume of her cries was any indicator, she was getting closer to her orgasm. 

__

__

"Oh fuck, oh _fuck_ , that's it Daddy, I'm coming!!" As her walls clenched around him, he held her hips to his so he could shallowly thrust into her. One of hers hands dropped to his shoulders, nails digging in as she came. The other hand gently rubbed at the base of his horn while she went back to licking it, and that was it for him. 

He bit down on her nipple as he emptied himself into her. That sent a fresh wave through her, her pussy clamping down on him as she practically sobbed from the force of her orgasm. Eventually she collapsed onto him as they both caught their breath. 

"I was not expecting that to happen." she said. 

"Honestly, neither was I." 

She chuckled at him, steadying herself on his chest as she sat up. "I'm glad it happened though. I was curious anyway." 

"Demon fetish?" 

She shook her head. "Satan fetish." 

He groaned at her, "I definitely did not expect you to _lick_ them. That was a whole new level of sensitive that I've never experienced before." 

"What can I say? Oral fetish." 

He growled as he pulled her in for a kiss. "You are fucking perfect, you know that?" 

"I'm really not. But I'm glad you think so." 

"I guess I'll just have to prove it to you. Now cuddle me so I can sleep." 


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ended up way longer than I intended. It was definitely supposed to move forward more but the were chatty.
> 
> Pretty much the entire chapter is one big trigger warning. Talk of suicide, cheating, self-harm, rape/sexual abuse, childhood abuse.
> 
> [ Walking Wounded playlist](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL6p-0BgdJAfwH3GoTBMTVLKrbV0D9Saz4)
> 
> Chapter Song: 
> 
> Cut- Plumb

They ended up sleeping until almost mid-morning, and probably would have slept later if Satan hadn't been woken up by whimpering. Aisling was in the fetal position, arms covering her head as she clearly cowered and cried in her sleep. He didn't want to startle her too much, but he didn't want to leave her in whatever nightmare she was trapped in. He began to rub her back, softly calling out her name. She came to in just a few minutes, immediately wrapping herself around him and crying into his chest. 

"Aisling, do you get nightmares a lot?"

"M-most nights," she sniffled. 

He kissed the top of her head, nuzzling in her hair and holding her in his arms. "Why don't you tell me about them?"

She shook her head. "They're mostly memories that I don't want other people knowing."

"Am I people, though? I'm your boyfriend."

"I know. It's just... my past makes me feel like a helpless freak, and I don't want to make others see me that way."

"You know I never could, right?" He tightened his embrace as she shivered. He didn't know if she was cold or still reacting to the nightmare, but her trembling was getting worse. "Come on, let's go make some tea and sit by the fire for a bit. She nodded, and sat up, but he halted her with a hand. "Let me grab you something clean to wear."

He grabbed some sleep pants and a sweater for her, though she forewent the pants. "Those will be far too long for me and I'll just trip and break myself," she said.

"I could carry you."

"Or you could enjoy me being completely naked under your sweater."

"While I definitely do enjoy that, I think that would be too distracting. Compromise: we stop at your room so you can grab some shorts or something, I can enjoy you being braless under my sweater. " She grinned, waiting for him to pull on some comfy clothes before holding her arms out for him. Unfortunately, since the sweater was far too large for her, the sleeves fell straight up to her elbows, exposing the cuts on her arm. He gently brought her arm to him as he sat beside her, ghosting his fingers over the cuts.

"Um... Aisling? What are these?"

She yanked her arm away, smile falling from her face as she curled in on herself. "They're cuts. I'd think that would be obvious."

"Well, yes. I guess the question is why you have them?"

"I don't feel like talking about it."

Satan closed his eyes and took a deep breath before trying to speak again. This woman was so fucking _stubborn_. "Aisling, I respect that there are things you may not want to tell me, but if I'm expected to talk my anger out with you, I feel I deserve the same courtesy from you. Not telling me your past is one thing. Not telling me what drove you to _harming yourself_ is another."

She flushed at his admonishment. He was right, of course. She'd been really childish about all this. It was like the fight with Satan snapped her. She'd been doing so well, and now she couldn't even be an adult anymore. "That's fair, Satan. Can we please stick to our plan of tea by the fire and I will talk to you about it?"

He stood up and scooped her off the bed, kissing the tip of her nose to make her smile. "I'm going to hold you to that, you know."

She giggled at his kiss, crinkling her nose in the most adorable way. "I know. And I promise." Once they got out of the room she expected him to put her down, but he kept on going toward the stairs. "Um... you don't have to carry me the whole way to my room, you know."

"I know. But I like it, and you weigh almost nothing to me."

"In that case, I demand that you carry me everywhere from now on."

"Be careful what you wish for, because I absolutely will and you'll only have yourself to blame."

"I think Lucifer might have something to say about it if you tried carrying me around RAD."

"Not Diavolo?"

"If Diavolo even noticed he'd probably just think it was funny and try to get Lucifer to carry him around as well."

Satan laughed as they entered her room, where he sat on the bed and refused to let go of her. She started squirming on his lap, "Come on, aren't I supposed to be getting some shorts?"

"Yes, but I've decided there really are merits to you being naked under my sweater," he said as his fingers crept up her thigh. He kissed her as he got closer to her heat, and she let her head drop back when he brushed his fingers against her. "I knew it was going to be distracting, having you so warm and soft against me, smelling of sex."

"Didn't we have important things to talk about?" she gasped as he slid two fingers inside her, her legs parting of their own volition, opening herself up to him. He ducked his head down to nibble at her neck, his thumb brushing against her clit as he worked his fingers in her. 

"Yes, we do. But I really want to see you come for me first."

"I thought Asmo was the sex-crazed fiend," she panted. 

"He is. I'm only sex-crazed for you. There's a difference." He twisted his fingers inside her, hitting just the right spot to render her speechless as she ground against his hand. He rubbed harder at her clit, circling it with his thumb before pressing down on it. Her orgasm seemed to come out of nowhere, as she gasped out barely audible moans. He felt her walls fluttering around his fingers, clenching down as she came. 

After she caught her breath, she playfully smacked his arm. "Where the fuck did that come from?"

"I told you, you felt good in my arms and the smell of sex aroused me. Besides, now you'll be more relaxed when we have our talk."

"What about you, though?" She wiggled her hips against his prominent erection.

"Later, kitten. I plan on having my way with you as many times as we can stand it today." She flushed as a shiver went through her, before heading to her bathroom to clean up. When she came back out to get some shorts, he was lying on the bed, seemingly meditating. She smirked, wondering if he was just trying to will away his arousal. 

She decided just put on some underwear instead of actual clothing, figuring there was no reason to actually get dressed right now. She grabbed a balled up pair of socks from the drawer and lobbed them at Satan, where they bounced harmlessly off if his face. "Get up, I'm hungry. Let's have brunch by the fire instead of just tea."

****

Satan sent her off to the library while he whipped up some food. She went to her room to get her giant turtle, as well as a couple of her favorite throw blankets out of one of her boxes. Laying one in front the of the fire while she burritoed herself in the other laying back on her turtle with a book. 

Satan came in a while later, stopping to smile at the image that greeted him. Sometimes his girlfriend seemed like such a cat. Maybe that's why he was drawn to her in the first place? He walked in and nudged her with a foot before sitting down with their breakfast.

"You are a _much_ better cook than I am," she said through a mouthful of sticky pastry. 

He blushed at the praise and shrugged. 

"I like cooking. Besides, I have a lot of practice making potions, ointments, and all kinds of magical concoctions. Food isn't much different. Plus, I've been sharing cooking duties with my brothers for thousands of years. I'd hope I've picked up a thing or two."

She finished her pastry, staring into space for a moment. He lightly dragged a finger along the back of her hand to get her attention. "Where'd you go?"

"I was just thinking... I'm only 26. I've got be like an embryo to you. How can you possibly stand being around me? I must seem unbelievably childish and stupid to you."

"No, Mammon is childish and stupid, and he's millenia older than I am. You may not have as much experience as I do, or have had as much time to learn things, but that's part of what amazes me about you. And humans in general, honestly, but I've never known one like you. You can hold your own against just about anyone here intellectually. You're in classes with demons hundreds, if not thousands, of years old; many who've actually lives through the things being taught, and you're still blowing most of them out of the water. And your age or experience has nothing to do with your heart. You've got so much love to give, so much conviction. You're absolutely fearless when it comes to those you care about."

"I am far from fearless. Lucifer may call Luke a chihuahua, but I'm the one that's scared of everything. I just bark loud to hide it."

"And yet before I heard you crying from a nightmare that night, I never would have guessed that anything had ever frightened you before. You've stood up against a murderous Lucifer. You brushed my wrath off like it was nothing. In fact, you took **both** of us to task to stand up for Mammon. Any one of us could crush you with barely a thought, and you completely disregard that when you have your hackles raised, especially if it involves someone you care about. That's admirable. Perhaps ill-advised, but admirable all the same."

"Yes, well, on the inside I'm having a complete meltdown while my brain screeches at me to just roll over and die, because not even running will help."

"Standing up for your convictions despite how afraid you are is amazing to me. There are very few times I've been afraid in my life, so if I feel the need to confront someone, I just do it. I don't feel frightened or intimidated. I'm fully aware that I'm one of the most powerful demons to exist, and I feel safe in that knowledge. You're in the exact opposite situation, a small human in the midst of the rulers of the Devildom, with no way to actually protect yourself, and yet you barrel in with no regard for yourself if you sense injustice. In fact, if I'm totally honest, I think I fell in love a little when you put yourself between Lucifer and Beel. I know that was one of those few times I've been frightened. I was terrified at the thought of you being killed, and I didn't know why. But I still didn't save you, hence why I think you are far more brave than you give yourself credit for."

She blushed and squirmed, unsure how handle the praise. She picked at her breakfast some more so that she could avoid his eyes. He smiled to himself as he turned back to his own breakfast. They ate that way, silent and enjoying each other's presence, for a while. Eventually she broke the silence with a complete non sequitur. 

"I lost my family to a fire." He stared at her, completely taken aback, so she continued. "That's what I dream about, most nights. Being stuck in the fire. They aren't even there, but it's the right house and I'm in my bedroom. Instead of my adoptive family, I'm there with my biological father. He locks me in my cage while the room burns, until the fire goes out. Then he pulls me out of the cage and bashes my head against the wall while his skin peels off and sticks to me. Sometimes I revert to a child, sometimes I'm an adult. It used to be that he would leave me bleeding and broken before I woke up. Now Lucifer chases him away before he picks me up and crushes me to death."

 _She dreams of Lucifer murdering her?_ For a split second, he'd been jealous that she dreamed up Lucifer as her savior, but now... "How do you get along with Lucifer so well if he kills you in your dream every night?"

She shrugged, popping a slice of orange in her mouth. "I don't really have a choice."

He was going to argue that point, when his brain fixated on another part of her tale. "What did you mean **your** cage?"

"Just what it sounds like. A large cage. A dog cage, actually."

"But you didn't say **a** cage, you specifically said **your** cage."

She ducked her head and mumbled into her hair, "My biological father would punish me by locking me in a dog crate. It was actually in the basement, because I was afraid of spiders and he thought it was funny when I would scream and cry if one crawled into my crate. It even had a puppy pad in it, not just in case I wet myself when he left me in there too long, but also in case I was bleeding too much. Easier to let the blood soak into a pee pad than to try and scrub it off the floor."

Satan could feel his anger rising at the thought, and wondered if her father was still alive so that he could remedy that in an appropriate manner. "Why would you be bleeding?" he pushed through his clenched teeth.

"Depended on why I was put in the cage. He liked to play games with my food. He'd pile an adult-size dinner plate high with food, set a timer for 10 minutes, and punish me when I didn't finish it in time. Extra punishment if I cried, and even more if I got sick. I learned quickly not to get sick because he'd smear it on me before locking me up.  
"If I broke a dish, he'd make me walk on the glass. He also thought spanking was "inhumane" so he hit me with a ruler across the nose instead. One time he hit me too hard and the ruler broke. It was one of those thick, heavy wood ones, so it tore my nose open. I ended up needing stitches but only because sister came home and found me covered in blood. And sometimes he'd get... excited... and I was the only other person around. A four year old isn't equipped to handle a grown man, so I almost always bled."

"Where is he now?"

"I don't know. He might be dead for all I know. He went to prison for a few years and I never spoke to him again."

"No death the human world could provide would be appropriate."

She crawled around the breakfast tray to climb in his lap and wrap herself around him. "I'm fine. I'm here. There's nothing to get worked up about."

He buried his face in her neck, taking a deep breath to take in her scent and calm himself. "Please tell me it got better when you got away from him."

"For the most part. I had an amazing foster home for a few years but my foster mother died. Had a string of homes after that. Some were nice, some were abusive, but nothing like him, unless you count the one who raped me. But it only happened once, so still not as bad. Whoa whoa whoa- watch the horns there buddy. I'd rather not have to explain to Diavolo how I lost my eye."

He chuckled despite his anger, wrapping his tail around her waist. "Sorry."

"It's fine. But Asmo already did the 'angry demon form surprise' bit. That's so last week."

"Asmo knows?"

"They all do, except Lucifer." 

"How is it that all my brothers know but I don't?"

"Because they were commiserating with me about my asshole not-boyfriend and Mammon asked what you meant when you brought up my arms."

"...oh."

"Yeah."

"Does that mean..."

"That my scars were suicide attempts?" When he nodded, she shrugged. "Some of them. Some of them were burn scars from my father's cigarettes. Some of them were from my anxious scratching. Some of them were from cutting myself."

"Speaking of which, your scars look gone but you have new cuts."

"Asmo gave me cream for my scars. But I was broken. All the work I'd done to fight my anxiety and depression- poof! But I didn't want anyone to know, so I started cutting instead."

"Wait, so the blood on your bathroom floor?"

"You'd interrupted me. Sue me, I missed some of the cleanup."

"I knew you were lying. You're a terrible liar."

"I'm a great liar when I have time to prep and I'm not super nervous about my crush standing in my bathroom door."

"Your **crush**? We'd already been together."

"And then you told me I wasn't your girlfriend and that I was just a worthless human, so I figured any feelings on my part were unrequited. An easy, convenient lay that was dumb enough to think you kinda liked me."

"I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. It would be far from the first time it happened. At least with you I didn't waste two years of my life."

"You don't still think I believe any of that do you?"

"I'm withholding judgment."

"Until when?"

She just shrugged and mumbled, "dunno. I'm just waiting for you to find someone better. Better to be prepared for that and have it not happen than to be tricked again. Eric and I lived together, shared our lives together, talked of marriage... and he was still cheating on me for almost the entire time we were together. I was so fucking stupid. I only found out because he got her pregnant and told me. He figured the sex wasn't worth dealing with my crazy, especially when I would never be able to give him kids."

"Why's that?"

"I had uterine cancer. I no longer have the parts. Anyway, I'd have stayed with him anyway because who the fuck else was going to want me? But he packed his shit and left, and I hid myself away for four years."

"I hope you'll learn to trust that I think you're amazing."

She shrugged again, fiddling with his t-shirt. _We'll see after Asa gets here_. 

He grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him. "I do, you know. I think you're strong, brave, intelligent, passionate, talented, and gorgeous. There isn't anyone in existence that is more perfect for me; no one I would be more proud to call mine. You have mental illnesses and issues to work through, sure. But I have forever to help you."

She sniffled at his words, eyes shining with unshed tears. He kissed the tip of her nose and said, "Come on, let's clean up in here and head back to my room. I think a relaxing bath with my beautiful girlfriend is just what I need."

********

After their bath, they spent the rest of the day in bed, naked and sweaty. In between bouts of sex were naps and long talks. All in all it was an incredibly relaxing day, after the solemnity of their breakfast chat. They ended up sleeping until the rest came home from school, and were awakened by a knock on the door.

Satan gave Aisling a quick kiss before throwing on his lounge pants and opening the door. She bit her lip watching him; Satan shirtless was a thing of beauty. Apparently Asmo agreed, because Satan was greeted by a whistle and a breathy, "I always knew you were hiding something tasty under your blazers and bow ties. Aisling is a lucky woman; I bet you two are beautiful together. Judging by the smell of your room, you two know it, too. It smells like you've had such a **wonderful** day."

"Asmo, what do you want?" Satan sighed, flushing under Asmo's attention.

"Well what I **want** is to be in an Aisling/Satan sandwich. What I came here for was to let Aisling know that Lucifer is looking for her. She wasn't in her room so I figured she had to be here."

"All right, I'll let her know."

"Yes, do. In the meantime, I think I have a... **problem** to attend to."

"I don't need to know when you're jerking off, Asmo. Just don't think of my girlfriend when you do it. "

Aisling could hear the pout in Asmo's voice, "You're no fun. Can I think of you?"

"Whatever." Satan shut the door, making his way back to sit on the bed and kiss Aisling again. "Lucifer is looking for you."

"I heard," she groaned as she sat up. Satan noticed a ring of jagged bruises around her waist, throat, and wrists. 

"Are those from my tail?" He gently ran his fingers over the purple marks. "I have some cream for them."

"Don't you dare. I like them."

"Do you really want everyone knowing you get kinky with my tail?"

She blushed at the thought. "Kind of?" He raised his eyebrow at her. "Okay, we'll get rid of the ones on my wrists and neck. But I'm keeping the ones on my waist!"

He chuckled and kissed her forehead. "Fine. Now go clean up while I find the cream."

After she no longer smelled of sweat and sex, and the bruises on her wrists had faded, she threw on the leggings she'd brought up earlier and his sweater. "You know, since that's a bit of a v-neck and it's so big on you, you've got some great cleavage. Maybe consider putting on a bra before you see my brothers, though."

"Why, to give me better cleavage?"

He shook his head, smiling. "Get out of here, or Lucifer will have to peel you out of my bed himself."

"You're insatiable, you know that?"

"Well yeah. Have you **seen** my girlfriend? I can't keep my hands off of her."

She rolled her eyes at him as he headed to take a shower and headed to go face Lucifer. Hopefully it wasn't anything bad...


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ... I can't think of a single thing to say that isn't a huge spoiler.
> 
> So... uh... big shit happens?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FUCKING FINALLY!!!
> 
> Sorry, friends. I got hit by some MAJOR writer's block. Even Lucifer's little birthday oneshot took me for-fucking-ever.
> 
> But hopefully I'm back on track.
> 
> You may notice the tags have changed. I've decided I'm going to wrap this up in a few more chapters, and make the second part of the story it's own fic. This went in a completely different direction than I had planned, and now the rest of what I want to write seems like it just wouldn't fit the tone.
> 
> A large chunk of this is in-game dialog, bastardized to fit my needs. 
> 
> [ Walking Wounded playlist](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL6p-0BgdJAfwH3GoTBMTVLKrbV0D9Saz4)
> 
> Chapter Song:
> 
> What have you done now?- Within Temptation

Aisling found Lucifer in his study. Minutes later, she found herself curled into the chair opposite him, steaming mug of tea in her hands. She wasn't sure what she'd been expecting, but casual chit-chat was not it. 

"Did you get the rest and relaxation you needed?" the faint smirk on his face told her he already knew what kind of "rest and relaxation" she'd had, but honestly, being fucked through the mattress 6 times in a day definitely left a girl relaxed. Sore, but relaxed. Not that she was going to tell him that. 

"Yeah. Spent a lot of time napping."

"I'm sure." She flushed at his teasing, but fortunately he left it at that. He reached for a stack of papers. "Here's your work from today. Don't worry, most of it is notes and study guides, not a lot of actual work. Simeon sends his regards. Luke demands a text so that he knows I haven't locked you away in a dungeon," he said wryly. Aisling giggled at that. She could just see the feisty little angel attempting to intimidate Lucifer into telling him where she was. "I thought about scandalizing him and telling him you were spending the day in bed with Satan, but Diavolo would be displeased if I exploded the chihuahua's head."

"I didn't spend the day in bed with Satan..."

"Oh really? What else did you do today?"

"Read, had breakfast in front of the fire, took a bath..."

"Any of that without Satan?" She bit her lip and blushed, making him laugh outright. "That's what I thought. But I'm glad. We all wanted you to patch things up, and we all want you feeling less overwhelmed. I'm glad you had a good day."

"I needed it. I've been... holding onto a lot."

"Yes, it did seem like it." There was a long pause before he spoke up again. "Aisling, I'm afraid I did have another reason for bringing you here. I wanted to talk to you about your meeting with Diavolo."

"Uh... what about it?"

"Well, Diavolo has seemed distracted since then. Anxious and disturbed. I doubt anyone but me or Barbatos is able to tell, but it's there."

"I'm not sure what he'd be anxious or disturbed about."

"Really, now?"

"Yes, really. We discussed what we needed to and that was that."

He pursed his lips, looking as if he wanted to press the issue. Instead he inclined his head, "Fair. I'll leave it alone then. But if it continues to bother him, I will insist that you tell me."

"Why not ask him?"

"He won't tell me. He says it's your tale to tell."

"Ah."

"You really aren't going to tell me, are you?"

"Is it driving you crazy?"

"A bit, to be honest."

"Well then it sucks to be you, doesn't it?"

His eyes widened, taken aback, before he started laughing. "I really never know what's going to come out of your mouth, you know that?"

"Join the club, my friend. I open my mouth and words come out. My brain is rarely involved."

Lucifer chuckled once more, and they sat in companionable silence for a few minutes. Aisling started to wonder if maybe she should bring up Belphegor. She now had pacts with everyone except Lucifer. He was the final step to freeing his brother. 

"So... last night I made a pact with Satan."

"Oh really?" His face was completely unreadable, but she decided to press on.

"Yeah. He asked me when we were in the planetarium."

"What made you agree this time?"

She shrugged. "All I wanted the first time was for him to actually want it, not just want to piss you off. Maybe I'm naive, or too trusting, or just plain stupid, but he seemed sincere when he gave his reason."

"And what was it?"

"... I think I want to keep it to myself for a while."

"That lovesick smile tells me it was probably nauseatingly sweet," he said dryly. She just ducked her head and blushed, unable to wipe the "lovesick smile" off of her face. Silence descended upon them once more, until she decided to just bite the bullet. 

"Lucifer..."

"Yes, Aisling?"

"..."

"What is it? You can talk to me."

"Um... did you mean it when you said I could come to you with anything?"

"Of course."

She got up and paced, fiddling with her sleeves. Eventually she turned to a very confused Lucifer. "I met Belphegor."

A dark look crossed his face as he took in what she said. A chill ran down her spine when he finally spoke, his voice flat and icy. "What did you say? Wait... don't tell me... that you **met** with him." He stood up, looming over her even from across the room, even as she inched her way closer to the door. "You went to that room and you **met** Belphegor?!"

 _I really shouldn't have said anything when I was shut in a room alone with him._ She really hoped Mammon was still nearby. He was normally easily cowed by Lucifer, but she knew he would do anything to protect her. Lucifer lost the ice in his voice when he started advancing on her, losing control over his anger.

"You went up those stairs, didn't you? **You knew you weren't allowed to, but you did it anyway! You went up there and you _met_ Belphegor!!** Do you really find it so amusing to stick your nose in our business at every opportunity?! Do you really enjoy stirring up trouble that much?! **You**?! A mere **_human_**?!?! **YOU DON'T HAVE THE RIGHT!"**

A dark aura surrounded him when he switched forms. She fell before she reached the door, scooting up against the wall as she tried to keep her breathing even. She couldn't afford to let her panic take over right now. His hands glowed as he geared up to hit her with whatever he no doubt planned to use to kill her. 

" **STOP!"**. The door was flung open so hard that it bounced off the walls. She could have cried at that voice. _I knew he'd get here. He has a sixth sense for protecting me._ Mammon put himself between Lucifer and Aisling, distracting Lucifer enough to make his spell fizzle out. "Wait a minute!"

"Whoa, is it me or does this situation look genuinely serious?" asked Asmo before he dashed to Aisling, helping her up and standing in front of her. 

"Is there like, an actual battle going on in here? There is, isn't there?" Aisling would have rolled her eyes and laughed if she hadn't been about to pass out from the panic attack she was fighting. Good ol' Levi. They must have all been together or something. 

" **All of you, get out of the way. I'm going to TEAR this human limb from limb!"**

"We are **not** about to stand by and let you do somethin' like that!"

By that time Satan had made it to the study, turning her toward him so he could hold her as she shook. 

"That's right, Satan. Protect your little **whore** ," Lucifer spat. She felt Satan switch forms at that, all notions of peacekeeping seeming to fly out the window at Lucifer's slur. 

"Watch your tongue, Lucifer," he growled.

"Or **what**?"

Satan handed Aisling off to Asmo before advancing on his eldest brother. Everyone had switched forms at that point, gearing up for battle against the first born. Before anything happened, Beel caught their attention. 

"Lucifer, all that stuff about Belphie... what's going on? Are you saying that Belphie's **not** in the human world? That you **locked him in the attic?!** " When Lucifer ignored him in favor of standing off against Satan, Beel stood up to his full height, looming over Lucifer and fluttering his wings in anger. " **ANSWER ME, LUCIFER!! _NOW!!!_** "

Lucifer merely growled as he threw Beel across the room. " **Get out of my way!** "

Aisling ran to Beel, kneeling next to him to make sure he was okay. Asmo finally lost his gentle demeanor. "Lucifer! What do you think you're doing?! How could you hurt **Beel**?!"

Aisling stood up and put herself between Beel and Lucifer, making both Beel and Mammon roll their eyes. Levi gently pulled her into the circle of the brothers as the redhead got to his feet. 

Lucifer seethed at their show of defiance. "All of you, get out of here **right now**..." He froze as someone else appeared in the room. All of the brothers stood in shock as Belphegor leisurely strolled up to Lucifer, turning to face his other brothers. 

He smirked as he said, "Well hello there brothers, I can't tell you how much I've missed you."

********

Beel dragged her out of the house with him and Belphie, once everything had come to light and been explained. Her heart hurt and she longed for her blade. It seemed as if she'd lost the people she cared about the most. She'd hurt them, betrayed them, all for a demon she didn't even really know. Plus she was still shaken by Lucifer's rage. 

Simeon appeared, walking down the street with a bag of food. Aisling had never been so relieved to see him. She threw herself at him, sobbing as he wrapped his arms around her, sending a concerned look to Beel. They decided to head back to Purgatory Hall before explaining the situation. 

As expected, when Aisling walked in with red eyes, sniffling, Luke turned on the demons. She curled up on his bed, exhausted from the adrenaline crash. Solomon sat with her, situating her so her head was in his lap, stroking her hair in an uncharacteristic show of compassion. All the while, Simeon was trying to play peacemaker between Luke and the demons, urging the younger angel to calm down and lower his voice. Eventually he said, "You aren't helping Aisling feel any better, you know. She's been through enough tonight, don't you think?" 

Luke shut up and hurried to his bed, holding Aisling's hand as he stubbornly glared at the brothers. Aisling let out a shaky chuckle at the little angel determined to come to her rescue. Simeon took Solomon's place on the bed as Solomon talked to the brothers, trying to puzzle out how the curse broke without Aisling having a pact with Lucifer. 

"Oh little lamb. How do you always get into these situations?"

"Because I'm too stupid to know when to stop."

"Now, now. None of that, love. You have too big a heart, that's all. You want so badly to help everyone that you get in over your head."

She snorted a humorless laugh. "Thanks for the thought, but no. I'm not even remotely a good person. I just don't know how to say no."

"My little lamb. It hurts me to hear you say such things about yourself." Aisling just shrugged. Nothing she could do about that. 

They were in the middle of discussing sleeping arrangements, Luke adamant that she stay with the angels, when Diavolo and Barbatos came to take Belphie away. It was at that point that any hope Aisling may have had of spending any more time in Simeon's calming presence went out the window. Luke put up a fight about letting her leave, but eventually relented when she agreed to regularly update him so that he knew she was safe. 

The house was silent when they arrived. As they were debating where to start looking, Asmo snuck in behind them. "Well, who do we have here? Had enough of running away from home? Decided to bring back our human? That was even faster than I expected."

The way he spat out _human_ broke Aisling's heart a little more. She'd never heard so much venom in Asmo's voice before. Coming from someone who'd become one of her closest friends, it felt like being stabbed in the stomach. Before she could beg for his forgiveness, Beel spoke up.

"Asmo, is Lucifer in his room?"

"Excuse me?! Don't you have something to say to the rest of us first?" When he was met by Beel's glare and cold silence, he turned to Aisling, "How about you?"

"I'm sorry, Asmo. I didn't mean to hurt you."

His smile didn't quite reach his eyes, but at least he seemed to soften. "There we go. Nicely done. Very cooperative of you. I'd be lying if I said I didn't find that attractive. Still, do you think you can fix everything with an apology? Listen, I'm just going to come out and ask. When we were alone together, were you thinking about Belphie?"

"No, of course not."

"You weren't? Reeeaallly?" He cocked his head to the side, eyeing her. "Oh well, whatever. I'll take you at your word this time. You're lucky you're so damn cute!"

Aisling felt a little weak from the rush of relief she felt. She rushed over to hug him, hiccuping as she tried to hold in her tears. "Thank you, Asmo. I was so worried I'd lost you. I love you."

After he got over the initial shock of being bodyslammed into a hug, he wrapped his arms around her and laid his cheek on her head. "Oh sweetheart, I love you too. It would take a lot more than that to lose me. Though it does make me happy that I mean so much to you, even if I _would_ prefer to hear it while you were lying next to me in bed."

Aisling let out a weak chuckle. "I don't think Satan would approve."

"Probably not." He leaned back a bit to look her in the eye. "Now, dry those tears. I don't like it when you cry, especially because of me. Go deal with Levi and Mammon. They took it exceptionally hard. And I know Satan wants to talk to you. He was in the planetarium the last I saw, so you'll want to start there." He planted a kiss on her forehead before shooing her away. "Now, Beel and I need to have a little talk."

She hurried to the planetarium, relieved to find Satan still there. She was apprehensive about making her presence known, unsure of what kind of reception she'd get. The look on Satan's face when he spotted her assuaged all those fear, as he rushed to envelope her in a bear hug. "Oh I'm so glad you're okay. Beel wouldn't answer his messages and he took off with you so quickly you left you're D.D.D. behind."

"You aren't mad at me?"

"Not at all, kitten. _I_ pestered _you_ for a pact, if you'll recall. I can't blame you for taking advantage of the opportunity presented to you. Now, come sit with me, I wanted to talk to you." He pulled her over to one of the comfy chairs by the wall, pulling her into his lap. 

"You've had a disastrous couple of days haven't you? And right on the tail of our fight. You keep getting caught in one brotherly squabble after another. Though in your case, you take it upon yourself to stick your nose in our problems," he teased. She stuck her tongue out at him, to which he retaliated by tickling her. When they sobered up, he kissed her forehead and went on. 

"I guess I don't have room to criticize anyone in that regard." He paused for a moment, gathering his thoughts before continuing. "The attic has always been Lucifer's private sanctuary, you see. He never let anyone up there. I figured it was packed with sentimental items from his Celestial Realm days. Things he couldn't bear to throw away. But I definitely didn't think he'd keep his own brother in there as a prisoner." 

His handsome face was suddenly overtaken with a thunderous scowl. "Everyone has always told me that I'm so much like Lucifer, but I could never have imagined he was doing something like that." His face cleared as he let out a mournful sigh. "Lucifer thinks there's no problem he can't handle in his own, so he keeps everything to himself. He never tells us anything. Then he deals with whatever it is on his own, in whatever way he pleases. He's always been like that. It's so irritating. Still, it's not surprising that he wouldn't tell me anything, is it? Considering I had nothing but contempt for him. And I do the exact same thing he does. I keep things to myself, deal with it on my own. Do what I want with no regard for anyone."

"I don't think that's true," said Aisling. "I mean, I've only known you for a nanosecond of your lifetime, so maybe you did. But I haven't known you to be that way, the incident with Lucifer notwithstanding. At the very least you're being more open with me."

He smiled at her, that soft heart-melting smile of his that seemed to be reserved just for her. The one that warmed those beautiful, soul-searching eyes. "Thank you, Aisling. I'm trying. I don't want anything coming between us again." He held her tighter to his chest, resting his chin on her head. "I guess what I'm trying to say is that I want you to go to him."

"And if he tries to kill me?"

"I doubt he will, but just summon us to where you are. You already know we'll fight for you." He brought her hand up to his lips, brushing a kiss across her knuckles. "Please, Aisling. You helped me, now help him."

Beel came thundering into the room, stopping short at the scene before him. "Should I come back or...?"

The couple in the chair shook their heads in tandem. "No, we're just talking," said Satan. "Did you need something?"

"Well Aisling said she wanted to make up with Mammon and Levi after she talked to you, and I thought I'd join her in case they got angry."

"Well thank you for keeping my kitten safe." He looked down at Aisling. "Do you want me to go along as well?"

She thought a moment before shaking her head. "I don't want them to feel like they're being ganged up on. That'll probably raise their hackles more than just me and my teddy bear." Satan chuckled at Beel's nickname before kissing her forehead once more. 

"Okay. Then I'm going to read in the library, so I'll be close by when you talk to Lucifer. Good luck."

She and Beel headed towards Mammon's room first. "So," he teased, "kitten, huh?"

She giggled and shoved at him, for all the good that would do. "Would you expect any different from Satan?"

"No, I guess it fits. Fits you too. You're very cat-like sometimes."

"You're not the first person to tell me that, you know."

She saw Mammon's door and mentally prepared herself for dealing with her stubborn guardian. It was time to win her demons back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on Twitter- @devildom_thot


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confrontations
> 
> Once again, major spoilers for the game (Chapters 13 and 14) and much of the dialog is taken from the game and tweaked for my purposes.
> 
> [ Walking Wounded playlist](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL6p-0BgdJAfwH3GoTBMTVLKrbV0D9Saz4)
> 
> Chapter Song:  
> Sorry- Buckcherry

"No one's heeere! The Great Mammon's not hooome!"

Aisling facepalmed as Beel knocked again. Mammon shouted once more in response. "I can't hear youuuu! I can't hear people who keep secrets from me and never tell me anythiiiiiing!"

"Oh for fuck's sake, are we in elementary school?" she muttered to herself.

"Just so you know, I'm not speakin' to ya _ever_ again! Apologize all ya want but you'll just be wastin' yer breath! Go back to the human world and don't come back until you've changed yer ways! You... you dummy! You great big dummy!"

Despite how upset and frustrated she was, she almost laughed at that. Foul-mouthed Mammon couldn't even bring himself to truly insult her. It was kind of cute. Still, she needed to talk to him, and he was being ridiculously stubborn. "Beel, would you?" 

Beel got one good blow on the door before Mammon threw it open. "Are ya tryin' ta break my door down? I'll let you in! Just leave my door alone!"

Once they got in, however, he remained silent, refusing to acknowledge her presence. After multiple attempts to make him look at her, she gave into her original impulse and jumped into his arms, hoping he would catch her like he always did. As she'd expected, he did it reflexively, so she wrapped her arms and legs around him and hugged him as tightly as she could. 

"Aww... I mean.. Now listen, you!" She loosened her hold on him a bit so she could look him in the eye, and pouted. "Dammit! Ya play dirty, ya know that?" She continued to pout at him, until he groaned at her. "Fine! Ya want me to talk, I'll talk! But I'm still really mad at you!" 

She grinned at him, and he rolled his eyes at her. But he had a small smile on his face as he carried her to one of his couches and set her down. After they were all settled, there was another silence before he burst out, "Why didn't you tell me anything? I mean... it's you and me! Or is what we have nothing more than... you know."

"Nothing more than what?"

"You know! Whatever, why do I gotta explain everythin' to you!" He ran a hand through his hair in agitation. "Listen, here's the thing. The very first demon you made a pact with after coming here was me, which means I was your first guy! And that's what makes this so hard to swallow. I mean, was it all for Belphie? Ya made a pact with me... for _him_?"

"No."

"No? Really? Really for real seriously really?"

Aisling had to laugh before laying her head on his shoulder. "Really for real seriously really."

He looked thoughtful for a moment, then squished her to him. "All right. In that case, fine. I forgive ya. But don't do it again!"

"I promise."

"Okay... so what is it ya wanna do? And no more secrets this time! Tell me _everything_."

After Aisling and Beel filled him in, he got up and paced for a few minutes. Finally he stopped in front of Aisling and crouched down to her level. "Okay, so let me get this straight: you wanna know why Belphie hates humans, and in order to do that you need to talk to Lucifer. Do I got that right?"

"Yes."

"Okay... well there's a problem there, ya see. Lucifer's holed himself up in his room and won't come out. And even if he would, did you already forget that just a few hours ago he was going to _kill_ you?"

"But this time I'll have you to protect me. Right?"

"Well... I mean... of _course_ you will! I wouldn't let anything happen to ya." He clapped his hands and stood up. "Well, I guess it's your lucky day then, because now you've got Mammon on your side!"

She stood up and threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around his waist. "Thank you! You're the _best_ , Mammon!"

"R-really? I am? I'm the best?!"

"Of course you are, silly man. I love you."

"Aww, I love you too, human. I mean... dammit! You're okay." She playfully shoved him away. "Okay, so we gotta start by workin' out a way to lure Lucifer out of his room. But first, let's go pay Levi a visit! We need all the help we can get, right?"

"Well, yes. But I'd also like my best friend back."

"Pish. That's what I'm for!"

Before she could respond, Beel's stomach startled them with a mighty growl. He looked sheepish, but Aisling just waved him off. "We've got this. It's been hours since you've eaten, you must be starving! Go get some food while we talk to Levi. I'll let you know when I need you."

"Okay, Aisling. Thank you." 

*****

Levi was being just as stubborn about opening his door as Mammon was, if not more so. Mammon actually _did_ have to break the door in to make Levi acknowledge them. Aisling somewhat-healed heart shattered once more when she heard him talking down on himself to Henry. He was her best friend out of all the brothers. No matter how close she was with anyone else, she had a special bond with Levi, and it seemed as if that was broken. 

"You're my only friend, Henry."

"Wow... all I can say is... LAAAAAAAAAME! Look at you, sobbin' your heart out to a _goldfish_ , when Aisling is _right here_ cryin' over you. She's frettin' because she lost her so-called 'best friend', and you won't even let her talk! You're a sad, gloomy, shut-in of an _otaku_ that doesn't even _deserve_ her friendship, you know that?"

"Mammon!" Aisling snapped. "You may be angry but don't say things like that."

"And don't use that word as an insult!" Levi shouted. "You're a moron, Aisling's a backstabbing human, and you can both spontaneously combust for all I care. You know what? Just die already. Please, I'm begging you."

"I'm fucking trying to! I've _been_ trying to for years and I'm still fucking here! Do you want to do it? Go ahead. I won't even fight," Aisling sobbed out angrily.

"Don't even say that Aisling!" cried Mammon. "Just because he's reverted to his old, sad and gloomy shut-in of an otaku self doesn't mean I'll let you _die_."

"You know, that's the second time you've said that. You don't have to keep repeating yourself. I get it. I'm a sad, gloomy, annoying, useless, socially awkward, gross, recluse shut-in of an otaku."

"Levi, no..."

"C'mon, I didn't say all _that_. Besides, it was all a misunderstanding! Like, I thought the same thing as you about Aisling. But it seems making a pact with me had nothing to do with Belphie at all!"

"And you believed her? People can _say_ whatever they want!"

"Levi, I'm sorry I hurt you."

"Yeah, you're sorry. A sorry excuse for a friend!"

Mammon rolled his eyes. "C'mon, you sound like a third grader!"

Aisling shushed him, turning back to Levi. "Even the great hero Henry made mistakes sometimes."

"Mistakes, huh... yeah, he made mistakes. But then he came forward and _admitted_ them, which helped him forge a real, lasting bond with the Lord of Shadow." As always when talking about TSL, he got more animated with each word. "And then, the Lord of Shadows gave him the Sword of Legend! He did that to prove that they were true friends! That they shared a friendship that went beyond race or social position!"

"There we go!" Mammon said. "The magic words that're the key to Levi's heart- _true friend_ and TSL."

"Aisling!" Levi scooped her up in a massive bear hug. She buried her face in his chest as she broke down. "No, no, no. Don't cry. You're my true friend, Aisling!" He put her down and stepped back, fiddling with his hoodie. "Um.. you know I don't really want you to die, right? Please don't die."

"You're easy to win over, you know that?" Mammon interjected. "Whatever, at least you seem to realize it was a misunderstanding. Now! You gotta help us come up with a plan to get Lucifer to come out of his room!"

"What do you mean? Why do I get the feeling I'm not going to like where this is going?"

*******

They called Satan, Asmo, and Beel to Aisling's room for a brainstorming session. Mammon eventually came up with an idea that everyone hated, but couldn't counter. Thus they all found themselves in the underground tomb, with the boys bickering as usual, dog piling on Mammon.

"You really are stupid," said Satan.

"Mmhmm! Totally stupid!" Asmo chimed. 

"Yep, stupid! That's about the only way to describe it." Levi cut in.

"Hey! Shut up! I'm tired of walkin' along, quietly listening to you guys tearing into me, callin' me stupid and moronic and idiotic and a money-grubber! I mean, what the hell?"

"All we said is that you're stupid," said Beel.

"That's not the point! I mean, what exactly is it about me that you find so moronic?"

"Well, just... everything, really," came Asmo's response. 

" **WHAT?!"**

Aisling had had enough. Her anxiety was already through the roof. "Could you not?" She snapped. "Could you guys lay off of Mammon for _five fucking minutes_ just once in your lives? There are more important matters at hand. Mammon is literally the only one of us who came up with an even slightly viable idea, so unless one of you can come up with a winner _right fucking now_ then **shut. up.** "

She was met with a variety of expressions, ranging from sheepish to shocked to indignant, but at least they were quiet. However, since her life was apparently a grand cosmic joke, instead of that quiet lasting, she got Cerberus. If she had thought she couldn't get any more panicked, it was _Satan_ trying to hold him back. How was she supposed to concentrate on anything when her boyfriend was facing a giant murderous hellhound? 

She finally snapped out of it enough to reach for the grimoire, only to find herself in a strange dream. It was the only way to describe it. She watched as Lilith lay dying and Lucifer begged for her life. She watched as Diavolo extorted his allegiance from him, which pissed her off. Her instinct was to try and comfort Lucifer, but of course they couldn't see her. She had no idea what was going on, but she had to figure out a way back right away! 

"-out of it, Aisling! What are you doing just staring into space?" She heard Mammon yell. When her eyes cleared, she reached for the grimoire once more, only to find it covered in ivy and unable to be moved. She frantically tried to find a way to get through the ivy, fumbling as she realized Satan was losing his control over Cerberus. 

"Cerberus! SIT! NOW!" came Lucifer's booming voice. There was a great, shaking thud as Cerberus followed his master's order. 

"We're saved," murmured Beel. 

"Lucifer, if you're going to show up to save the day, do it _sooner_ ," snapped Satan.

"You should feel lucky I came at all," Lucifer sniped back. "I don't believe all of you. Can't you go a single day without causing trouble? And this is unexpected. You're joined by the very two people who should be keeping a low profile. That would be you, Beel and Aisling."

She knew it was a horrible idea. She knew she was likely to end up dead. Still, she couldn't help it as she found herself throwing her arms around him, squeezing him in as tight a hug as she could manage. "I'm sorry Lucifer. I'm so sorry. I fucked up, I know that now. Please don't hate me. Kill me if you need to but just.. please don't hate me."

"Get off of me, now." 

The words might have had more impact if her world hadn't suddenly gone black. 

******

When Aisling started falling to the floor, Lucifer thought she'd fainted. She started convulsing in his arms just as Satan reached him. "Put her on the floor, on her side!" he demanded. 

"Yes, I know how seizures work, Satan," Lucifer intoned dryly. 

"What the fuck did you do to her?!"

"He didn't do anything, you moron, she's just having a seizure," snapped Satan. 

The next couple of minutes seemed to drag on forever, especially with the way Mammon was pacing and fretting. Fortunately it didn't last very long, and while she seemed a little sleepy, confused, and out of it, she didn't seem to be any worse for wear. Lucifer started to pick her up so he could take her upstairs but Satan's glare stopped him. "I'll take her. Just a few hours ago you were going to kill her, so do you _really_ think I'm going to entrust my girlfriend's welfare to you?"

Lucifer sighed, "Very well, but at least let me put my coat around her first. It's freezing down here."

As they quickly maneuvered her into Lucifer's coat, she finally spoke up. "You guys know I'm conscious and cognizant, right?" 

"Well you certainly sound more coherent than you did a couple minutes ago."

"I'm fine." She started wriggling so Satan would put her down. He reluctantly did so, but as soon as she took a step toward Lucifer she stumbled. With Satan's arms around her to steady her, she jabbed a finger at Lucifer. "I want to talk to you."

Behind her, Satan spoke up, "I think we all do."

The rest of the brothers all chimed in, urging Lucifer to open up. Finally he inclined his head. "You're right. But let's head back upstairs. I want Aisling out of this chill."

Satan scooped her up despite her protests, so she burrowed down into Lucifer's coat. It was comfortable and Lucifer smelled almost as good as Satan, so she figured she might as well enjoy it while she had it. "You know, I think I've been carried around more since I got here than I was in my entire life up in the human world."

"It's cuz humans are so damn fragile."

"Mammon, shut up. It's because she's so _cute_!"

Satan chuckled. "Asmo's not wrong, but it's mostly because I just like having you in my arms."

Asmo cooed over how sweet that was while Levi pretended to gag. Aisling just blushed and burrowed deeper into the coat to hide her face. They finally gathered in the library, Satan settling Aisling in his lap, sitting in silence while Lucifer gathered his thoughts. As it stretched on, Aisling felt more and more like she was intruding on a family moment. It seemed like there was something big on the horizon and she wasn't sure she felt right witnessing it. 

"Um... would it be better if I weren't here?"

"No! There's no need to go," said Mammon.

Satan's arms tightened around her waist, "That's right."

Asmo reached over to pet her hair, "Actually, sweetheart, I'd say this involves you."

"Yeah, normie. You're like family to us now, after all."

"You stay right here," Beel rumbled. 

Lucifer smiled wryly and quirked an eyebrow. "Well, you heard them. It would seem my brothers think of you as part of the family now."

"Family, huh..." said Beel. "Okay then, what about Belphie?"

"Beel, please," Asmo murmured. 

"No! Belphie's family too! That goes without saying! Or am I wrong?"

"Yes, he is family. That's _why_ I locked him away."

"If he were really family to you, you _never_ would have done something like that!"

"Hey whoa," Mammon said quietly as the air around Beel crackled with his anger.

"Okay, try to calm down Beel," said Asmo.

"How can you guys be so calm about this?!" Beel shouted. "Lucifer **lied** to us, you know!"

"Yeah, and we're mad about it too. That's why we're here: to _talk_ about it." Levi sounded uncharacteristically reasonable.

"You're too upset right now, Beel. We'll never get anywhere if we're lashing out at each other," said Satan. 

Beel simply huffed in indignation and flopped back down into his seat. Aisling peeled herself out of Satan's grasp and cuddled up to Beel. "I know how you feel, teddy bear. And I get it."

Beel hefted her into his lap, hugging her close. "Thanks, Aisling. I know you do."

"Okay, well, now that we've calmed down and Beel's stolen my girlfriend, why don't we let Aisling take over from here? You came back here because there's something you'd like to ask Lucifer, right?"

Lucifer looked at her inquisitively, so she steeled herself. "I want to know how all of this started."

Lucifer took a deep breath before starting. "....It began with Diavolo's plan for an exchange program between the Devildom, Celestial Realm, and the human world..."


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confronting Diavolo. *dun dun duuuun*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *quietly sets this here*
> 
> I didn't mean to take so long, I'm sorry!
> 
> [ Walking Wounded playlist](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL6p-0BgdJAfwH3GoTBMTVLKrbV0D9Saz4)
> 
> Chapter song:
> 
> Frozen- Within Temptation

_Lucifer took a deep breath before starting. "....It began with Diavolo's plan for an exchange program between the Devildom, Celestial Realm, and the human world..."_

******

Aisling was full of conflicting emotions as she listened to Lucifer explain what had happened. Part of her was disbelieving; Belphegor had always seemed a bit aloof and distant, but never _hateful_. At least not towards humans. He had never seemed cruel or murderous. Maybe that was a silly thing to think, considering he was a demon. Perhaps she had fallen into a false sense of complacency because the other brothers were so kind and loving toward her. 

Part of her felt sadness for him. Clearly he was still grieving for his sister, and that was something she could completely understand. His anger might have been misguided, but grief and survivor's guilt rarely left room for rationality. She wanted him to find peace, and she didn't imagine that being locked away by Lucifer was helping him do so. 

Mostly her heart ached for Lucifer. What a terrible burden it must have been to have to watch his youngest brother suffer. Lucifer was unnecessarily strict and stuffy sometimes, but as an outsider it was clear to her how much he loved his brothers. How heavily it must have weighed on him to have to lie to his brothers in order to keep Belphie safe. 

Poor Beel seemed the most shaken by Lucifer's explanation. He tightened his hold on her until she yelped in pain. Blushing in embarrassment, especially in the face of Satan's glare, he gently moved her off of his lap so he wouldn't accidentally crush her out of anger. She laid her head on his arm, feeling that he still needed physical comfort while trying to keep herself safe.

Hearing about Lilith's ultimate fate made her heart ache even more. To know that Lucifer had been keeping it a secret for who knows how long frustrated her and brought out the caretaker in her. He took on entirely too much and carried it on his own. To know that his sister was alive as a human and he couldn't see her, that she wouldn't even know him if he could, made her chest ache. 

She was so lost in her head that she was startled when Satan spoke up. "Well, we've got a good grasp on what happened to get us to this point. So the question is, what do we do now?"

"Is that even a question? We go see Belphie."

Beel lit up at her statement, pulling her back into his lap and hugging her tight. Asmo squeezed himself in next to Beel, tugging her out of Beel's grasp. "I know you're just taking advantage of the drama of the moment to hug Aisling. That's cheating!"

Mammon spluttered in disbelief. "Ya heard what Lucifer said, right? About why Belphie hates humans? I mean, he wants to wipe out humanity! I don't know how he's acted in front of you until now, but the fact is he tricked ya! And you still want to go see him, after all that?"

"Belphie isn't bad, Mammon. I can feel it. He's grieving and he feels guilty. That can make a person do crazy things, and I imagine being a demon only amplifies that."

Beel grinned. "You're right, Belphie _isn't bad."_ He pulled her into another hug. "Aisling, the fact that you would say that makes me so happy."

Mammon glared at him. "Hey, that's too much huggin'! Quit it!" He paused, looking thoughtful. "The rest of us would like to go see Belphie too if we could but..." 

"Doesn't Diavolo have him locked up?" asked Asmo. "So if we went to see him, we'd basically be... oh dear." 

"Yeah," said Satan. "We'd be disobeying Diavolo." He looked to Lucifer, whose face was impassive. 

"Aww come **on**! Come oooonnnnnnn Luciferrrr!" whined Levi. 

"Enough of this!" Mammon shouted, getting to his feet. "Who is more important to you? Your sweet little brother or that hard-headed boss of yours?" 

Levi snorted out a laugh. "'That hard-headed boss of yours? Do you mean Lord Diavolo?!" He doubled over laughing. 

Satan rolled his eyes, "Couldn't you have worded that differently?" 

Beel shook his head, "It doesn't matter. I want to know the answer to that question as well. Lucifer, who is more important to you? Belphie or Diavolo?" 

"As if you even need to ask. You already know the answer to that." 

Aisling cautiously approached Lucifer, where he'd stopped his pacing in its tracks. She grabbed his hand, turning his attention to her. He cooly regarded her, quirking an eyebrow. After a tense moment, he smiled softly. "I see you _do_ already know the answer, Aisling." He turned back to his brothers, "Okay, I need to have a private word with Aisling, but then it's time to find our brother." 

Satan came up behind Aisling, glowering at the eldest. "Lucifer..." 

Lucifer held up his hand. "I know what worries you, but I give you my word that I will not harm her. I really must have a word with her, however." 

Satan looked to Aisling, who nodded at him, indicating that she was fine. He kissed her forehead, giving Lucifer a final warning glare before stalking out of the room. 

"You have quite the pack of wolves guarding you, don't you?" 

Aisling shrugged. "I apparently give off the helpless little sister vibe." 

"Oh I highly doubt they see you as helpless. But they do love you. I've never seen Satan so smitten." He chuckled at Aisling's blush. "Now, I wanted to apologize about earlier. I would've never forgiven myself if I'd actually harmed you." 

Another shrug. "It's not a big deal." 

He placed a finger under her chin, forcing her to meet his eyes. "It absolutely is a big deal. You are very special to me, to all of us. It would left an irreparable hole in this family if I'd actually killed you, or made Diavolo take you away from us." He paused, huffing out a humorless laugh. "For someone who prides himself on his control, I seem to always be apologizing for almost murdering you." 

"No worries. I have that effect on people." 

He smiled sadly and shook his head. "At any rate, I also wanted to make sure you were feeling up to this. You _just_ had a seizure a couple of hours ago. I didn't even know you were prone to those." 

"Honestly, neither did I. I had them a lot when I was a kid, usually triggered by stress. But it's been so long that I thought I'd outgrown them." 

"This is going to be stressful. Do you really want to take more on?" 

"Yes. Belphie needs us. Even if he hates me, he needs everyone in his corner that he can get." 

Lucifer tilted his head, regarding her solemnly. "You are far too kind for the Devildom, you know that?" 

She winked at him, trying to lighten the mood. "Maybe I'm an eaudemon in disguise." 

Shaking his head as he chuckled, he patted her shoulder and guided her out of the room with him. "Honestly, I wouldn't be surprised. I've never known a human quite like you." 

***** 

Diavolo's smile was as friendly as ever, though it didn't quite reach his eyes. He seemed a little hard around the edges. Feeling uneasy, she reached for Satan's hand, relaxing a bit when he squeezed hers in return. The atmosphere was tense as Lucifer approached him and said, "Diavolo, I want to talk to you." 

"Well hello Lucifer. I assumed as much when I saw you at the door." 

Barbatos spoke up, sounding more formal than usual. "Lucifer, if I'm not mistaken, aren't you supposed to be under house arrest?" 

"Ugh, just listen to ya! You think yer real cute with that "If I'm not mistaken" stuff, don't ya? Why don't you come out and say what ya really mean?" Mammon started advancing on Barbatos, who merely raised an eyebrow. Aisling and Beel each took one of Mammon's arms and guided him back. The last thing they needed was an all out war against the Prince. 

"Mammon, enough." Mammon quietly nodded, leaving Lucifer free to turn to Diavolo. "I came here of my own free will. No one forced me, and I'll accept whatever punishment is due, but there is something we need to discuss first." 

Barbatos regarded them coolly, before saying, "So what is this? The entire family has come along?" 

Satan bristled beside Aisling. "What do you expect? We _are_ family, after all." 

Barbatos' mouth twisted in a slight sneer. Aisling had never seen Barbatos as anything but soft-spoken and friendly, if a bit secretive. He had a dry, sarcastic wit, but had never been cold before. It somehow made Aisling more uneasy than Lucifer's violent outbursts. 

"Ah, so you've all come along as a moving show of support and brotherly love, then?" He approached Aisling, tapping his chin with one of his gloved fingers as if he was thinking. "Still, it seems that one of your number neither qualifies as a relative nor a demon." 

Aisling backed up against Satan under Barbatos' gaze. Before she could say anything, Beel stepped in front of her, bringing himself to his full height and looming over Barbatos. "That's right, she isn't a demon, nor are we related, but that doesn't mean we can't be on the same side! Isn't that right, Aisling?" 

"Absolutely!" She stepped up and put her hand in his. She wished her voice had been more confident, but at least her body wasn't betraying her discomfort too visibly. 

"I see," Diavolo said evenly, his expression unreadable. Then his handsome face split into a genuine smile as he dropped his hand to her shoulder and gently squeezed. "Well, Aisling, even though you are a human, it seems you've found yourself a home here in the Devildom. I have to say, I find that comforting. However, I feel it's time hear what Lucifer has to say." 

"Diavolo, I have never before opposed you in any manner until now. But I need my brother back. Give me back Belphegor. Please." 

Diavolo's face was thoughtful as he stared at Lucifer, but eventually his face fell and he sighed forlornly. "Truth be told, I knew. I knew you were hiding Belphegor, and I knew why. Your loyalty to me caused you to deceive your brothers, and I knew that was a source of guilt. I saw how you struggled with being pulled in two different directions at once, and it made me sad." 

"Well if that's true," burst out Beel, "then give us back Belphegor! That would solve everything, wouldn't it?" 

"The balance of our three realms is a delicate and fragile thing, and we _must_ have rules to maintain it. Belphegor sought to violate those rules, and I simply can't overlook it." 

"But Belphegor never actually did anything wrong." All eyes turned to her at her words, until Mammon piped up from behind her. 

"Right, exactly! He may have been _plannin'_ to break the rules, but he never actually did!" 

Levi snickered from somewhere off to her side. "That might mean more if you weren't hiding behind Aisling." 

"Mammon, I understand where you're coming from and I do sympathize. But I can't forget my position here. And we can't forget that Belphegor is your brother. You are known as the seven rulers of the underworld, and that's more than a fancy title. You have great power here in the Devildom, and that comes with responsibilities. I can't afford to let him have special treatment." 

"But you're _wrong_ , Diavolo!" Aisling's eyes widened at her involuntary outburst, but she steeled herself for retaliation as Satan pulled her to him. She saw Barbatos twitch a bit at her insolence, but Diavolo merely turned to her with a smile. 

"Am I now? And what makes you say that?" 

Levi facepalmed. "Oooooh yikes. I can't believe you said that to _Lord Diavolo_!" 

"I.... I'm the human world's representative here." 

"Are you saying that I don't have the right to do as I see fit in this case? That as the human world's representative you should have a say in the affairs of demons?" 

"Aisling..." Lucifer warned quietly, but the Prince waved him off. 

"No, Lucifer, it's fine. I see what she's saying, and there is some logic to it. So how about this? I'm going to assign you a special task, and if you can complete it on your own, I'll let Belphegor free." 

"Deal." 

"Good. I thought you'd say that." He held his hand out to her, but Lucifer and Satan stepped in front of her to shield her as the other brothers bristled behind them. 

"What exactly is this _task_ Diavolo?" Lucifer seethed. 

"Ah yes, allow me to explain. There's one thing about the events of the last few days that has been bothering me, and it needs clarification. I would like Aisling to provide it." 

"And that would be...?" 

"You were hiding Belphegor in the attic room, which you had sealed using very powerful magic. That door could only be opened using the combined powers of six members of your family, excluding Belphegor, correct?" He waited for Lucifer to nod before continuing. "Aisling hasn't made a pact with you, but the door still opened. Using Barbatos' powers, I want her to travel to the past and ascertain exactly what happened, and whether or not some third party was involved without our knowledge." 

Aisling stepped around her demon shield. "Fine, done. Back in time I go!" 

Mammon laid a hand on her arm. "Aren't you going to at least think about it?" 

"There's no thinking to be done. You need your brother. He doesn't deserve this." 

"You're really going to do this all by yourself? Are you sure that's a good idea?" Levi sounded so small and anxious that she just had to give him a hug. 

"I'll be fine." 

Lucifer stepped in at that moment. "Someone should be there just in case. One of us brothers should go along. Satan..." 

"Satan especially can't go. He wouldn't be able to be rational if she were in danger. No, she has to be alone. Those are my conditions." 

"Diavolo!" 

"Lucifer, I'll be fine, okay? Let me do this." When he slowly nodded and backed off, she turned to Diavolo and jabbed a finger at him. "Just so you know, this is the first time in forever that I haven't actively wanted to die, so if I do, I'm soooo going to haunt you." 

Diavolo chuckled at that. Even Barbatos smirked when the Prince shook her hand and agreed. Behind her, Mammon was beginning to squawk. 

"Don't say things like that! If that was supposed to be a joke, it wasn't funny, Aisling!" 

Barbatos came over, gesturing for her to follow him. "Just a moment!" Satan snapped. He crushed her to him, and she could feel him trembling. He kissed her forehead before moving to her eyelids, the tip of her nose, and finally her lips. "You better come back to me, okay?" 

The rest of the brothers crowded her, passing her around for hugs. When she reached Lucifer, he hugged her tightly and murmured, "I'm sorry you got caught up in this, Aisling, but it seems your the only one who can help Belphie now. Please come through for him." She nodded, wiping at her eyes and he pulled her to him once more. "Be safe, little one." 

As she walked with Barbatos through the castle, she sniffled and gave a wet chuckle when he handed her a handkerchief. "It's silly, isn't it? We're acting like I'm being sent off to war." 

Barbatos looked at her solemnly. "Time travel can be dangerous. I can understand why it would upsetting. But I have faith in you." After a moment of silence, he chuckled softly. "It's funny, I've been serving Lord Diavolo for a very long time. Much longer than you might think, and I must say, I never imagined the day would come when I'd be showing a human to my room. I've been around a **very** long time, and I suppose you never can tell what might happen in an interval as long as that." 

"We're going to your room?" 

"Yes. That's where we're headed now." She must have looked confused, because he smiled and said, "Oh I forgot! You don't know how my powers work. I can see into both the past and the future, and can send people to either one via the countless doors in my room." 

Aisling stopped in her tracks. "So you knew this would happen?!?!" 

He shook his head, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. "No, I did not. I can *choose* to look into the past and the future, but I usually don't. If I knew everything that was going to happen for the rest of eternity, that would be quite boring, don't you agree?" 

"Yeah, I can see your point." 

"Now, let me tell you a couple of rules: Do not tell anyone that you are from the future. You could warp history if you do. Ah, here we are. Welcome to my room, Aisling." 

She'd never seen anything quite like it. Her mind had apparently decided it was going to be like the warehouse in Monsters Inc, with an endless line of doors on tracks. It kind of just looked like the entrance of an apartment building. It seemed so normal, if excessive for one man, if you didn't know what their purpose was. Barbatos cleared his throat to get her attention, continuing what he'd been saying in the hall as he led her to a door. 

"As I said, don't tell anyone you're from the future. Do not meet your past self. In fact, do your best to not come into contact with anyone at all, if you can. When you wish to return, just knock on the door you used to get to the past and walk through it. Do you have any questions?" 

"Are you sure you can't come with me so I don't fuck this up?" 

"I'm sure. All we ask is that you do your best." He patted her shoulder, then apparently changed his mind and pulled her into a hug. "I have faith in you, Aisling. You are much more intelligent and far more brave than you give yourself credit for. Be safe." 

"Thank you, Barbatos." 

_Well, here I go then. Back in fucking time like that's a thing that people do._ With one last look back at Barbatos, she stepped through the door. 


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Task

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: somewhat graphic description of murder
> 
> [ Walking Wounded playlist](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL6p-0BgdJAfwH3GoTBMTVLKrbV0D9Saz4)
> 
> Chapter Song:
> 
> The Fighter- In This Moment

Emerging from the door, she found herself in Satan's room. Fortunately he wasn't currently in it, but she needed to get out and go find Belphegor. She startled when she backed right up into a slim body as she left the room, but she must not have been _completely_ out of luck, because it was Levi. He was the least likely to try and distract her. "Oh! Sorry, Levi. I wasn't watching where I was going."

"That's okay, I wasn't either. If you're looking for Satan I just saw him in the library." With that he continued on to his room, fingers furiously tapping at whatever game he was playing on his D.D.D. She quickly, and quietly, made her way towards the attic stairs, stopping short when she heard voices. 

"What scares you is the thought of disappointing Diavolo, isn't it? Say something, Lucifer!"

She heard Lucifer's distinctive sigh but he said nothing. 

"The old Lucifer wasn't like this. He wasn't afraid of what someone else thought of him. He wasn't _pathetic_ like that."

"You're free to think whatever you want, Belphegor. Also, I'd say you've changed as well." He sounded blasé, almost _bored_ , but knowing the truth as she did made Aisling feel like she could hear the sorrow weighing his words. To take such abuse from someone you love, someone you're trying to protect, and not let them know the truth... shit! There were footsteps coming down the stairs. She silently tucked herself into the darkest corner under the staircase. Lucifer paused at the bottom of the stairs and she held her breath, afraid she'd already been caught out. 

_Can he hear my heart beating? Or is that just vampires and werewolves? Hmm... I wonder if vampires and werewolves are real. Lucifer would be a hot vampire. And Satan? Hnng... oh my fucking god shut UP brain!_

She was trying so hard not to start giggling at her brain's manic descent into nonsense that she stopped listening to Lucifer. Fortunately, whatever made him pause did not make him look under the stairs, and he left. She waited a few moments to be sure he wouldn't return, and to get herself under control. Soon she heard Belphie's voice softly calling out.

"Someone... anyone... help me, please." 

She cursed her bleeding heart. Even now, even knowing he wants to wipe her kind off the map, she wanted nothing more than to hold him and comfort him. _Don't forget that he manipulated you. Don't let your guard down._ Giving silent thanks to her history as a dancer making her light on her feet, she quickly climbed the staircase and approached Belphie's room. Touching the door, she startled when it slowly swung open with a loud groan. She darted into the room, hoping that Lucifer hadn't heard anything. 

Belphegor lay on the bed, sleeping. He whimpered a bit, whispering Lilith's name. Pushing aside the mother hen inside herself that just wanted to hold him close, she instead tried calling out to him to wake up. She didn't want to get too close, but she didn't want to yell and risk alerting Lucifer to her presence. Once more Belphie softly cried out for his sister, prompting Aisling to throw all caution to the wind. She knelt next to his bed, lightly touching the hand dangling over the edge. "Belphie, wake up. It's okay."

"It is?"

"Yes. Now you need to wake up." 

She leapt to her feet and backed away as he slowly opened his eyes, blinking sleepily. She'd actually have found it endearing if she didn't realize what a ticking bomb he was. When his eyes properly landed on her, he shot up off the bed. 

"What are _you_ doing here?!" He hissed.

"Um... well, I..."

"How did you get in? Only Lucifer can get in here!"

She gestured to the open door, and a brilliant smile took over his face. For a moment, he really looked related to Beel, which was utter nonsense since none of them were related the way humans would be. But that smile was pure sunshine, and almost made her forget the danger she was in. 

"AISLING! The door! It's open! Did you do that?" 

"To be honest, I don't actually _know_."

"But you opened the door and came in, right? So it had to have been you!" He sat on the bed with a little laugh of disbelief, running his hands through his soft blue hair. "You've set me free from this prison. I can't believe it. You actually saved me! Thank you!" Standing up again, he paced a bit before punching the air in exhilaration. "I knew it! I knew you'd come through for me! There's no way Lucifer or Diavolo could have seen _this_ coming! That I would be saved by a _human_!? Now I can finally achieve what I set to do!"

Aisling was starting to get concerned by the maniacal tone his voice was taking on. He turned and held out his arms for a hug, but his eyes were wild and his smile was utterly mad. Even if she didn't know the danger he posed, she would've stayed far away. She backed up, shrinking into herself, and his smile dimmed.

"What, you don't want a hug? Well that's not friendly of you. I just wanted to share my joy with you, but okay." He lowered his arms, his face turning thoughtful. "So Aisling, how _can_ I express how I'm feeling right now? **What can I do**?"

He'd gone from maniacal to downright psychotic, the sudden appearance of his demon form startling her. She turned to run but he was too fast. She thought about summoning Mammon or Satan, but she figured she had to do this alone or die trying. It was looking more and more like the latter. The way he pinned her to the door might have been arousing in other circumstances, but at that moment she felt like a rabbit pinned by a wolf. His hand went around her throat, serving as a reminder that he could snuff her life out in an instant. His voice was a low growl she'd never heard from him before.

"You humans really are foolish, idiotic, weak creatures, aren't you? You're so stupid that I can't help but laugh." As he spoke, he tightened his hand around her windpipe ever so slightly. "Don't blame me for tricking you, blame yourself for falling for it." She tried to speak, but no sound would come out as he squeezed even harder. "If you die, the exchange program will be ruined, and Diavolo's reputation will be in tatters."

He pulled her away from the wall by her throat, her body feeling like a rag doll as her air was cut off. She had the sudden hysterical thought that maybe Belphie gave tips to her father when she was a child. With one hand still on her throat, he wrapped his free arm around her, crushing her to him. "I _hate_ humans, you see. **I hate them more than anything in the three worlds.**." His arm tightened around her, her mouth opening in a silent scream as she felt her bones snapping under his supernatural strength. He chuckled darkly, "Does it hurt? Finding it hard to breathe? I'm sure it must be _very_ unpleasant. But I have to say, seeing a human face twisted in pain like this... why it's so much fun I can hardly stand it!" 

Amidst the snapping bones and hideous laughter, her world was going dark. Dark spots filled her vision until there was nothing left.

_I'm sorry, Satan. I love you._

**********

_Help me. Aisling, wake up! You can do this. I know you can find me! Please..._

Aisling opened her eyes and found... a void. She had no idea what she was expecting after death but she hadn't quite been expecting _nothing_. The more she stared into the nothing, the more clearly she saw the hazy shape of a woman coming toward her. _Lilith._

"I know you," Aisling whispered.

"Really? You do? Oh I knew I made the right choice when I picked you. I've been waiting for so long for you to come find me! My name is Lilith."

"I know. Where have you been all this time?"

Lilith paused. "You see, following the Great Celestial War, I was near death. My very existence hung by a thread. Thanks to Lucifer, I was reborn as a human. And so I lived out my life. A happy life, as a human, never knowing who I was or what had happened. But when I died, I remembered." Lilith took Aisling's hands in hers. Maybe later Aisling would remember to wonder how that was possible. "Oh Aisling, I'm so worried about Belphie. About all of my brothers, but especially him. Ever since becoming a soul, I've been watching over them, and I've forgotten how to get to the Celestial Realm. Please, Aisling. I'll lend you my powers, so please save them. You're the only one who can."

"You realize he just brutally murdered me, right?And you want me to save him?"

"Belphie isn't bad, Aisling. And what about Mammon? Levi? _Satan_? I've been watching them, and I see how much they love you. Save them." She started flickering out, her words garbling and fading.

"Why me?"

"Because you're... and that's why...." 

She was gone. Aisling was alone in this empty void. How was she to go about saving them? And from _what_? War? It was fighting dirty, using her love for Satan against her. Suddenly she heard shuffling footsteps above her head, as the void warped and faded around her. She closed her eyes against the psychedelic movements, opening them to find herself back under the attic stairs. Her body ached, but she was unharmed. _I clearly remember him killing me though. What the fuck is going on?_

She suddenly heard shouting from downstairs. She heard her name being yelled by a few of the brothers, before all out chaos broke out and she couldn't make out anything more. She crept out from her hiding spot and got as close as she dared to the stairs to the entrance hall. As she got closer she could hear Mammon's frantic voice. 

"Come on Aisling! Hang in there!"

Belphegor's cold laughter floated up to her. "Mammon, you look like such a fool right now! A human's about to kick the bucket, and you're here acting like it's the end of the world!"

"A human I happen to _love_ , Belphegor, so give me one good reason why I shouldn't tear out your throat right. this. instant." _Satan.._ she thought. She'd unpack the love confession later. Mammon was quietly crying, cradling her broken body in his lap. She'd be a little more upset that he seemed more affected than her boyfriend did, but she got the impression that Satan was clinging tightly to a catastrophic rage right then. 

"Belphie! What have you _done_?!?!" _Oh teddy bear... what is this going to do to you?_

"This is awful!" cried Levi. "What's going to happen to her?"

"Aisling is a human," came Lucifer's carefully measured voice. He sounded like he was in shock. "With injuries like this, her chances of survival are negligible." The sound that was ripped from Mammon's throat would haunt her forever. Satan lunged at Belphegor, stopped only by Beel's massive arms banded around him. But the storm cloud was raging, and Beel wasn't going to be able to hold his older brother for long. Asmo tearfully begged Lucifer to figure out how to save her. The entire scene was surreal. She felt like she was watching a movie. Once again, Belphegor's laughter rang through the room. 

"This is _perfect_! That's _exactly_ the look I was hoping to see on your face, Lucifer!" he crowed.

"Aisling don't die. Please don't die. Don't die don't die don't die..." Mammon had simply settled on chanting that mantra as if he could save her by sheer will. She sat there, tears streaming down her face, wishing she could simply run down the stairs and tell them she was okay. But Barbatos' voice kept whispering in her ear to not warp history by revealing herself. Still, she must have moved or made a sound, because suddenly Levi stilled and looked in her direction. 

" _ **AISLING?!?!?!?!**_ " Everyone stopped short, turning to see what he was looking at. Slowly she stood, coming partway down the stairs. For a moment, all she could think was that she'd never actually seen Lucifer look _stunned_ before. Satan stopped fighting against Beel's hold, though his tail still whipped about his legs. 

Asmo was the first to step forward, wiping at his eyes. "Aisling? What's going on?"

"There are two Aislings?" asked Levi.

Belphegor stood there, dumbfounded. "How the fuck did-"

"Aah! What the hell?!" Mammon scrambled to his feet. The Aisling he'd held in his lap had vanished.

"What is going _on_?!?!" yelled Beel.

"So, the Aisling that Mammon was holding was fake and this one is the real Aisling? Is that it?!?!" Poor Levi sounded like his brain wanted to explode. 

Satan broke away from Beel, locking eyes with her and slowly approaching her on the stairs. "No, that's not right."

Finally Lucifer spoke up. "To the question of which one is real, they both are."

As the rest of the brothers erupted in a cacophony of confused protests, Satan wrapped her in his arms and held her tightly to him. After a moment, he stood back a bit, carefully running his hands along her arms and back, checking her throat, and just generally making sure she was whole and unharmed. "I'm okay, Satan. I'm not hurt."

He pulled her into a deep kiss before tightly wrapping her in his arms once more. "Kitten I..." his voice broke, thick with tears he refused to shed. "I thought you were gone. I love you so much... and I thought you were gone." 

"I love you too. And I'm right here." 

"I have no idea what's even going on here!" yelled Belphegor. "How could a human have the willpower to cling to life like that?! Well, whatever. Even willpower as strong as this has to have a limit right? Time to die."

"Over my dead body!" growled Satan. 

"Wait!" Aisling shouted. "Just wait! Lilith... she-"

"Don't you _dare_ say her name, human! You don't have the _right!_

"But she lived! She lived, as a human, and she was _happy_."

"Aisling... how do you know that?" came Lucifer's reply.

"You told me. When she was injured, she fell to the Devildom, barely alive, and Diavolo saved her by letting her live as a human."

"LIES!" screamed Belphegor. 

"It's the truth," said Lucifer. "But I never told you that, Aisling. I've never told _anyone_ that. So **tell me how you know**.

"She isn't lying," Diavolo's voice echoed throughout the hall. 

"Diavolo? Why are you here?"

"Because I knew you'd need an explanation, Lucifer. Aisling spoke the truth. And also, another fact has been made clear. Aisling, my dear," he turned and beckoned her closer, though she pulled Satan behind her, refusing to let go of his hand. The Prince gently grasped her shoulder, "you are a distant descendant of the human Lilith."

For a moment, time seemed to stop completely, before the brothers erupted into even more confused chatter than before, pelting the Prince with questions. Aisling turned and met Satan's gaze. He looked surprised, but since he hadn't known Lilith, he looked more curious than shocked. He gave her a small smile and lightly squeezed her hand. Eventually Barbatos spoke up, causing the brothers to fall silent.

"Lord Diavolo asked me to look into the matter, and so I did. It wasn't easy tracing down Lilith's lineage, but there's no doubt that it is true."

"So that's what she must have been trying to tell me," Aisling murmured. 

"What does that mean?" asked Levi.

Diavolo hushed him, turning back to Aisling. "Have you ever had visions of Lilith's past memories?"

Aisling suddenly remembered the "dream" she'd seen when she touched the grimoire. Nodding her head, she approached Lucifer, taking his hand. "No matter how far apart we may be, no matter how much time passes, even if someday you're no longer yourself, I'll never forget you. And I'll always pray that you find happiness... always. I love you, Lilith."

Lucifer's eyes misted over and he gasped. "Those words...those were the very last words I said to Lilith before she was taken away. Aisling, how did you-"

"Being a former angel, Lilith must have retained some of her Celestial powers deep inside, even after being reborn as a human. Those powers, as well as her memories, must have passed down to her descendants from generation to generation." Diavolo explained. 

"Lilith... LILITH!!!" Lucifer picked her up in an exuberant hug. She didn't even think he was capable of _feeling_ so much emotion, let alone showing it. 

"Diavolo, is it really true?" asked Levi.

"I looked into Aisling's ancestry once the paperwork for the exchange program came in. There's no doubt."

Suddenly the brothers were excitedly swarming around Lucifer, so he let her go and let his brothers take their turns hugging her. She was stunned, of course, but she was also overwhelmed by a feeling of inadequacy. Had Lucifer really just called her Lilith? Was she just going to be a replacement Lilith now? Did she actually cease to exist as Aisling when the "other" Aisling died? Barbatos seemed to notice the look in her eyes, because he shooed them away and let her escape back to Satan, who had stood back while the rest surrounded her. 

"Belphegor? Don't you want to hug Aisling?" Diavolo asked. She gripped Satan's shirt tightly as she buried her face in his chest, terror ripping through at the thought of physical contact with Belphie.

"No!" Mammon and Satan answered in unison. 

"If you think I'm letting him anywhere near her..." Satan growled. 

Belphegor paled, stumbling back before sinking to his knees. "No, this can't be true. It can't! It's too perfect! You're telling me Lilith wasn't _dead_?!? You're trying to trick me!"

Beel knelt next to his twin, wrapping am arm around his shoulders. "Belphie..."

"No! You can't fool me like that!"

"Belphie," Aisling turned away from Satan and approached the youngest brother. She stayed out of reach, stopping to stand between Lucifer and Diavolo, but she knelt as well. "I'm sorry you found out this way."

"Belphie, you can't hate humans forever," said Asmo.

Satan settled himself on the floor next to Aisling, "Asmo's right. Lilith was reborn as a human. She always wanted to be around them more, so I'm sure she lived a happy life."

"You're right..." Belphie said softly. He broke down crying, turning to his twin for comfort. "I'm so sorry. It was all my fault! If I hadn't been so interested in humans she never would have followed me down there! She never would've met that guy! And in the war, I couldn't protect her. I was _right there_ and I couldn't..."

His brothers gathered around him, trying to assuage his guilt. Aisling stood and backed away. She felt for him, she really did. But she couldn't be close to him. She quietly slipped away to her room, leaving the brothers to their moment.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the task.
> 
> Some soft Satan.
> 
> Smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... real life is rearing its ugly head, but I've got some shit that I need to take care of, so this will be it for at least two weeks. Maybe more. I'll try to do some writing while I'm gone so that there won't be too long of a wait, but I make no promises. 
> 
> [ Walking Wounded playlist](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL6p-0BgdJAfwH3GoTBMTVLKrbV0D9Saz4)
> 
> Chapter Songs:
> 
> When you're smiling and astride me- Father John Misty
> 
> Song of the Sea (Amhrán na Farraige)- Lisa Hannigan

No sooner had she sat on her bed and taken a shaky breath, than Satan appeared at her side. "I'm sorry we've put you through this, kitten. It can't be easy on you, seeing everyone so happy to see the demon who killed you. And isn't that a strange thing to say?"

She laughed softly, "I don't know, I seem to recall you being ready to kill him yourself."

He blushed as he pulled her to straddle his legs, gathering her in his arms and holding her close. "And I still wouldn't hesitate."

"But he's your _brother_. Shouldn't he come first?"

He shrugged. "Maybe. Maybe I'm a terrible brother. But a good brother wouldn't murder the woman I'm in love with and then present her body to me."

Now that the drama of the moment had passed, hearing him say he was in love with her made her blush. "He didn't know you loved me. _I_ didn't even know you loved me."

Satan looked at her in surprise. "You had to have known." When she shook her head, he held her face in his hands, forcing her to meet his eyes. "I love you. I am so in love with you, I'm not entirely sure how to handle it. And you can't stop me." She giggled when he kissed the tip of her nose, burying her face in his neck. 

Suddenly there was a loud knock on her door, and she heard Mammon frantically calling her name. When she opened it to see what was wrong, he yanked her forward into a tight hug. "I turned around and you were _gone_! Ya can't just disappear like that! I thought maybe I'd..." he broke off, sniffling back tears. She took his hand and pulled him into her room. As soon as she shut the door he sat on the bed and started crying. 

"You thought what, Mammon?"

"I thought maybe I'd imagined you were still alive. That I'd come to your room and you would still be... be..."

"Oh Mammon. Honey no, I'm right here, and I'm okay." When she got within reach, he pulled her to him for another hug, crying into her neck. Satan hesitantly reached over, rubbing his brother's back as he cried. "Sweetie, I'm not hurt, okay? I'm not going anywhere."

"But ya _were_ hurt. I still don't quite get what happened, but I do know that you _died in my arms_. Aisling, you were so _broken_. None of your bones seemed to be right. And your _throat_... he'd just _crushed_ you..." Suddenly he pushed her away and ran into her bathroom, retching. She turned to Satan, tears in her eyes, completely at a loss. 

"He loves you too, you know. And he's probably the most sensitive of all of us. This is going to haunt him for a long time," Satan murmured. They heard the flush of the toilet and the sound of gargling before Mammon came out, red-faced. 

"Sorry about that." 

"Don't be sorry, Mammon. I can't really pretend to know what that was like for you. But I'll try my best to remind you that I'm alive and well, okay?"

Before he could answer, there was yet another knock on her door, just before Lucifer opened it. "Barbatos is making tea, if you'd care to join us." As they filed out of her room, he pulled her aside, waving his brothers along. "Before you get mobbed by my brothers, I just wanted to say that I'm happy you're safe, little one. It pains me that I failed you, but I'm glad Diavolo and Barbatos could do what I couldn't."

"You didn't fail me, Lucifer."

"Just because Barbatos used his powers to make everything all right doesn't mean I didn't fail to keep you safe in the first place. I'll always regret that."

"You tried to keep me away from Belphie and I didn't listen. That's not on you."

"Yes, well, we'll be discussing that another time. Now, we should join the others before Mammon sends a search party." 

The moment she entered the common room, they descended on her, everyone trying to give her some treat or another. She hastily made her way to the couch Satan was on, climbing onto his lap and letting him shield her from the onslaught. Mammon settled himself next to Satan when the others started arguing over who got to sit next to her. Having her boyfriend and her guardian both on high alert made her feel a little less smothered, but she still felt twitchy over the behavior of the other brothers. 

"For fuck's sake you're all acting like you've never met me before!" She snapped. Silence fell over the room before she realized that she'd just sworn in front of the Prince. "Sorry, Lord Diavolo. I don't mean to be crass."

"Doesn't fucking bother me," he said with a laugh. "But don't be too hard on them. I'm sure there's a lot they've wanted to do for Lilith over the years."

"But she's not Lilith," Satan said. She melted into him a little more. Bless him for reading her mind. 

"We know that," said Asmo.

"Do you?"

"Now come on Satan," Levi started to whine. Barbatos came over to her, handing her a cup of tea and placing a hand on her shoulder. 

"You look concerned, Aisling."

"Did I warp history?"

"Aah. I take it you're worried about the other Aisling's disappearance?" He settled himself into an armchair before continuing. "I know I told you that I can see into both the past and the future. But the truth is there's one more secret- something I haven't yet mentioned. You see, I have the power to select from any number of potential realities and make any one of them into the sole reality. Within the various potential realities, there are an infinite number of Aislings. However, in the sole reality I choose, the one and only Aisling remains here. That's why the other one disappeared."

Asmo spoke up nervously. "Um... I noticed that you kind of smiled as you said that but..."

"As far as abilities go, that's a pretty powerful one to have, isn't it?" Satan said. 

"The Legend of Barbatos: Most Powerful of all Beings," Levi snickered.

"Okay, so does that mean you just _destroy_ all the other realities? They just... cease to exist? The brothers I left behind are just... gone?"

"Does that concern you?"

"Well I don't like the thought of them just sitting there waiting for my return but I don't want them _gone_. And I realize how ridiculous that sounds since I'm currently sitting with them but..."

"Don't worry. I didn't destroy their reality. I just made it so you never existed in it. They will happily lives their lives none the wiser."

She nodded, sighing in relief. Satan chuckled, moving her hair aside and dropping a kiss to her neck. "Kitten you are ridiculous sometimes, you know that?"

"Why?"

"Probably because you were upset about _alternate versions_ of us," Asmo said fondly. 

"I don't want them to be sad!"

Lucifer shook his head as he chuckled. "You are far too kind for the Devildom."

"You know, that's the second time today I've heard that from you."

"Ah. So you're ridiculous in multiple realities," said Satan. 

"Boy, if you don't hush...!"

"Uh oh, Satan! You might never get laid again!" Asmo crowed. 

The room burst into laughter, the brothers teasing amongst themselves and fondly picking on Aisling. Diavolo chuckled to himself, nudging Lucifer in the side. "Didn't I tell you? I told you that encouraging exchange between humans, angels, and demons would be advantageous to us. And see? I was right."

Aisling quietly excused herself to the kitchen, for a moment of peace. Barbatos was preparing a new batch of treats and handed her a scone, which she picked at as she sat at the table. "Barbatos, what happens to me when I'm worthless?"

The butler paused, looking confused. "I'm sorry?"

"Diavolo was bragging to Lucifer that he'd been right about how advantageous the exchange program would be. I was just wondering what happens when I cease to be useful. When I no longer serve a purpose, do I just get sent home? Do I get handed over to lower level demons to be their plaything? What kind of fate am I looking at?"

"Aisling, do you still not see how important you are? How much you are needed here?"

"Well, yeah, I do. I'm just saying, when I stop being important and Diavolo doesn't need me around anymore, what happens to me?"

"I wasn't talking about the Prince. I was referring to the brothers." Barbatos took a seat next to her, turning her to face him. "If tonight served no other purpose, let it be a testament to how much these brothers love you. You aren't here to be useful, and you don't need to be. They've claimed you as one of their own, and they won't give that claim up lightly. I don't know what your future holds, and I'm not inclined to look ahead and find out. But I do know that you will always have a home here. Besides, Diavolo and I both care about you a great deal as well. Don't fret, miss. No one will be throwing you anywhere." With that he stood, pouring her a cup of tea before preparing to take the rest of the treats out to the others. "Why don't you take that and get some rest? I'll let Satan know where you went."

"Thank you Barbatos." She stood, getting up on her toes to kiss his cheek. She giggled at the faint blush on his cheeks before escaping to her room 

*****

Satan entered just as she was getting settled in bed. Stripping down to his underwear, he climbed in next to her, pulling her close. "You know, there was a moment where I thought I'd never have this again," he murmured into her hair. "I don't think I'd survive that."

Aisling rolled over to face him. "You're stronger than that, Satan. That's why I don't want to come between you and your brothers. We haven't been together very long. If I died right now, I can't imagine it would take much time to forget me."

With supernatural speed, he pushed her to her back, pinning her wrists next to her head. His eyes glowed faintly as he glared at her. "Do you still doubt me? Do you still somehow believe that you are less than _everything_ to me?" The rage was rolling off of him as he spoke. "Do you have any _idea_ what it would have done to me to lose you?"

Aisling could only stare in wide-eyed silence. She wasn't frightened, but completely overwhelmed. Satan was free with his affections when it came to her, but he'd never spoken about his feelings with quite so much conviction before. He seemed to actually want an answer so she slowly shook her head. His eyes dimmed as he tamped down his anger. Letting go of her wrists, he sat up, pulling her with him so he could strip his sweater off of her. He kissed her softly, laying her back down and letting his hands drift along her skin. 

"I love you, Aisling. And the thought that I might never hear your laugh or wake up being smothered by your hair pains me." He smiled when she snorted a laugh. Lifting her hand, he brushed a kiss along her knuckles, kissing his way up the soft skin of her inner arm. He gently scraped his teeth on her neck, but as she prepared herself for something _more_ he merely moved along to the other arm and worked his way down to her hand. 

"I thought I would never again feel how perfect your small hands feel in mine. How smooth your skin is. How the shape of your body was made to fit seamlessly against mine." As he spoke, his hands slowly drifted along her skin, just this side of being ticklish. "I thought I wouldn't see the way your eyes sparkle when you're feeling mischievous. The way your nose crinkles when you see a cute animal. The sheer delight on your face when you and Mammon get up to whatever shenanigans you've cooked up that day."

He scooted back a bit to slide her underwear down her legs, kissing his way up from her ankle. Nipping at her inner thigh, he slid a finger along her slit as he moved back up to kiss her. 

She lay there stunned. This was a side of him she hadn't seen. It was a whole new kind of intense. Feeling him tense at her lack of response, she quickly wrapped her arms around him and deepened the kiss. When she had to come up for air, she ran her fingers through his hair, smiling. "I had no idea you felt that strongly."

He settled himself between her legs, adjusting them so he could slowly enter her. For a few moments, they simply kissed as she got used to the fullness of having him inside her. He shifted to leave small bites along the length of her neck while he started a slow rhythm. "Aisling, if I ever lost you, I'd burn down the three realms."

Aisling found herself at a loss for words. The fire behind that statement left no room for doubt. She'd never been the type to cry during sex, but the tears came unbidden as she pulled him into a kiss. "I love you, Satan," she gasped. He shuddered at her words, reaching to pull her legs higher around his waist as he drove deeper into her body. 

"Say it again," he growled.

"I love you." 

"Again."

"I love you!"

She whined and clutched at his back when he bit her shoulder in response. He rose to his knees, carefully pulling her up while staying inside her. With her legs wrapped him and their bodies flush together, she felt as if they'd never been joined quite so fully. His thrusts were slow and languid, but somehow felt far more fierce than any of the rough, frantic couplings they'd had. Their passion was a blazing inferno, but it seemed their love was smoldering embers. They traded soft kisses and gentle bites, leaving faint bruises on each other's skin as they marked each other. 

Her orgasm seemed to sneak up on her; the pleasure building in gently lapping waves rather than crashing over her. She didn't realize how close she was to her peak until Satan lightly pinched her nipple and sent her over the edge. She writhed against him as she came, panting and moaning into the skin of his neck. She gripped his back, her nails leaving faint lines in his pale skin. That slight pain seemed to push him to his peak as well. Her body milked his cock as he spilled into her, seemingly unwilling to let him go. 

They stayed that way, a tangle of limbs and whispered words of love, long after he had softened and slipped out of her body. Eventually he moved so they were laying down, still managing to be wrapped around each other. His hands stroked her back and her hair, refusing to stop touching her when he had come so close to never touching her again. They lay there in silence for what felt like an eternity before he spoke. 

"Aisling, will you sing to me?"

"... sing what?"

"I don't care."

She was silent for so long that he thought maybe she was simply going to ignore him. Eventually he heard her soft voice:

_Idir ann is idir as_

_Idir thuaidh is idir theas_

_Idir thiar is idir thoir_

_Idir am is idir áit_

_As an sliogán_

_Amhrán na farraige_

_Suaimhneach ná ciúin_

_Ag cuardú go damanta_

_Mo ghrá_

_Idir gaoth is idir tonn_

_Idir tuile is idir trá_

_As an sliogán_

_Amhrán na Farraige_

_Suaimhneach nó ciúin_

_Ag cuardú go damanta_

_Idir cósta, idir cloch_

_Idir brí is idir muir_

_Tá mé idir ghrá_

"Was that Gaeilge?"

"Yes. It's from an Irish children's movie that came out shortly after I was born. My mother would sing it to me."

"It's beautiful."

"So is the film it came from. I'll have to show you sometime."

"Yes you will." He hugged her close, kissing the top of her head. "Good night, Aisling. I love you."

"I love you too, Satan. Good night."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Regarding the song Aisling sang: It is from an Irish children's film, but I took some creative license on the date. Song of the Sea didn't actually come out until 2014, so I fudged it to be 20 years older. Let's just chalk that up to Barbatos' meddling. 
> 
> It's a beautiful song, and even more beautiful film that you should absolutely see if you can find it.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ASA! 
> 
> FINALLY!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out the end notes for the link to the spicy Satan selfie. All hail DaddyDemus and his spicy art.
> 
> I got the idea that each brother had a corresponding Little D, so that comes into play here.
> 
> [ Walking Wounded playlist](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL6p-0BgdJAfwH3GoTBMTVLKrbV0D9Saz4)
> 
> Chapter Song:
> 
> Feeling Good- Nina Simone (Avicii remix)

The next few days were a blur of homework, smothering affection from the brothers, and lots of sex. If she'd thought Satan was insatiable before, his drive cranked up another five notches following their love confessions. She was pleasantly sore and was well on her way to having a permanent bite mark on her shoulder, since he always bit in the same spot. She relished it, knowing she had his mark on her. 

She made sure to spend plenty of time with Mammon. He seemed especially needy, so she went out of her way to help him feel more confident that she was alive and okay. He was far more affectionate than normal, initiating hugs and cuddles without blustering his way through trying to make it seem like a favor to her. The night after The Belphie Incident he ended up pounding on her door because he'd had a nightmare about her. That night she ended up squished between Mammon and Satan, and she couldn't have been more grateful. She hadn't said anything, but she'd had nightmares about it too. Satan would hold her close and soothe her, but being snug between the two men who loved her most was the most safe she'd felt in her life. 

Belphie mostly hung on the periphery, looking like he wanted the chance to be around her and _actually_ get to know the woman who was a link to his sister. She tried to be polite, but couldn't bring herself to get too close. Neither Satan nor Mammon were ready to allow it either. She almost felt bad because everyone except Beel ranged from coolly civil (Lucifer) to downright hostile (Mammon and Satan). He'd been isolated for so long, only to be essentially ostracized by his family as soon as he got free. _It may be sad, but he did it to himself._

Huh. Her inner voice sounded a lot like Satan that time. 

Before she knew it, Saturday morning had come. Lucifer had gotten confirmation of Asa's arrival to the castle the night before, and he'd asked her to accompany him. The meeting with Diavolo seemed like it had been an eternity ago. So much had happened in just a few short weeks. 

Satan groaned and tightened his hold on her when she attempted to get up. Lucifer and Diavolo had made plans for the four of them to have breakfast together before bringing Asa back to the House, so it was early even by Lucifer's standards. She shifted so she was facing Satan, running her fingers through his messy hair. "I have to get up, _Mo ghrá _."__

__

__

He smiled sleepily, cracking his eyes open. "I love when you call me that." 

"I'm glad, because I probably won't ever stop." 

"Good." He pulled her in for a kiss, morning breath and all. Grinding his morning wood against her thigh, he asked, "Do you have time?" 

She moaned at the thought of getting him off. Even though she didn't _really_ have time, she was going to pull him into the shower with her so she could blow him anyway. That was, until her phone buzzed against her nightstand with a text from Lucifer. 

**Lucifer: I hope you are awake. Don't let Satan distract you. You have an hour.**

"Well, he seems to think you're going to distract me and make me late." 

"I might." 

She climbed over him to get off the bed. "I'm seriously tempted but... no. I really need to get ready. Lucifer will be pissed if I'm not impeccably made up." 

Unfortunately this time around she _did_ have to wash and detangle her hair, which always took a ridiculous amount of time. She was pleasantly surprised when she rushed back into her room to find that Satan had picked out some clothes for her. He must have gone to take his own shower, because he was nowhere to be found. She threw on the clothes, quickly threw her hair in a twist so it didn't drip everywhere, and sat down to put on a bit of makeup. It was the bare minimum, but at least she didn't look sleep deprived. 

When Barbatos let them in, they were greeted by what sounded like a clowder of cats running through the halls. Barbatos had a pinched look on his face, and Aisling thought that if he'd been any less proper, he'd have facepalmed. Shortly after, the "clowder" revealed itself to be a group of Little D's, who immediately mobbed Aisling in excitement. 

Barbatos sighed. "They were complaining that they had missed your last couple of visits and I told them they could visit you this time, **if they completed their work.** " The small demons seemed to shrink at the pointed glare Barbatos leveled at them. 

Aisling felt a tug on her pant leg, and looked to see Number Seven holding his arms up and yawning. When she picked him up he promptly went to sleep, letting out soft little snores almost immediately. 

"Aww, Barbatos, it's so early. Can't they finish their work later?" 

The frustrated butler stared at her for a long moment before letting out another long sigh. "Fine. I'll allow it this one time." He looked down at the demons still gathered at her feet. "Don't think you'll be allowed to slack again. I will not coddle you like she does." 

He led the group into Diavolo's office, where the Prince looked shocked at Aisling's entourage. After a moment his booming laugh rang throughout the room. "You spoil them, Aisling. They get so anxious when you stay away too long." 

She shrugged. "I've been busy." 

__The Prince's smile dimmed a bit as he nodded, only to brighten again as the door opened. In walked a tall, slender woman, a kind but shy smile on her face. A couple of the Little D's scampered over to her to "escort" her to the trio at the Prince's desk. She looked a little starstruck by Lucifer, which amused Aisling since she herself often forgot the brothers were basically royalty in the Devildom and had actual _fans_. What surprised Aisling the most was when she seemed nearly as starstruck by the human woman._ _

__Diavolo made the official introductions, just as Barbatos came in to announce that breakfast was ready. When Aisling entered the dining room, Barbatos sternly held out his hands. "You can _not_ hold him while you're at the table."_ _

__Seven was still snoozing away tucked in her arm, and Aisling frowned. "But he's _sleeping_."_ _

__"And he will continue to sleep as long as you let him. You shouldn't spoil them so. They have work to do. You can see them before you leave."_ _

__After handing over the sleeping demon, she stuck her tongue out at Barbatos' retreating back. "I saw that," he called. Lucifer was giving his best stern look, but she could see his eyes crinkling ever so slightly at the corners. Diavolo, as always, didn't even bother to hide his amusement. Asa, for her part, didn't seem to know how to react._ _

__Breakfast was a little awkward, since Aisling was terrible at meeting new people and it seemed Asa was in the same boat. Plus Aisling knew all too well what it felt like sitting to a meal with Lucifer staring down at you with his unreadable expression. By now Aisling mostly knew how to look for the little tics that gave his feelings away, but poor Asa looked like she wanted to melt into the floor. Diavolo, for his part, carried the conversation in his boisterous manner, telling Asa all about RAD and what might be expected from her._ _

__As the meal wound to a close, Diavolo announced that he and Lucifer had some work to discuss, so Barbatos led the two women to a common room. The Little D's huddled by the doorway, immediately Seven lifted his arms in another silent request to be held. As she scooped him up, Barbatos cleared his throat in displeasure._ _

__"Aisling..."_ _

__"But please, Barbatos? It's just a couple of hours. And they seem to really like Asa too, so they should get some time with her before she leaves."_ _

__The small demons were gathered around the women's feet looking sad. Aisling put on her best pout as Barbatos stared at her, finally throwing his hands up in exasperation. "Fine! I'm clearly outnumbered." He turned to the Little D's. "But _only_ until they leave!" _ _

__The demons celebrated amongst themselves and Aisling stretched up to give Barbatos a peck on the cheek. "Thank you! I love you Barbatos!"_ _

__He huffed in disdain, but he fondly gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze as he walked away. When she turned back, Asa was looking at her with a dumbfounded look on her face._ _

__"I don't think I could ever talk to him like that. He's a bit intimidating, isn't he?"_ _

__"Don't tell him I told you this, but Barbatos is a big softy underneath it all. I've found they all are, in their own way. Even Lucifer."_ _

__Asa looked like Aisling was playing a joke on her, but she gave a small smile. "You know, as nervous as I was about meeting Lord Diavolo and the others, I think I've been most nervous about you. I've never met a human before."_ _

__"Me?! How would you even know about me?"_ _

__"Devilgram, mostly. The Rulers of the Devildom have a large following, and they post about you a lot."_ _

__"Huh... I guess I never considered that. I've been nervous about meeting you too. But it will be nice to have another woman around. All these men in one place can be _exhausting_."_ _

__Asa laughed softly, "I'm sure. What are they like?"_ _

__Aisling started to answer, but a scuffle broke out between Two and Three a couple feet away, interrupting her. "Excuse me, boys. What's going on here?"_ _

__Two was the first to speak up. "He was whining because Seven is sleeping in your lap instead of him, but I told him you'd be giving _me_ attention next and then he said it wasn't fair and then I said-"_ _

__"Enough. Why don't you all come back over here? There are two of us here, there's plenty of attention to go around."_ _

__Six was reaching for a book on a nearby shelf, a ravenous look in his eyes. "If that book gets anywhere near your mouth, I'm calling Barbatos," Aisling reprimanded._ _

__He dropped the book, pouting. "I'm hungry!"_ _

__"You can go find a snack if you want, but you can't eat inanimate objects!"_ _

__"Yes I can!"_ _

__"Fine. Let me rephrase that. You _aren't allowed_ to."_ _

__The little demon pouted more but came back to her._ _

__She turned to Asa, an amused smirk on her face. "You know, sometimes it feels like I'm working in a daycare again. And not just with the Little D's. The big guys seem to need constant supervision too."_ _

__Asa's silver-green eyes sparkled with mirth, even as she looked scandalized. "You make them sound like unruly children instead of powerful demon lords."_ _

__"Perhaps, but spend two minutes with Mammon and tell me if he's intimidating."_ _

__"He's so handsome though!"_ _

__"They all are. They're still big kids."_ _

__They settled on a rug in front of the fire and spent the next couple of hours gossiping about the brothers, under the guise of Aisling preparing Asa for the onslaught that awaited her. The Little D's regaled them with tales and complaints about working for Barbatos, which seemed to cement Asa's impression that he was a cold, strict demon. At one point, Aisling's D.D.D. buzzed, and she saw she had a picture from Satan. Figuring it was a cat or some other animal he may have seen, she thought nothing of opening the message._ _

__He'd sent her a selfie of him in the reading chair in the bedroom. He smirked up at the camera, his open book face-down in his lap and cup of tea at his side. The thing that nearly made her drop her phone, though, was that he was completely nude. The book was his only form of modesty, teasing her with the toned lines on his torso and a hint of his Adonis belt. As she stared in shocked arousal, another message came through._ _

__**Satan: I miss you** _ _

__Aisling: Excuse me, sir! You can't just send me pictures like that out of the blue!_ _

__Aisling: And it's only been a couple of hours. There hasn't been time to miss me._ _

__**Satan: Sir? I like that. Can't wait to hear you call me that.** _ _

__**Satan: As far as the picture, you can't stop me.** _ _

__Aisling: It's not fair to turn me on when I can't do anything about it. *pouts*_ _

__**Satan: You're starting to sound like Levi.** _ _

__Aisling: Could you maybe not bring up your brother when I'm daydreaming of warming your cock?_ _

__**Satan: Fine. But I'd like that daydream to come to fruition later.** _ _

__Aisling: You got it, Sir._ _

__**Satan: I love you, kitten.** _ _

__Aisling: I love you too._ _

__

__As Aisling slid her phone back into the pocket of her sweater, she noticed Asa watching her with a raised eyebrow. "What?"_ _

__"Who was that?"_ _

__"It was just Satan."_ _

__Five spoke up from Asa's lap, where he was watching Two and Six wrestle each other. "Aisling and Satan are in looooove."_ _

__"Is that so?"_ _

__"Who told you that?" Aisling squeaked out._ _

__Lucifer's voice floated over to her as he and Diavolo walked into the room. "People gossip, Aisling. Demons most of all. And you two do absolutely nothing to hide it."_ _

__Aisling ducked her head and refused to meet his eyes, much to the amusement of Diavolo. The sound of his laughter woke up Seven, who grumbled and pulled the hem of Aisling's sweater over his head. Asa shook her head, laughing. "He'd sleep there all day, wouldn't he?"_ _

"Probably," said the two men. 

__Barbatos came storming into the room, stopping short with a loud clack of his shoes. "Number Six!" he barked out. The little gluttony demon peeked out from behind the table he'd chosen as his shield. He had crumbs littering his face. Barbatos merely pointed at the ground next to him and smiled- a cold, ominous thing. When Six reached him, he quietly said, "You got into the cakes I was making to send back with Aisling and Asa, didn't you?" At the little demon's nod, Barbatos pointed to the door of the room, and Six quietly shuffled his way out. The butler turned to the other five demons gathered around the women and once again pointed to the floor next to him. "Where's Seven?"_ _

__Diavolo snickered, the giant child, and Barbatos finally noticed the lump under Aisling's sweater. He held out his hand. "Aisling, it is time for him to _work_."_ _

__"Wait- I have an idea. How about I just take him home with me? My little demon baby."_ _

__Lucifer pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "Aisling... no adopting little demons in my house."_ _

__The corner of Barbatos mouth quirked up just a bit. "Give him here Aisling. You can see him next time."_ _

__She scooted him out of her lap and took the hand Barbatos held out to help her up. She glanced over to see Diavolo snickering at his phone and leaned into the butler. "Why do I get the feeling he's up to something?" She said under her breath._ _

__"Because he's the Prince. He's always up to something," came the wry reply. Just then Aisling's D.D.D pinged in her pocket and Diavolo snorted as he tried to hide his giggles. It was another text from Satan._ _

__**WHAT'S THIS ABOUT A DEMON BABY?!?!?!** _ _

__"DAMMIT DIAVOLO!"_ _

__Lucifer and Barbatos both looked scandalized, "Aisling!"_ _

__Diavolo was doubled over with glee. As Lucifer and the two women left, his boisterous laugh followed them out the door._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Satan selfie](https://daddydemus.tumblr.com/post/618873093409079296/who-would-you-want-to-get-a-risky-selfie-from-d)


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asa meets the brothers. 
> 
> Satan and Aisling get dirty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, life got super crazy for a while, but for now it has calmed.
> 
> I've decided that I'm going to try updating every Monday. Or at least every other Monday. Maybe if I give myself a deadline it won't be weeks between updates!
> 
> [ Walking Wounded playlist](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL6p-0BgdJAfwH3GoTBMTVLKrbV0D9Saz4)
> 
> Chapter song:
> 
> Hands to Myself- Selena Gomez

Asa had looked incredibly anxious as they got into the car, so Aisling sat in the back with her despite Lucifer grumbling that he wasn't a chauffeur. She managed to keep the girl chatting for a bit, but the closer they got to the House, the more Asa shut down in her nervousness. By the time they pulled up, she was clutching Aisling's arm. She paused as Lucifer and Aisling got out of the car, looking terrified. 

_I suppose if I was being shipped off and dropped in the middle of the royal family, I'd be scared too._

"I have an idea to make you feel more comfortable. Just wait here a minute, I'll be right back!" With that, Aisling darted into the house to find what, or rather who, she was looking for. She found him in the kitchen nosing around snacks, as usual. "Beel! I need your help please."

"Sure, what do you need?" 

"Asa is very nervous about meeting all of you, and speaking from experience, it's really overwhelming to meet you all at once. So I thought I'd introduce her to you first, because you're my teddy bear." 

By the time she finished talking, they were in sight of the car. Lucifer had unloaded Asa's belongings and the demoness was standing next to the car, seeming to shrink into herself. Her eyes widened when she saw Beel, but she seemed to calm when she noticed Aisling next to him. 

"Beel, this is Asa. Asa, this is Beel. He's honestly the sweetest person I've ever met, human _or_ demon, so I thought he was the best one to start with."

Beel's face flamed at Aisling's words, and he ducked his head shyly. "I don't know about all that, but I'm happy to meet you Asa! We've all been excited for you to get here." 

Asa anxiously wrung her hands, but seemed to warm up to Beel. _Who wouldn't be instantly calmed by him? The man is pure sunshine,_ Aisling thought. Beel gave Asa a brilliant smile as he picked up some of her luggage, and the demoness looked completely dazzled. Aisling looped her arm through Asa's and led her inside. It seemed her ploy had been successful, because the frightened girl was much more calm than she had been when they arrived. 

Beel and Lucifer carried her belongings to her room, which was fortunately close to Aisling's. The two women made their way into the common room, where most of the brothers were gathered. Aisling rolled her eyes and pulled out her D.D.D., shooting a text to Levi demanding his presence. Satan smoothly rose from his chair to greet them, ever the charming gentleman. Aisling felt butterflies in her stomach, her brain flashing his selfie from the morning. He seemed to know what she was thinking, because he smirked at her as he shook Asa's hand.

"I'll be the one primarily watching out for you, so you'll be sticking close to me for a while. I am also a rather good student, so if you need any help with your work, don't hesitate to ask." He smiled kindly, though to Aisling it looked empty. She knew he tended to have a special smile for her, but she'd never noticed how different it was from his smile for those outside of his circle. He pulled her to him, leaning down for a chaste kiss. "Hello, kitten. I missed you."

Aisling scolded herself for getting flustered at his attention, but apparently being his girlfriend didn't stop her from feeling like a schoolgirl with a crush. Fortunately the focus was taken off of her when Asmo came rushing up, gently grabbing Asa's chin and turning her face this way and that.

"My dear, you are simply _gorgeous!_. What lovely skin! What's your routine like?"

Asa's eyes darted to Aisling, so she stepped away from Satan and pulled Asmo a couple steps back. "Asmodeus!" she scolded. "Could you please let her get settled in and comfortable before you go full Asmo on her?"

"Oh sweetheart, you haven't seen me at full Asmo. You let Satan get to you first." He pouted a bit before turning back to Asa. He bowed, lifting her hand to his lips. "Don't pay her any attention, darling. I don't bite unless you ask," he purred. Aisling rolled her eyes again and playfully swatted his shoulder. He yelped in indignation and poked her in her side. Asa smiled and relaxed at their antics, when Levi strolled in and flopped into a chair. 

" _Another_ normie? Ugh."

"Leviathan! Rude!" Aisling snapped. "And you don't get to bitch about normies when you claim one as your best friend."

"But you're _different_ ," he whined. 

"And she could be too, but you'll never know if you act like that. Now come over here and pretend you have manners."

He scoffed as he got up. As he walked past her, he muttered "normie", so she shot back with "weeb". He stopped and glared her, but it only took a few moments before they started laughing. She grabbed his arm and marched him over to Asa. 

"This is Levi. He's cranky and mostly doesn't come out of his room. But don't pay any attention to him because he's a marshmallow under all that."

He blushed and covered his face. "I am not!" He squawked. Aisling just winked at Asa, who shook Levi's hand with a smile. When Mammon swaggered up to them, Asa's eyes went wide. 

"You... you're Mammon," she quietly stammered.

"Ah! You know The GREAT Mammon, do ya?" He turned to his brothers with a smirk, "Clearly this one has _fantastic_ taste in men!" 

"Just because she recognized you doesn't mean she _likes_ you. She probably heard what an idiot you are." Aisling sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose at Asmo's words. 

"Please guys, don't start. Not today."

Levi laughed, "you know Aisling, I think you've spent too much time around Lucifer. That was a _great_ impression of him and you weren't even trying!"

Lucifer walked in with Belphegor in tow. "It just means she's been paying attention to the right demon."

They all sat to chat a bit, but Asa was looking overwhelmed by the exuberant men. However, her gaze kept darting to Mammon. Aisling and Asmo shared conspiratorial smiles. It seemed their new resident had a bit of a crush on the Avatar of Greed. When things started to calm down, Satan stood and offered to show Asa to her room. Asmo took Satan's place and pulled Aisling to him so that she was cuddling him the way she'd been cuddling his brother. 

"How rude! He just pushed you away to go with her!"

"I know, right? He wasn't that nice to _me_ when I got here," Aisling laughed. 

"That's because you made him nicer," said Beel. 

"I don't know about that."

Asmo wrapped his arms more firmly around her, rearranging her for a closer snuggle. "I hate to admit it, sweetheart, but it's true. Still, if you want to get back at him for abandoning you, my bed is always open to you."

"Asmo, you know I love you, but I'll have to decline."

He sighed melodramatically before threading his fingers through hers and laying his cheek on the top of her head. "I would expect no less. But in all seriousness, I'm always available for you. Whatever you need."

"Hey! If Aisling ever needs something, she's gonna come to _me_ , ain't that right?"

Aisling squeezed Asmo's fingers before letting go and standing up. She walked over to Mammon and kissed his cheek, making him blush and stammer. "That's right Mammon. You're my first demon, right?"

A blinding grin took over his face. "Yeah! And don't ya forget it! I'm a busy guy, so ya better feel _honored_!"

"I do, Mammon." She turned to the remaining brothers. "I haven't had a chance to unpack the stuff Diavolo and Barbatos brought back for me, so I think I'll follow Asa's lead and go do that." 

Just as she reached her door she heard Beel saying her name. "What's up Beel?"

"Can we talk for a minute?"

"Sure! Come on in!"

He sat on her bed as she shut the door, pulling her into a hug before she could sit next to him. "I'm so happy you came to me for help, Aisling. I thought you hated me now."

"What?!?! Why would I hate you?"

"Because of what Belphie did. We haven't hung out since then."

"Oh sweetie. I just wanted to give you space to be with your twin. I know how much you missed him. And I imagine he really needs you right now. But I just can't be around him just yet."

His face fell a bit, but he nodded in understanding. "I'm sorry if I don't seem as angry about it as the others. I do love you, Aisling. You're like a sister to me. And I really was angry; Belphie and I had a big argument about it. But I couldn't turn him away."

"I know, honey. I don't ever want to come between you and your brothers. I would never expect any of you to put me first. It wouldn't be right."

"But Satan and Mammon did."

"Yes, well, I've talked to them about that, but I can't control how they react."

"Belphie feels really bad. He wants to get to know you."

"I need time. I can't look at him without feeling what he did to me. Even though it was technically a different me, it's still there in my head. But even if I never forgive him, I will never blame or hate you, Beel. It wasn't your fault." 

"Thank you Aisling. I love you."

"I love you too, teddy bear. Now git. I need to change and start unpacking stuff."

He flashed her his megawatt smile and hugged her tight before leaving. Sighing to herself, she pulled out her human world phone, pulled up her "Cleaning" playlist, and set to work.

******

After showing Asa around the house and getting her settled in her room, Satan decided he and Aisling needed to have a talk. He knocked on her door, but only got the faint sound of unfamiliar music in reply. When he opened the door, he was greeted by the sight of Aisling precariously balanced on the top shelf of her bookcase, rearranging books as she sang along to her music, wearing the tiniest pair of shorts he'd ever seen on her. 

Those shorts were enough to make him forget why he was there in the first place. Locking the door behind him, he approached her with only one goal in mind. He called her name a couple of times so he wouldn't startle her, but she was too absorbed in what she was doing. He ran his hands up her legs, causing her to cry out in surprise and lose her footing, falling into his arms.

"Satan! You scared me!"

Without answering, he laid her on the table next to the bookcase, sliding his hands up her legs once more before spreading them. "Do you have any idea what it does to me when you wear things like this? I can't even think straight."

Aisling felt a little dazed from the abrupt change in atmosphere, but she wasn't about to complain when he was gently teasing her sex through her shorts. She opened her mouth to reply to him, but all that came out was a breathy moan. He removed her shorts, pulling her to the edge of the table and kneeling between her legs. He spread her with his thumbs, opening her most private place to his hungry gaze. 

"So wet already, kitten? I haven't even done anything yet."

"I've been wet since you sent that selfie. All I've been able to think about was getting your cock in my mouth."

Letting out a quiet growl, he latched onto her inner thigh and sucked a large hickey into the delicate skin. He slowly slid a finger along her slit, bringing it to his mouth and licking it clean while she whined and bucked her hips. "It seems that you want something, Aisling. Just ask for it. You know what I want to hear."

"Please, sir. I need you."

"What do you need from me?" He purred at her, still teasing her with barely there touches between her legs. She panted, trying to use her legs to pull him in. "Ah ah ah, kitten. Good girls ask for what they want."

"I want your mouth on my pussy, sir. I want you to eat me out. Please, sir!"

"With pleasure." Finally, _finally_ he licked a slow stripe along her center, making her arch her back at the sensation. He took his time teasing her clit, circling around it with the tip of his tongue. She tried rolling her hips against his face to guide him where she wanted him most, prompting him to hold her down. She whimpered in frustration, feeling him smile at her desperation. She moaned loudly when he finally gave her what she wanted, burying his tongue deep inside her. He switched forms, using his tail to silence her, shuddering when she wrapped her lips around it. 

He pulled her even closer, so that her ass was partly hanging over the edge. She put her feet on his shoulders and wrapped her hands around his horns. Her muffled sounds mixing with the messy, wet sounds of him eating her out nearly made him come in his pants. He returned to her clit and entered her with two fingers, opening his pants with the other hand and pulling put his cock. He lightly stroked his hardness, the feeling of her clenching around his fingers driving him mad. Suddenly her body froze, hands gripping his horns as she let out a muffled scream of pleasure while she came. He dove back down to enter her with his tongue, desperate to taste her release. He tightened his grip at the base of his cock, cutting off the orgasm that threatened to take over.

Finally he gave her oversensitive body a reprieve and stood up. She let his tail fall from her mouth as he leaned down for a kiss, nearly bending her in half. "You will never know just how much I love making you come. I'll never get enough of it." Pinning her hands by her head, he rutted against her folds, his cock making slick sounds as it slid through her juices. 

She cried out when he entered her, stretching her with his cock. He straightened up to watch his hardness disappear inside her body. He paused for a moment to let her body adjust to the stretch. "Everyone is gathered just a couple of rooms over. Do I need to gag you with my tail again, kitten?"

"Yes, sir. Please use me."

"You know, I think I might like 'sir' even more than I like 'Daddy.'"

"Yes, sir. Whatever you want. Please just fuck me!" she practically sobbed. Not one to disappoint his love, he pulled out until just the tip was inside her, slamming back into her with a harsh thrust. Tears gathered in her eyes while she loudly begged him to fuck her harder. His tail slithered up her body, until he could fuck her mouth with it once more. After making sure he wasn't going to hurt her with the hard scales of his tail, he picked up his pace. His thrusts were hard enough that he could hear the faint drag of the table rocking ever so slightly off of its feet. He reached out and tore through both her shirt and bra, letting the tattered fabric fall to the side so he had unimpeded access to her breasts. He pinched and played with her nipples a bit before bending down and taking one in his mouth. She writhed on the table beneath him, until he gently bit down on the hardened bud he was currently teasing. 

She gripped his horns once more, her shoulders coming off the table with the intensity of her orgasm. He looked down to where they were joined, watching his cock as her body clenched tightly around him. He was taken aback when she started squirting, the fluid hitting his stomach as her body shook from how hard she came. It was his undoing, and he slammed into her one last time, her pussy milking him as he came. 

Eventually the only sounds in the room were their panting breaths. He watched his come start to trickle out of her as soon as he pulled out. His eyes slowly raked her body until he met her gaze. "You look so incredibly wanton right now. You're so gorgeous." He grabbed her hands and pulled her until she was sitting up, arms around his neck to support her boneless body. "I can't believe you're mine."

"Back at ya," she muttered, still a bit breathless. "Where did that even come from?"

"I told you. Those shorts drove me crazy."

"My shorts always drive you crazy. You've still never fucked me quite like _that_ before."

"Are you complaining?"

"Hell no. I think that's the hardest I've ever come in my life. I've never squirted before."

"Mmmm... I'm glad I was the one to cause you such pleasure."

They climbed into bed a few minutes later, having slowed their clean up by stopping to share soft kisses. Pulling her close, he lightly kissed the bite mark on her shoulder. Before drifting off into a sated, exhausted sleep, he decides their talk would just have to wait. 

******

Asa was feeling restless, and since she wasn't quite comfortable enough to seek out one of the brothers for company, she decided to visit Aisling. She'd heard such horrible things about humans, but the smaller woman seemed funny and kind,, like she could be a good friend. She was just about to knock when a voice came from behind her.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. Satan went in there a little bit ago, and those two can't keep their hands off of each other," Asmo said with a smirk. "If you're bored I'd be more than happy to entertain you."

Asa shifted a bit uncomfortably, unsure if she would feel at ease with the Avatar of Lust. He must have read her expression because his smile became more gentle and he winked. 

"I promise I won't try to seduce you unless you want me to. But I think a spa day is in order! I'm sure today has been stressful for you, and I think a little pampering is just what you need. Besides," he tilted his head toward Aisling's door, "those two won't emerge for hours." He chuckled at her embarrassment, looping her arm around his as he led her to his room.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a slice of life

Asa sat on Aisling’s bed, flipping through a couple of the human’s old photo albums. It felt so odd, looking at these versions of her friend. They seemed wrong somehow- they looked just like her, obviously, but they seemed lifeless in a way. It wasn’t because they were still shots, either. She didn’t get this feeling from the Devilgrams she’d seen of the young human, but she was struck with a feeling of dread as she flipped through the pages. “Aisling, were you happy in the human world?”

Aisling paused, her half-folded shirt hanging from her hands. “I had my moments but no, not really. There were things that brought me happiness but I wouldn’t say that I was happy overall. Why?”

Asa shrugged, “I think that’s what is bothering me about these pictures. Your face looks the same, the smile is the same, but there’s no light in your eyes. You look like an imposter.”

“Ah- the uncanny valley.”

“What’s that?”

“It’s what the humans call the feeling of revulsion they get when they see something that looks almost perfectly human, but not quite right,” Satan said from his spot on the other end of the bed. Aisling nodded as he continued, “What she’s saying is that you feel like you are looking at an incomplete version of her and it makes you uncomfortable. Am I right, kitten?”

“Close enough,” she replied. She stood and walked to her bookcase, stopping to give him a quick kiss along the way. She bent over to search for something and Asa had to stifle a laugh as she watched Satan watching his girlfriend. It was both hilarious and heart-warming. She could definitely smell the lust on him, but it was the affection that hit her the hardest. An empath could drown in the love that rolls off of him every time he looked Aisling’s way, she thought. Still, she found it amusing that each and every time Aisling bent over, he practically drooled. Asa’s thoughts were interrupted when Aisling stood and brought another album over to Asa. “Here, see what you think of this.”

Just as Asa was about to open the book, Asmo poked his head in. “Aisli- oh! What’s going on here?”

“Nothing is going on, Asmo, I’m folding laundry and they’re chilling with me.”

“Aah! Are those childhood pictures? I want to see!!” he squealed. He plopped himself down between Satan and Asa, earning a disdainful snort from his brother. The very first picture in the album was a very young Aisling sitting in a pile of autumn leaves, beagle puppies climbing all over her as she clutched two of them in her little arms. Her hair was in braided pigtails, her smile so big that her eyes were squinched shut, her nose was crinkled, and the holes of her missing front teeth were clearly visible. She was obviously in the midst of laughter. Asmo squealed once more, laying his hand over his heart. “Aisling!!! You were so cute! I mean, you’re still adorable but wow! You know, if I had met you as a child I would have stolen you away so I could show off how cute you were!”

Aisling laughed drily, “I might have had a happier upbringing, oddly enough. But I was 7 in this picture. My first foster home is probably the only place I can honestly remember being truly happy. I loved the people who adopted me but I’d already been through so much that I didn’t know how to process it. I had an awful temper. But when I was this young? I knew bad things had happened to me but I didn’t quite understand. But that family loved me. The only unhappiness they brought me wasn’t their fault. Blanche had breast cancer and eventually died, but before that, I had 6 years of happiness. That was honestly more than someone like me could have ever hoped for. So, Asa, is that better?”

“What do you mean, someone like you?” Satan asked quietly. 

“Just… someone in my situation. That’s all.” Satan silently eyed her, and Asa could feel the tension in him rising. She knew there was a lot she didn’t know about her housemates yet, but she sensed there was a story there. She decided to simply answer Aisling’s question to try and diffuse whatever might have been brewing.

“That has a much more genuine feel to it, for sure. You look so happy!”

“She’s always that happy when there are animals around,” Satan said with a soft smile. 

“To be fair, she looks that happy whenever you’re around too,” muttered Asmo. Asa giggled. She knew he meant it, but he still sounded sulky about it. 

“Aww Asmo, I love you too, you know, “ Aisling grinned. 

“It’s not the same,” he pouted. He couldn’t hold the pout long though, a blinding smile lighting up his beautiful face. “I do enjoy hearing it though! Say it again.”

She climbed onto the bed and squished his cheeks before raining kisses all over his face. “I love you Asmo. My life just wouldn’t be the same without you.”

Giggling, he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her close. “Of course it wouldn’t! You’d be miserable without my beauty.”

Pulling out of Asmo’s embrace, she made herself comfortable in Satan’s lap. He looked a bit sulky when she got snuggly with Asmo, but as soon as she was seated in his lap and he had his arms around her, any trace of jealousy was wiped away. Asmo pouted when she moved away, crawling over and squeezing himself between Satan and the wall next to the bed. 

“Fine, if you insist on being with your boyfriend, then I insist on a cuddle puddle so we can all have snuggles! Come here, Asa! That means you too!” He reached out to the shy demoness, making a grabbing motion with his hand. She accepted his offer with a soft chuckle, yelping when he hauled her into the pile of bodies. Satan grunted and grumbled a bit at the intrusion, but merely shifted a bit to make more room. 

For a few moments, they all lay in silence, simply enjoying the closeness. Aisling was just starting to doze when Beel arrived to let them know dinner was ready. His smile was a bit wistful when he saw the group of them piled together, and Aisling had a feeling he was thinking of the talk they’d had a couple of weeks ago, when Asa first got to the house. They still hadn’t spent much time together, and she knew he missed her as much as she missed him. She simply couldn’t bring herself to be around Belphegor without a group. She didn’t think Beel would let Belphie hurt her, but she still only really felt safe if Satan or Mammon was around. They were starting to thaw around their youngest brother, but she knew they would still protect her at all costs. Perhaps she shouldn’t be so happy and relieved in her surety that they would put her above their own brother, but in the face of her terror, she needed that knowledge to cling to. Still, she promised herself that she would make an effort to spend time with Beel. She didn’t want to drive a wedge between them. 

*****

Somehow Asmo smuggled the photo album to the dinner table without Aisling noticing, and when there was a rare lull in conversation he brandished it with a squeal.. 

"Look what I have! Asa was looking at it earlier. It's Aisling as a kid!" 

"Wait, I wanna see! Lemme have that!" Mammon snatched the album from Asmo's hands. Levi glared and crossed his arms.

"That's totally unfair, Mammon! I'm sitting next to Asmo, I should see it first!"

Aisling rolled her eyes at the commotion. "You guys know it's not going anywhere, right? Why don't we just put it away and you can all look later if you want. I'll even tell you about them."

"That sounds like a much better idea," Lucifer said, reaching and plucking the book from Mammon's hands. "Let's not ruin her album with your reckless arguments. It would be bound to get food on it." 

There was a soft murmur of complaints, but fortunately the subject was dropped in favor of the usual dinnertime chaos. 

******

Aisling woke with a shout, covered in a thin sheen of sweat, desperately trying to catch her breath. The nightmares were getting worse, especially since Satan hadn't been sleeping in her bed as much since Asa came. She blindly groped for her fluffy pillow, trying to calm herself with its softness. After a few moments of failing to catch her breath, she gave up and headed for the kitchen to make some tea. 

As she stood in the kitchen, inhaling the aroma of her tea, she saw the faint glow of the fire in the common room. Silently, she made her way to the door and peeked inside, expecting to find Satan reading or Belphie curled up on the couch. It surprised her to find Lucifer sitting there instead, slowly leafing through a book. Just as she started to back away he spoke up. 

"Did you need something, Aisling?"

"No, I was just wondering who was still up at this hour."

His eyes were amused when he glanced up at her, a nearly imperceptible smirk on his face. "Well, you are, for starters."

"Only temporarily. I… thought I heard something."

"You thought you heard something in a house full of demons and thought you were the appropriate choice to investigate?"

"...no, sir."

The "sir" caught his attention, and for the first time since he'd noticed her presence, he really looked at her. "Ah. Do you always make tea to combat suspicious sounds?"

"It startled me, this is just to calm me down a bit."

"Why don't you join me then?" His face was unreadable when he patted the couch next to himself. He'd phrased it as a request, but the tone said there was no refusing. He frowned when she fully stepped into the light. She looked pale, even for her. There were prominent dark circles under her eyes, which looked wild and frightened. She was trembling, and the faint traces of tears were still on her face. Clearly whatever had her up was more than a strange sound. 

As she got closer, she noticed what he'd been looking at. "I honestly didn't realize my childhood photo albums would be so fascinating to you all. Especially you," she said wryly.

"Why especially me?"

Shrugging, she busied herself with taking a sip of tea. "I dunno. I just thought it would be too… frivolous? Maybe? I don't know what word I'm looking for. I just wouldn't think random pictures of me would hold any interest to you."

"Of course they do. They help tell a story about you. It's one thing to hear you talk about your life before you arrived, which you don't do all that often anyway. It's completely different to see proof. Take these, for instance," he waved his hand over a couple of pages. "You say you love animals. You tell us all kinds of stories of pets you've had and animals you've worked with, or wild animals you've made friends with. And nothing in those words could convey the joy and peace radiating from these pictures. I knew you missed being around animals, but I look at these and I see that it must be actually paining you to be without them."

She briefly caught his eye, looking away when he saw her eyes begin to mist over. "It's not that big of a deal," she muttered flatly. 

He pressed his lips together at her attitude. Normally this kind of dismissal would anger him, but he felt he knew her well enough at this point to recognize when she was actually overwhelmed with emotion and trying not to show it. He idly flipped the pages in the album when he saw one of her dressed in a sequined leotard and tutu, posed in a slightly clumsy relevé. Her hair was in a sleek braided bun, and the entire ensemble would have been elegant and prim were it not for the wide grin on her face, her two front teeth only half-grown in. He smiled softly, remembering when Lilith had been a fledgling angel. He could still hear her shrieks and giggles as she would squirm away from Mammon's tickles, or her soft voice chattering away when Lucifer would tuck her into bed. He glanced at Aisling, trying to picture her in similar settings. He'd be willing to bet that she'd had the sweetest laugh. Looking back to the picture, he ran one gloved finger along the plastic sleeve. He paused, noticing it felt a bit thick, and uneven, like there was something behind it of a different size.

"There seems to be two pictures in this slot, did you know that?"

Leaning into his space, her face twisted in confusion. "No. I didn't put this together; it was a present from a social worker." She took the album from him, gently removing the photos from the sleeve. Upon seeing the hidden picture, she gasped and threw it as if it had burned her. She looked like she'd seen a ghost, sitting frozen in shock. Lucifer picked the photo up from the floor. Looking up at him was an even smaller Aisling with a man who looked to be in his 30s. He suspected it was her father, with the way their noses and hair looked so similar. Something in the tilt of his grin, the gleam in his eye, and the grip of his hand on Aisling as he held her to his lap sent a shiver of disgust down Lucifer's back. Child Aisling's eyes screamed in terror even as she sat with a tight smile. Everything in her body language broadcasted her fear and discomfort. In fact, she looked almost exactly as she did in the present moment. 

"Who is this?" 

"My father," she choked out. "Why would anyone think I'd want that?"

"He doesn't look like a pleasant man."

She gave a wry snort of laughter. "Well of course he wasn't." Lucifer raised a questioning eyebrow, watching realization dawn on her. "I never told you about him, did I?"

He slowly shook his head, glancing at the picture once more. "Am I going to want to hunt him down if you do?"

"Um… maybe? I apparently don't understand the moral compasses of demons as well as I thought."

Lucifer pursed his lips at that, opting not to respond. Instead he turned to her, silently waiting for her to decide if she wanted to talk. Eventually she spoke up, slowly telling him of all the atrocities her father had committed. He found himself shaking with rage, crumpling the photo in his fist. Some corner of his mind voiced its respect for Satan's self-control. There was no way she hadn't told him this, and if Lucifer was this angry, he was surprised Satan hadn't destroyed the Devildom in his wrath. A soft, teary chuckle brought his focus back to her.

"I really should get used to you all responding to my history with your demon forms. Satan almost put my eye out with his horns."

Lucifer felt himself flush in embarrassment. He hadn't even noticed, though now that she said something he could feel the weight of his wings. "My apologies, but I can't help but be angry. You are very important to me, and the thought of anyone hurting you makes my blood boil."

"Lucifer, you've tried to kill me on more than one occasion."

"I'm a demon. Occasionally I lose control of my emotions. Humans are meant to be better than that." 

"Yes well, we both know that they aren't."

The tremor in her voice sent a twinge of pain through his heart, and he pulled her into his arms. It seemed the physical comfort broke the dam inside her and she began to sob. 

"I still have nightmares about him. Almost every night. And now Belphie is there too, I just can't handle it anymore."

Holding her tighter, he wrapped his wings around her as if they could shield her from her pain. He'd never admit it, but he'd had his fair share of nightmares as well. Still, no one would dare try to harm him the way she'd been hurt. He was at a loss as to how to help her, until he glanced at the still-open photo album. "Aisling, will you come with me? There's someone I'd like to properly introduce you to."

She looked at him questioningly as she wiped her tears away with her hands, but stood to follow him anyway. Her face became more and more confused as they made their way to the underground tomb. He whistled when they got there, and when they heard the rumble of heavy feet Aisling cowered behind him. 

Cerberus appeared around the corner and approached Lucifer. He cocked his heads when he caught sight of the small human, but didn't react otherwise. "Cerberus, lie down," Lucifer quietly ordered. When the hellhound got settled, Lucifer slowly brought Aisling out from behind him. "Don't worry, he won't harm you while I'm here. Hold out your hand."

She stretched her arm out towards the moose-sized dog, shaking as his center head met her and sniffed. After a moment his tail began to thump and the other two heads moved in to nuzzle at her, engulfing her small body. Eventually she spoke to Lucifer, "Does this mean I can pet him?"

"You'll have to ask him."

She turned to Cerberus but before she could speak, he nudged her hand with one huge head. Slowly she brought her hand to one ear and began to scratch. His tongue lolled out of his mouth in happiness, and Aisling's delighted giggle rang throughout the room. Lucifer approached the dog, idly petting another head. "It occurred to me that while he'd been aggressive around you, he'd never been aggressive to you. I know it isn't quite the same as having a puppy you can hold, but I thought he might bring you some comfort all the same."

Wrapping her arms around as much of the dog's neck as she could, she buried her face in his coarse fur. "He's so much better than a little puppy!" At her words, Cerberus huffed happily and thumped his tail harder. She turned to the dog, "If I came back without Lucifer, will you hurt me?" All three heads shook in the negative and began to nuzzle her once more. She giggled again, "Then I'll be back soon, okay?"

Lucifer reached for her hand. "Okay, I think it's time for you to get some sleep." Cerberus' heads surrounded Aisling and let out a low growl at Lucifer. "Cerberus, you can't keep her," he said firmly. Finally the dog's heads huffed and gave her space to walk away. With one last scratch to all of them, she was at Lucifer's side once more. 

When they reached her bedroom door, she turned to him with her hand on the doorknob. "Thank you, Lucifer. That helped more than you know."

Pulling her into his arms, he wrapped his wings around her once more. "Anything to keep my little sister happy," he murmured. Aisling pulled back to stare at him in shock, but her merely brushed a light kiss to the top of her head. "Sleep well, little one."

He'd already turned to walk away when a brilliant smile crossed her face. She made her way to bed, feeling a thousand times better than she had just a couple of hours ago.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW- talk of self-harm, body image issues, implied infidelity
> 
> Chapter song:
> 
> My Best Friend- Weezer

"Bullshit," Belphie said with a sly smile. Asa reluctantly turned over the cards she'd just laid down, showing the twos she'd played instead of the fours she'd claimed. 

"How are you so good at this?!" She exclaimed. 

"I've had a lot of practice with Mammon."

"What do ya mean by that?!" Mammon screeched.

Aisling smiled at the banter, leaning against Satan's legs. She'd decided to finally give getting to know Belphie a try. She still couldn't be alone with him, but she was making progress in group settings, hence the game night they were currently having. Mammon and Beel had joined them in the common room, the five of them sprawling on the floor. Satan was buried in a book, his hand absent-mindedly stroking her hair. Overall, it was a pretty laid back evening and Aisling had to admit she was having fun, even with Belphie there. 

Over the last few weeks, she'd noticed that he had a quiet, dry wit that she had a hard time not being drawn to. He felt more like the person she'd thought she was getting to know before the Incident. Like he'd have been one of the first ones she'd have made friends with if the circumstances were different. And she missed Beel  _ so _ much. They'd hung out a couple of times since their talk, but it hurt her to see him torn between her and his twin. So here they were, having game nights as a group.  Satan was still just as wary of Belphie as Aisling, but had assured her he would follow her lead. Mammon, on the other hand, made sure he was always between the two of them and growled if he thought Belphie was getting too close. Still, Aisling thought they were making progress. 

"Oh, is that the time? We should get ready to go, Asa," Satan spoke up from above her. 

"Oh, you're going out again?" Aisling asked. 

"Yes, there's a play Asa mentioned she wanted to see, so I thought I'd take her." Silence fell over the room as five pairs of eyes turned to him. "What?"

"It's nothing,  _ mo gráh _ . Don't pay attention to them."

Asa looked conflicted when she left to go change, and Mammon shot daggers into his younger brother's back. After a moment Belphie spoke up, "He's been taking her out a lot, hasn't he?"

"Yes, he has," growled Mammon disapprovingly. 

"It makes sense though," Aisling said, trying to school her face into a neutral expression, "He is in charge of her for now. I spent a lot of time around you when I first got here."

"Yeah, but I wasn't ignoring my girlfriend to hang out with ya!"

"You didn't have a girlfriend, Mammon," she teased. 

"Oh, you know what I mean!"

"Yeah…" Aisling felt Beel's large hand on her shoulder, pulling her toward him. He wrapped his arms around her in a bear hug and kissed the top of her head. 

"It's okay Aisling. He loves you."

**_Does he though? Asa is so much better than you. She's tall, gorgeous, kind, funny, and smart. Don't forget how thin she is! You're so plain and dumpy compared to her. You're chubby. You look like a cartoon character! He doesn't need you anymore._ **

_ Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP! You're lying. He loves me. I know he does _ **_._ **

**_Do you? Why are you arguing with the voice in your head then?_ **

Belphie cleared his throat, bringing her out of her silent confrontation. "With Asa gone, should we restart our game?"

Aisling sat up. "Actually, I think I'm going to call it a night. I'd like to read for a bit before bed."

She was almost out of the room when Belphie's voice sounded behind her. "You've changed him, you know."

Turning to him with an incredulous look, she scoffed, "What? No, I haven't. Why does everyone say that?"

"He used to be so much colder, so angry all the time. He never showed any emotion unless he let his anger out," Belphie paused with a soft chuckle, "or if he was pranking Lucifer. Now he's all…  _ sweet _ ."

"Talking about me behind my back, are you?" Satan's voice startled her and she whipped around to face him. 

"I thought you were leaving." 

"I am. I just wanted to say goodbye to you." He leaned in to give her a soft kiss and murmur in her ear, "Goodbye kitten. Sleep well, if I don't see you when I get home."

No matter how insecure she may feel, his voice never failed to arouse her, and she felt shivers run down her spine as she fought to contain the whimper that threatened to slip out. When he pulled away, his eyes sparkled mischievously. Damn him, he knew exactly what he was doing to her. For a moment she felt ridiculous for doubting him, but then the sound of heels clicking on the floor of the entryway pulled her attention away from him. 

Her heart sank when she saw Asa. Her bright orange sundress looked fantastic against the darkness of her skin and made her silver-green eyes pop. She wore a matching orange headband to hold back her curly afro, which paired nicely with her dark green hair. In her heels, she was just barely shorter than Satan. Giving Aisling one last kiss on the cheek, he offered his arm to Asa.  _ Ever the gentleman _ thought Aisling. 

They looked beautiful together, as if they were made for each other. The striking contrast of their looks was breathtaking. Her heart sank as she watched them walk out the door. 

**_At least she doesn't look comically small next to him, am I right? He'll never have to slow himself for her. I bet he'd love those long legs wrapped around him._ ** __

_ Fuck off _

**_Oh come on, that totally felt like a last goodbye and you know it._ **

_ You're wrong _ **_._ **

That mocking voice just scoffed before falling silent. Aisling briefly wondered if she was going crazy before she all but ran to her room. 

She spent the next few hours tossing and turning, trying to sleep instead of giving in the urge to cut. She'd been doing so well lately and didn't want to fall back into it. She tried reading but for once it did nothing to hold her attention and distract her from her destructive thoughts. Eventually, she heard the front door shutting and realized that she’d spent the entire time they were gone throwing herself a pity party. She listened to their voices approaching and realized they were both heading in the direction of Asa’s room. Aisling squeezed her eyes shut against the scenarios her brain was throwing at her. Her heart was pounding so hard that she barely noticed their voices fading. She wasn’t entirely sure she could actually hear Asa’s bedroom door closing, but her brain was desperately trying to convince her that she had. All she knew was that she was driving herself mad sitting in here alone left with nothing but her wild thoughts. Her mind was a jumbled mess of affirmations of Satan’s devotion to her mixed with the taunting images of how beautiful Asa was. Somehow she’d known that Satan falling for Asa was going to be inevitable, but she’d begun to trust him anyway.    
  
Maybe if she pretended to be none the wiser it would be okay. Maybe he’d be content to lead her on for a while. Anything to have him to for just a little longer. Even having to pretend she didn’t know about Asa was better than losing him entirely. It wouldn’t last forever, she knew that. He wouldn’t want to do that to Asa. He was too good to treat someone he loved that way. He was too good for Aisling, but he’d be perfect with Asa. Still, if she could just pretend until the end of her year, then she’d never have to worry about it again. She could go home and die in peace, the way it should have been before Diavolo inadvertently intervened.    
  
She was getting herself all worked up and realized that she simply could not be alone anymore. She considered going to Mammon or Asmo, but neither of them would let her be if she showed up in the middle of the night upset. They were fixers. They had to know what was wrong so they could take care of it somehow, and she just wasn’t ready for that right now. But Levi… Levi was perfect. Right now her otaku best friend sounded like the greatest company in the world. He wouldn’t push her. He would just let her enjoy being in the same room as him, and she couldn’t think of anything better for her current state of mind. Grabbing her favorite fluffy pillow, she quietly escaped her room and took off up the stairs to Levi’s.   
  
She could hear him angrily muttering at something while frantically clacking at his keyboard. _ He must be in a raid,  _ she thought. She tried knocking but as she didn’t want to alert anyone else to her presence, she couldn’t do it loudly enough for him to hear. Finally, she silently slipped into his room. She made her way to their anime corner to get her giant turtle as it had become a permanent fixture here. She dragged it over by Levi’s desk and settled herself down near his feet. Only then did he register her presence, nearly jumping out of his skin in surprise. 

“Aisling?! What are you doing here?”   
  
“I was lonely and decided I wanted to be with you.”   
  
“M-me? Why would you want that?” 

“Because you’re my best friend? I can’t sleep, and I don’t want to be alone right now.”

“But what about Satan?”

“I’m pretty sure Satan is busy.”

“I’m sure Asmo-”   
  
At this point, Aisling was near tears. She’d just wanted to be in her friend’s company and apparently he didn’t want her either. “Levi, if you don’t want me around just tell me. But I wanted to be with you. You don’t even have to acknowledge me, I don’t want to talk. But you make me feel comfortable and safe and I just really need that right now.”    
  
He stared at her wide-eyed while she tried not to cry. She finally stood to leave, but before she could get far he grabbed her hand. “Do I really make you feel safe?”   
  
She didn’t trust herself to speak so she just nodded as she sniffled. He pulled her into an awkward hug, patting her back in a way that she was sure was meant to comfort, but made her feel like he was burping an infant. The thought made her chuckle, which in turn made him lean back and look her in the eye. “What’s so funny?”   
  
“Nothing. My brain is just being weird right now.”   
  
“... are you wanting to die?”

“Not quite. But yeah, along those lines. That’s why I didn’t want to be alone.”   
  
“Oh.” He sat still, looking at his floor as if he was utterly lost for words. She got back on the floor and curled up on her turtle. Before long she felt something draping over her waist; looking down, she realized it was his tail. She turned to look at him, noticing the faint blush on his face. “Even if you don’t want to talk about things, I’m glad you came to me when you were feeling so low. I like knowing that you feel safe with me.” He quickly jammed his headphones back over his ears and turned back to his game. She made herself comfy once more, this time with a small smile on her face. She hugged his tail close to her, chuckling a bit at the squeak he let out. 

“Is that uncomfortable for you, Levi? I can let go if you want.”   
  
“N- no… it’s fine. I just wasn’t expecting it. I’m not used to people touching me like that.”   
  
“But I’m not people, remember?”   
  
He laughed softly. “That’s right. You’re not people. You’re Henry.”    
  
“Good night, Levi. I love you.”   
  
“I… um… I love you too.”    
  
His tail curled around her just a little bit tighter as she drifted off, finally calm enough to sleep.    
  
******

Levi was just about to call it a night when he felt an almost painful squeeze of his tail. Aisling had curled herself into a ball, shaking and whimpering, and was clinging tightly to him. He figured she would probably want to return to her room now, and it seemed like she was in the middle of a nightmare he should wake her from anyway. Lightly shaking her shoulder, he called her name.

Without opening her eyes, she relaxed a little at his voice. “Levi?”   
  
“Yeah, Aisling. It’s me. I’m going to bed now and thought you’d want to go to your room.”

She tightly wrapped herself around his tail once more, whimpering as she shook. “Nononononononono… don’t leave me, Levi.”   
  
As she started crying, he realized she was still fully asleep. She was terrified by whatever was in her head and he wasn’t ready to leave her alone with her nightmares. Pulling her up with his tail, he managed to stand her enough that he could get his arms under her and hoist her up. With no other ideas coming to mind, he decided to just put her in his bathtub with him. She was small enough that she wouldn’t intrude, and she didn’t seem inclined to let go of his tail anyway. He carefully set her down in the tub before climbing in and wrapping himself around her. With his arm around her waist and his tail snaking its way down her legs, this was probably the most intimate position he’d ever been in with another person. He started to panic slightly until she gave a soft happy hum and scooted back to snuggle more closely against his chest. Finally, he just gave in and kissed her head. He couldn’t understand why she chose him over his brothers, but his heart swelled with pride because she did. Him, a weird shut-in otaku! Why would anyone want him fighting their nightmares? He wouldn’t question it. He was just glad she was getting some decent sleep.    
  
Apparently, he needed to have a  _ talk _ with his brother in the morning. There was no reason their human should be so distraught when she had Satan. In the meantime, he decided to enjoy the cuddles and found himself drifting to sleep almost immediately.   
  
*****

The blare of his D.D.D. woke him up far too early for a Saturday. He groggily felt around for his phone to stop the incessant noise of his text tone. He had one confusing moment at seeing Aisling in his tub before he remembered her late-night visit.    
  
**Satan:** Has anyone seen Aisling? I can’t find her anywhere!

**Lucifer:** What do you mean you can’t find her? Weren’t you in bed with her? _  
_ _  
_ **Satan:** No. It was so late when Asa and I got home that I didn’t want to bother her. But I went to check on her this morning and she’s gone. **  
** **  
** **Mammon:** Gone? What the fuck did you do??!   
  
**Satan:** Nothing!  **  
** **  
** Sighing, Levi lifted his phone high to get a selfie of Aisling sleeping and sent it to the chat.  **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **Levi:** She’s perfectly safe. But I’m surprised you haven’t woken her up! **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **Asmo:** Uhh… why is she sleeping with you? _  
_ _  
_ **Levi:** I don’t know. She was having a bad night and said she wanted to be with me. She fell asleep hugging my tail and wouldn’t let go so I just put her in the tub with me. 

**Levi** : All I know is that she was in a real bad way last night. I think it was a cutting night. Or almost a cutting night.

**Lucifer:** I beg your pardon?  _  
_ _  
_ **Satan:** Dammit Levi, he didn’t know.   
  
**Lucifer:** Am I to believe that Aisling has been harming herself? ****

**Satan:** To my knowledge, she hadn’t done it since our fight.   
  
**Lucifer:** And you didn’t think you should tell me about this?   
  
**Satan:** She was terrified to tell you.

**Satan:** For whatever reason, your opinion means a lot to her and she didn’t want to disappoint you .   
  
**Lucifer:** We’ll discuss this later.   
  
**Levi:** Discuss all you want, I’ve barely gotten any sleep and I don’t want to wake Aisling up with all this texting. I’m going back to sleep.   
  
**Satan:** Hold on just a minute. I’m coming to get her.   
  
**Asmo:** Can I save that picture, Levi? The two of you look so cute!   
**  
** Levi: Ugh fine, whatever. I’m sleeping now.   
  
Almost as soon as Levi set his phone down, Satan softly knocked and poked his head in. Levi sat up with Aisling in his arms and glowered at his brother. “She said she came to me because I made her feel safe. She was crying in her sleep, Satan. If it turns out  _ you  _ are the reason behind all this, I will feed you to Lotan. Understood?” He unwrapped his tail from her leg when Satan nodded, finally causing her to stir. She clutched his shirt in her hands and whimpered when he handed her over to Satan. He was tempted to simply yank her back and keep her with him, but decided she would feel better waking up with Satan than with him. Still, his tub felt a little too cold now without her. He’d never really thought of himself as a cuddly demon, nor did he think he’d ever have a friend who would even want to. Maybe this meant they could cuddle when they watched anime? That would be nice.    
  
He hoped she was okay. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone is curious about Aisling and Asa, I've made them each a character profile and gathered some pictures.
> 
> [Artbreeder pics](https://devildom-thot.tumblr.com/post/635584240387588096/yall)
> 
> [Aisling's character profile](https://devildom-thot.tumblr.com/post/632388413304324096)
> 
> [Asa's character profile](https://devildom-thot.tumblr.com/post/636195576274436096/introducing-asa)

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Twitter: @Devildom_Thot  
> Or Tumblr: @devildom-thot
> 
> Also! I started an 18+ chaotic RP server. Small for now, since it's new, but active all the same. Join us!
> 
> https://discord.gg/9tsAndg


End file.
